Everything for a Wish
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Lucy went to her first solo mission, unexpectedly a coming meteor heading to her way. Expecting to find a rock, she found a person very familiar. Natsu Dragneel who was bit mature, stronger, smarter and mysterious. The story of Parallel world and four years from the future Natsu Dragneel, to achieve the wish he had dedicated to do, even if it means death as a price.
1. Chapter 1 Meteor which is Natsu

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was walking alone on the very night in the middle of the forest. She was on the sole mission, get a Rainbowic Mushroom which is rare to grow in Forest Morgana. Lucy sigh, tired on all the walking. Remembering back, her teammates, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy were being lectured by their guild master, Macarov for overdoing things such as destroying almost the whole village just because of a small mission of taking out some thieves. Lucy needing money to pay to her rent decided to get the solo mission which was this. She sighs as she looked up on the night sky.

'It's too lonely' Lucy thought to herself. This was her first solo mission which she found it lonely, after being with Natsu and Happy for her whole time mission. Not being with them was too lonely for her.

She looked around and sighs again in tardiness as she decides to rest and continue searching on the next morning. She just hopes no beast would come to her while she sleeps. She went on the big tree where she decide to rest on and sat down. She looked on the sky and yawn as her sleepiness was taking her but then, something made her eyes open and snap her sleepiness.

On the sky, a coming meteor was heading to her location. At first it was fascinating but when she realizes it was heading to her, she began to panic. She yelled and curls herself to her spot, unable to run or even walk away from fear but thankfully, it pass through her. She sighs in relief but that meteor just landed near to her location which was also bit far from her.

"Wha-what was that about?" Lucy questioned herself as she stood up and run, heading on the place where the meteor had landed.

She keeps on running, thinking some kind of new discovery on her way there. It was her first time seeing a meteor landed so it was an exciting experience. When she arrived, she was shock, there were smokes around and… no sign of rock at all.

"E-eh? I though the meteor landed here and e-eh?" Lucy was beyond confused as she keeps looking around on her spot until her eyes landed on the center.

Someone was there, seems have no consciousness and smoking. Lucy then decided to head to that person. Lucy carefully went to him and looked around for a moment before looking back at the person, knowing no one was around and seems safe. The person was covered with black hood, the body was tall and muscular so it seems this person was a man. Lucy slowly turns him around and looked for his hand and check on his pulse. He's alive and seems he also has no injury all over him which is much to her relief.

Lucy then slowly looked on the man's face, wanting to know who this person was and what he was doing here. She slowly moves the hood that was covering his face, revealing a pink hair and a familiar person to her. She was surprise on what she had discovered.

"N-Na-Natsu!" Lucy shouted in surprise. It was indeed Natsu, but seems more mature and older than what she had remembered.

* * *

Morning, Natsu wake up on his slumber and looked around. He was somewhere forest and near on the river. There was even a wet towel on his forehead. He then took it away to his head and sat up. Somehow his dizziness was clearing, much to his relief. He looked around, seeing his still clothes and someone's bag.

"Natsu your awake" A familiar girl was heard which made Natsu almost jump on surprise and turn around to see Lucy, seems she had finished her bath somewhere.

Natsu remain speechless as how surprise he is to see her. Lucy looked to him in confusion and asked. "Something wrong Natsu? Does your head hurt or something?"

Natsu snap on his thought and smiled as he answered her, "N-no I'm fine. Thanks Lucy"

Lucy smiled, knowing her best friend was finally gotten better. "You made me worried there. You were burning up all night and won't wake up as how much I had done to you. Good thing Virgo able to carry you and found this place for us to rest."

"I-I see" Natsu replied to her.

Lucy then sat down beside him and asked. "So why are you here? I thought Master had told you to stay on his lecture for burning up almost the whole village with Gray and Erza. Did you escape from him? You just gave yourself another trouble you know."

Natsu's eyes widen a bit before looking away from her, not answering immediately. He then starts thinking something which made him realize what's going. Lucy looking on him sighs, no longer expecting he will answer because she knows he would never admit that he run off once again.

Natsu as finally realizing something looked back to her and asked, "Are you doing a mission alone?" his tone seems serious which made Lucy surprise a bit on the sudden tone and question.

She blushed a bit before nodding. "It was a job to take a rare mushroom so I think it was an easy job. I really need money for my rent this month so I went on the solo job for the first time."

Natsu looked at her in bit shock and yelled at her, "What do you think your thinking!? There is no such thing as easy job and much more the forest is dangerous! You should at least take someone with you and… ugh!" His head got hurt a bit which made Lucy stop on her scared expression and went to him.

She checks on his temperature and told him "You're still burning up, you need to rest Natsu."

"N-No" he protested "I'm fine, it was not a fever and I'm always hot due to my magic and my flaming travel cause it."

She thinking back asked him, "So are you are that meteor!?"

Natsu looked at her in question before realizing what she was talking about and laugh a bit. "Must be surprising, sorry for that."

"You almost hit me Natsu, what if you landed to me? What if I got burn all because of your magic?" She yelled and Natsu laugh at her.

"I told you I'm sorry, it's just I can't control my destination and I always ended up like that." Natsu told her which she found it questioning. She was about to ask him when he asked her. "You're on the job of acquiring a rare mushroom, right? Now tell me where we are and what kind of rare mushroom the client was looking for."

Lucy stops a bit on her tract before answering him, "It's rainbowic Mushroom that only grow here in Forest Morgana."

"So we should find the place where the rainbow landed and there we could find the mushroom we're looking for." Natsu said and slowly stood up but still losing balance as Lucy also stood up to help him. "Thanks" Natsu said to her.

Lucy sigh "Maybe we should rest. Once your better we can go ahead to find that mushroom." She told him in worried tone.

Natsu laugh at her and said "I'm fine now Lucy, beside we're almost there so let's just finish this mission and head back on the guild. I'm sure everyone are worried for you, doing a solo job was reckless."

"I'm not a child Natsu and don't forget, I'm a member of Fairy Tail and a magician. I'm not that weak more than you think." Lucy told him, bit irritated for being treated like a child.

"Whatever" Natsu said, not listening to her and then point at the river. "Do you see the flow of this river?" He asked and Lucy nod. "We just need to follow the water's destination and it will lead us to the place where the Rainbowic Mushroom was growing. The season seems spring so it was a really a good day to harvest some Rainbowic Mushroom. This year seems good too as I can smell the lovely scent of nature."

Lucy was surprised. The Rainbowic Mushroom was rare that until now, no one knows where they could harvest such rare mushroom, only they know it only grow here in Forest Morgana. Natsu seems to know something about the Mushroom as he let go from her hold and walked away. Lucy can't help but quickly take her things and follow him.

* * *

The two walked on the side river and not one Natsu removed his black clothing and come to think of it, something seems missing to Natsu.

"Natsu where's your scarf?" Lucy asked on wonder.

Natsu stop walking as she too stop, waiting for answer. He turned around and gave a smile, "I left it somewhere safe."

"Eh? But I thought it was very important to you that you never want it to let go." Lucy said in surprise.

Natsu for some reason gave a sad smile, like something happened that until now can't let go. "I made a promise and I left my scarf as the symbol of my promise. I had sacrificed something important to me to prove to them I will fulfill that promise."

Lucy was speechless. She doesn't understand what he was talking about. Sacrifice? Promise? To whom? Natsu knowing her confusion laugh to break the weird atmosphere that was forming around them.

"Come on Lucy, there was no need to think much about it." Natsu told her before walking away once again.

Lucy just stared at him for a bit before following him.

* * *

Both soon arrived on the end of the river which was a small cave. It was dark inside and the way in was too small that they need to dive in on the water to enter. Natsu check on things first before looking to Lucy.

"We need to dive in to enter. Do you still want to continue?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy nods determinedly "Of course I do, I had accepted a job so I will complete it."

Natsu smirk on her determination, "Good but be sure to be ready, the Rainbow Mushroom was being protected by a dangerous beast wolfs. Ready your keys anytime and any fight."

Lucy again was surprise on how Natsu seems to know things than she is. She just nod and put down her bag, putting it somewhere no one could see it and check her keys before getting ready. She looked back to Natsu and got embarrass, "N-Natsu… can you…"

"Sure" Natsu immediately said and head away. Lucy was again surprise, like Natsu knew what she wanted to tell him.

Later, Lucy was finish changing to her bikini so she can move better under water. She also put a belt on her waist for her keys and ties her hair. When she was done, she called out to Natsu who was on the other side where he was waiting.

"Thanks for the wait Natsu, shall we go?"

Natsu looked back and nod. Both again went back on the small cave.

"Aren't you going to take off that hood of yours Natsu?" Lucy asked in wonder.

Natsu smirk "Don't worry Lucy, I'm used to this… come on."

Natsu was the first one to jump on the water and Lucy followed up. Both were diving and saw the entrance ahead and the two dive in. On their way, Lucy seems having a hard time on the strong current but then Natsu went beside her and assists her as both swim in. Finally, they got inside and went out the water to have a breath. Lucy was surprise on what she had seen. The place was like a crystallize place, a beautiful place that not even once was mentioned to any books she had read.

Someone then tap her and Lucy looked on that person and it was Natsu. Natsu was smiling and pointing something and she followed. She was surprise when she saw a rare white tree and fireflies were flying around with it, like they were dancing around it. Lucy truly found it beautiful which made Natsu happy. Natsu then silently told her to go there and both did.

Both went out the water and Lucy kept staring at the fireflies flying around the white tree. Natsu from behind for some reason has an expression of sadness and pain, remembering something. Lucy turn around to say something to Natsu but disappeared when she saw how sad and seems in pain Natsu was.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out which made Natsu stop on what he was thinking. He looked to her and she asked "Are you alright?"

Natsu smiled on reassurance, "Y-yes, I'm fine Lucy… so, what do you think of this place?"

"It was beautiful, I never thought something like this exist." Lucy told him which made Natsu laugh.

"I know and… can you promise me that never tell this to anyone?" Natsu asked her which made her surprise. He continued, "This place is needed to be preserved. To tell the truth, if people know about this place, this wonderful place that you were seeing will soon disappear. So for the best for this place, this must remain unknown to anyone."

Lucy hearing that understands what he had meant. She nods on understanding, "I will Natsu."

Natsu smiled to her, "Then, shall we head on and take the Rainbowic Mushroom?" Lucy nod once again, agreeing to him.

Both soon went away as they go to find the mushroom. Natsu as he walks felt danger and quickly stops walking. He looked to Lucy and gave a sign of silence. Lucy nod, understanding him. He slowly walked as trying to ambush something and then run so quickly. Lucy slowly went to see where he had gone and surprise to her, there were large wolf beast in front of her and there were three. Natsu was standing above them, already defeated them.

"N-Natsu… d-did you…" Lucy can't speak. Those large wolves were one of the most dangerous monster that takes more than five mages to take one down but Natsu, only him defeated them, much more it was so quick and three of them.

Natsu jump down to look on Lucy, "Come on Lucy, we need to take the Rainbowic Mushroom before they woke up."

Lucy found it questioning, "You didn't killed them?"

Natsu gave a questioning look before laughing once again and told her "These wolves were protectors of this place. This place was their habitat of living and where they had grown. I can't just kill them, unless they went on the villager's community and made some problems."

Lucy was still amaze, unable to take away her gaze on the wolves and Natsu.

"Come on Lucy, we need to go." Natsu told her and walked away and Lucy followed him.

Both were walking until Natsu could see the thing they were looking for. He looked to Lucy and pointed the thing they were looking for. Lucy saw it and smiled as she had finally found the mushroom that she was looking for, what's more it was more than just one but there were three of them. The Rainbowic Mushroom as indeed on the name say, the color was like the color of the rainbow and more like a crystal than a food, that's why it was rare. Lucy quickly run and head to it. Natsu just smiled as they had achieved on finding it, that is when…

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted and Lucy turns around and saw a wolf was near to her and widely opened mouth, expecting to bite her.

She closed her eyes in fear and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he used her fire dragon magic and punched the wolf that was about to harm her. The wolf rolled away from them.

Lucy seeing that he had not only became bit strange but he also became more than powerful than the last time she had seen him.

Natsu turn around and grin to her, "Are you alright Lucy?"

Lucy smiled back and nod, "Thanks"

Natsu smiled as she took all three mushrooms. She stood up and went to him. Natsu then offered her small clothing for the mushroom and Lucy immediately accepted it. The mission was finish, it was time to return back on the client and give the Rainbowic Mushroom to her.

* * *

Soon, they had arrived back on the client and gave the mushroom to the client woman.

"Thank you so much on your hard work. Since you had taken three for me, you may take one as the bonus of your reward." The client woman told her as she gave the Rainbowic Mushroom to Lucy.

Lucy accepted it and thanks her. Natsu from behind was smiling, happy on her achievement. After taking the reward, both Lucy and Natsu went away, heading to the train station.

"I'm so happy that I had completed this mission without any problem at all! So you can do some jobs without making ruckus on the way Natsu." Lucy told to Natsu happily while he seems found it nostalgic for some reason.

"I guess those times when I'm doing those things." Natsu murmured.

Lucy looked at him in confusion, "Are you okay?"

Natsu again snap on what he was thinking and smiled, "Y-yeah, come on, we need to go before the train leaves."

Lucy was shock on what he had stated. "Natsu did something happened that made you like to ride on train? Didn't you hate transportation?"

Natsu frown "Of course I hate transportation but in order for us to return back as soon as possible, that can't be helped."

Lucy almost wanted to laugh but held back, knowing Natsu was already frustrated when he was thinking about transportation.

"Okay then, let's go! We should also start sharing this reward since we both completed it." Lucy said as she smiles to him.

"No need Lucy, you are the one who accepted the quest so it was your money. I only helped you to complete it." Natsu told her.

"I somehow knew you'll say that, well, come on Natsu" Lucy said as she run, heading to the train station.

Natsu just smiled and run with her. In his mind, there was only thing he was thinking, something he had dedicated to do.

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2 Came for a Wish

**Chapter 2**

The train was now moving, heading to its next stop, Magnolia. Natsu was wearing his hood once again, giving an invisible sight of most of his head. Even so, Lucy knew he was still suffering on his motion sickness. Come to think of it, how did he able to fight against it now? He was still suffering from it but instead of vomiting or turning green, he was just pale, like strong fever.

"Natsu you can sleep in my lap if you want to rest." Lucy offered to him.

Natsu looked to her for a minute then gave a small smile, "No thanks, I… I could still… fight it."

Lucy sweat drop, knowing he was just forcing himself. Only one stop left and she just hope he could still made it. Natsu on the other hand was thinking deeply to his mind, something was bothering him and he has no plan on telling it to anyone, even to Lucy.

* * *

Soon they had finally arrived and Natsu not once he pulls down his hood. He kept covering himself from anyone.

"Natsu just what are you hiding from?" Lucy asked, finding it really suspicious on how Natsu act. Natsu looked to her and sigh as he replied to her. "Nothing much Lucy, don't mind me."

"I do mind because you are acting like you're… different. Is there something troubling you?" Lucy asked further, he can tell she was actually worried and she doesn't want to see her friends in trouble.

Natsu smiled and pat her head "I told you I'm alright Lucy. Now we're here why don't you…!" Natsu stop as he felt something on him. Lucy looked at him in worried, unable to suppress her worries for him. Natsu then figure it out as he took something to his pocket. He revealed a shining jewel, glowing in color blue. Lucy found it beautiful while Natsu found it surprising. Finally, he smiled even more, it was his gladness. "I finally made it." He murmured to himself but Lucy heard it.

"Made it? Made it what Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu looked at her and smiled, "The person I'm looking for is here."

'Person? Is Natsu looking for someone? I never heard of this.' Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu staring the shining jewel for a moment closed his eyes and feel the jewel to his hand. After that, he opened his eyes and said "Fairy Tail Guild… that person is there."

"Natsu?"

Natsu then walked away.

"Wait up!" Lucy called out as she run to catch up with him.

* * *

Soon, they finally made it to Fairy Tail entrance. Lucy was happy to finally be back on the guild while Natsu seems hesitating for some reason. Lucy was the one who first walked in on the guild and told to everyone,

"I'm Back"

Mirajane who was serving them greeted back, "Lucy welcome back!"

Lucy was so happy to be back but something made her surprise.

"Lucy!" A people called out and looking on those people, it was Happy, Gray, Erza and… Natsu?

"Lucy why did you take a solo job? We all were just thinking on heading to Forest Morgana just to look for you." Gray told to Lucy. Erza followed up, "That's right Lucy, you made us worry, taking a job without anyone with you."

"Eh?" Lucy really found it questioning, especially the person in front of her, Natsu. It was like the normal Natsu.

"Lucy I know you need some money for your rent but at least take Wendy or Levy with you." Natsu Dragneel told her. Happy then said "Aye, you made Natsu worried. If ever you didn't come home soon he will finally snap and dash away to get to you."

The four kept on talking until Lucy finally snap, "JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" They all stop and she finally continued speaking as she pointed to Natsu. "Natsu… is that really you?"

Now that made everyone questioning. "Of course it's me Lucy, did something happened that bump to your head?" Natsu Dragneel asked her.

Lucy was now bit shaking and asked for more, "T-the-then… did you ever went out to help me?"

"Lucy, Natsu was here the whole time. Is there something wrong?" Erza was the one who answered and then asked her.

Lucy was now confused more than ever. "Hoy Lucy what's wrong?" Gray asked, seems bit uncomfortable on how Lucy looked at them like she had seen a ghost.

"Natsu was here the whole time?" Lucy asked, wanting to clarify everything. The four nod as an answer, telling her yes. Lucy was now shaking even more. "If Natsu was here the whole time…" Lucy turns around to look the other person who was wearing hood and also Natsu Dragneel "Then who are you!?"

Everyone looked on the entrance and finally noticed the man wearing black hood. His appearance were completely covered by black cloth, unable to see his full appearance, even how he really looked like. They all found him suspicious as some people like Gajeel, Panther Lily, Wendy, Carla, Cana and Elfman were ready to fight if ever something happened.

The man on the black hood which is Natsu never mind on how they look at him or Lucy's question as he focus on something in hand. He was keep looking around, not minding a single one of them and finally, he had found the person he was looking for. That person was a woman, wearing blue pants and shoes, red t-shirt and black long sleeveless jacket. Her hair was also black and has a katana on her right waist. She was just drinking there, not minding him or the other's suspicious look. She also doesn't have any Fairy Tail mark which makes her not part of the mages.

Makarov from afar was also suspicious on the black hood person. He already have a troubling children and followed up by a suspicious woman who was drinking there and seems secretly observing things as she drink and now a suspicious person, him.

Natsu Dragneel feeling something smelled him from where he was standing. For a long sniff, his eyes widen. The suspicious person's scent… was same as him. that can't be happening. He has no mate or even children but to have someone who has the same scent as him…

"Hoy who are you!?" Natsu Dragneel shouted as he asked. He doesn't like the way he's discovering.

The black hood which is Natsu looked to him for a minute before looking away and walked forward. Erza and Gray gave a suspicious look on him but never mind them as he has one priority, which is to talk to her. He then stops in front of her as she too stops drinking and looked to him. Both stared for a minute before she finally snap the silence.

"I never expect for someone from another parallel world and future to come here." She said which made everyone found it confusing on what she was talking about.

Finally, he spoke, "You're the protector of the world's balance, Yua, right?"

Everyone was shock, his voice… they were same as Natsu's. Makarov narrowed his eyes even more to them, wanting answer on what's going on. The black hood Natsu the pulled out his hood, revealing to them his pink hair and onyx eyes which really made everyone even more surprise.

He spoke again, "I came here for a wish"

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	3. Chapter 3 The Wish

**Chapter 3**

 _Everyone was shock, his voice… they were same as Natsu's. Makarov narrowed his eyes even more to them, wanting answer on what's going on. The black hood Natsu pulled out his hood, revealing to them his pink hair and onyx eyes which really made everyone even more surprise._

 _He spoke again, "I came here for a wish"_

The girl who was revealed to be named Yua was staring at him. Someone from another parallel world and time just came here looking all over for her. She found it marvelous at the same time not happy about this person knows something about her. "Where did you learn about me?" She asked.

Natsu answered her, "An old man named Shiro told me about you. He was also the one who gave me this, telling me to show it to you." He brought out the stone that was shining before when he arrived here in Magnolia.

'The space time stone… now I see' she thought as she looks on both stone and the black hood Natsu. She nods, approving that he was telling that truth. 'I should punish Shiro for giving me trouble later…' She looked at him with suspicious eyes and asked. "Kindly tell me how you able to travel from other parallel world?"

The black hood Natsu returns the stone to his pocket and showed a chained book to her. She took and and inspect it. Her eyes darken after seeing what this book was.

"Do you know what's this book is?" she questioned.

Natsu nod, "The book of Chronos."

"Do you know this book was forbidden one?" she asked further.

"Yes" Natsu answered.

She narrowed her eyes to him, "Do you know its nature?"

"A book of forbidden magic that lets the user travels in other parallel world in random time, in exchange of your life time." Natsu explained to her. She narrowed her eyes even more to him, "It means you sacrificed one year of your life and you just recklessly used it?" Natsu nod, "Yes"

Everyone was surprise on the sudden information the two were talking. That was Natsu, from another time and world. They wanted to ask him but he immediately talk, knowing everyone around them was confused at the same time, wanting answers.

"Can you help me to grant my wish, Protector of balance, Yua?" Natsu asked her.

She observing him replied to him, "I might if you can answer some of my questions." Natsu nod, approving to her statement. She didn't feel good on his reply but began asking him. "How did you able to use this book? I'm very sure that even people or mages get this book, none could ever use this properly."

Natsu answered her, "When I met Shiro, he was the one who proposed that book to me and trained me to be able to use it properly. It was hard but I able to master it until I began traveling to every worlds."

"How many months of training?" she asked. Natsu answered, "Six months."

"Do you know that six months of training also gave toll on your life?" She asked.

Natsu nod, "I do but I still did."

"For what reason?"

"To meet you who can grant my wish."

"Did Shiro tell you about me?"

"Yes"

Yua sigh as she decides to really beat him later. She looked to him and asked the main point, "What do you wish for?"

Natsu gave a determination expression as he answered, "To revive my friends from death."

All eyes widen, except Yua who remain neutral. Revive them? What does he mean?

"Friends… Fairy Tail?" She asked. Natsu nod as his yes. "What happened there?" she asked again.

Natsu's eyes darken as he remembered the day they had died. "We fought against Acnologia" he began as everyone began to listen, even Lucy. "Magnolia became its battlefield and… we all fought against it… we had won… but…" he trailed off, gripping his hand as hard as he seems he can no longer continue.

"Everyone died and the only survivor… was you, correct?" Yua said and seeing his eyes became even more darken in hatred, sadness, regret and so more, she took that answer as a yes.

Everyone can't believe on what they were hearing. They died, only Natsu was left alive and… he's suffering.

"How many years since that happened?" she asked him.

He looked back to her and looked down again. "I don't know… the last time I was there… it was already more than three years."

"And up until now you still can't get over on their death, correct?" She clarified. Natsu was in silence before answering in low tone, "Yes"

Yua hearing everything sigh. 'Revive people huh… no wonder this guy became crazy.' She through as she look on Natsu. She sigh again and asked, "How many times did you travel from other world?"

"I lose count, all I know is I been traveling more than it seems." Natsu answered her.

"So you don't know how many years of sacrifices you had done until you found me. Don't you value life more than anything else?" She asked, after observing the Natsu Dragneel in this guild for so long, she can tell already that Natsu Dragneel cherishes life. She found it questioning when she met this Natsu Dragneel.

He gave a lifeless expression and answered her, "My life is already worthless, if there is something I can do for my friends, I don't mind sacrificing it to them." She was bit surprise on his answer. Everyone reacted on his answer.

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled but not once he faced him. He was focus only to her. Lucy was reacting too and so is the Natsu Dragneel here but everyone was cut off on the sudden laugh. Yua was laughing, she found it funny, very funny and Natsu didn't react.

Yua after laughing said "I never thought I could meet someone who doesn't value life! Sacrificing your life just for them? Have you become insane?"

"I didn't" he answered. Yua smirk, really liking how the way he answered "You care others than you, you fight for them, you have fun for them. The result was this kind of mind set… the way you answered has matured unlike the Natsu here, maybe because he was the future you, the possible future you."

For once the black hood Natsu looked to his other self which was his past self. Seeing him still shock with Happy, Lucy, Erza and Gray. He smiled a bit, knowing what she had meant and return back to her. "I guess your right" he said to her.

She then became serious and narrowed her eyes on him, "Did Shiro ever told you that making a wish also has a price?"

Natsu nod, "I do and I'm ready to give anything, just to revive them."

She looked on everyone around the guild and return back to him. "The guild has a total of 40, minus you are 39 people to be revived, correct?" Natsu nod again. "That means the price is 39 years life of yours, will you still do it?"

"Yes, I'm willing to give my life to you." Natsu said immediately without thinking. He was desperate to see them alive again and much more is to see them having fun once again.

Yua looking at him sigh, "You had learn how to use this book, I'm sure you had inherited that thing too, correct? The eye that can see people's life time." Natsu was silent as he looked down and nod. "You can see how many years everyone will live and so is yourself… how many life time do you have left?"

"I'm sure you can already see it through your eyes Yua." Natsu told her.

She narrowed her eyes on him, "I know but I want to hear it. I want to clarify if ever you will wish something you will ever regret. I don't grant people's wish so easily than you think I am."

Natsu once again was silent before answering her, "39 years."

"Enough for everyone, also to kill you." Yua said as she said the obvious fact. She sighs once again and asked, "Are you sure about your wish?"

"Yes, I don't mind sacrificing my life for them, I just want to see them smiling and having fun, even for the last moment before I die." Natsu told her.

"Natsu" Lucy murmured, she can't believe that this Natsu think so much for them.

Yua took a silence before asking him something he never thought of hearing from her. "I'm very sure that on your travel to many parallel world, you had witness some world where you had died on that world. After seeing you they all thought you are their Natsu but wasn't. Now, after telling them you are not their beloved Dragon Slayer Natsu, what did you see to them?"

Natsu was completely hit and taken aback on the question. Remembering back, indeed, he had traveled on the world where the guild was safe and the one who had died was him for many reasons. He had witness their cries, their regret, many things. He also witnesses the people that he began to have a mate, some were suffering, some died and many more reason. After his long flashback, he had remembered something that Shiro had told him a long time ago.

" _Yua was a tricky person and doesn't grant people's wish as soon as possible. She tests them first before deciding if they were worthy to grant their wish. She was also testing them there regrets. If once you had shown your regret in front of her, she might think back and never grant your wish. Choose and wish wisely Natsu Dragneel."_

He looked back to her and answered her, "I know they will be in pain but I'm sure they'll understand it, at the same time they might not understand it either… that is why… if ever you will grant my wish, I also wish for them to forget about me."

She narrowed her eyes to him, "Forget you?"

Natsu nod, "I want you to erase all my existence to everyone when I died."

Everyone were surprise on his sudden words while she stay silent and asked further, "No one will grief or even remember you. Are you sure about that?"

"I do" Natsu answered her. "I don't want them to be sad for my disappearance… that was all I could do for them."

Yua observed him closely and truly she had found him very interesting. Until to death he will still care for them. Wishing of his death and then to be forget, just for his friends, for Fairy Tail. This was her first time meeting such kind of person which she truly found it interesting.

She stood up on her sit and looked to him. "The price for your existence will be despair. I will not take it from you but I will take the price from them, which is to your friends. They will feel despair whenever they like it or not."

Natsu was bit surprise, not him but them? "Why?" he asked.

"Your life will vanish which is there is nothing from me to take away from you. So I will just take away from the others which was connected to you, especially on your first wish." She answered him. "If ever you were worried for your friends, just hope that they could get over on the despair I shall give to them. If you want reassurance then I will say I won't kill anyone. Good?"

"Good" Natsu answered. Inside he was truly happy, he can meet them again, and he can see them again truly alive like many other parallel worlds. He can't wait for it, even death was a price.

Yua who can see how he feels sigh, 'What an interesting being indeed' she thought to herself. She then hands over the book, returning it to him and he took it. "I will give you a bonus trip for your return to your original world since you can no longer use that book if I took away the price which is your life. If ever there is something you need to do here then do it now."

Natsu nod and looked back to his other self. He then walked and went in front of him. He smiled, seeing the nostalgic child like behavior of his. "I hope you won't fail like I do, Natsu, my other and past self."

Natsu Dragneel then glared at him, "Are you truly sure about what you were doing?" he asked.

He nod, "And I don't regret it. Become stronger Natsu, everyone too, to prevent the future on where I came from."

"Natsu" Erza called out, can't imagine on how much the Natsu in front of them had suffered. Natsu smiled one last time for them and turn around and left.

They all said their silent good bye to him at the same time swore they will never die, even their Natsu, no one will. Natsu who could feel that felt happy for them, he knows it, once they had decided, they will achieve it. The black hood Natsu went back to Yua, telling her he was ready. She nods of approval as she offers her right hand to him and he gladly took it. Both then soon glow as they were beginning to disappear.

"Natsu" Lucy called out. He turns around to see her. Lucy gave her smile and said "Thank you… for helping me."

Natsu smiled before the two had truly disappeared.

* * *

Natsu and Yua soon arrived to their destination. Natsu found it nostalgic as he was finally backed home, where his Fairy Tail at the same time, his friends were… Yua knowing that spoke.

"Where are they?" She asked to him. Natsu then became sad as he remember them and lead the way. She followed.

* * *

Both arrived on the graveyard, little bit far from Magnolia and it seems all graveyards were handmade. Yua can guess that Natsu had made them alone and suppress his pain just to give them a nice resting grave for his beloved family. She looked to him for a minute then return back on the grave.

"We shall begin Natsu" Yua told him and he nod.

Natsu gave his smile, finally, his wish of returning them back to life is coming true.

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome Back

**Chapter 4**

" _We shall begin Natsu" Yua told him and he nod._

 _Natsu gave his smile, finally, his wish of returning them back to life is coming true._

Fairy Tail Guild, everyone were there, sleeping everywhere as one on one, walking up. The first one to wake up was Laxus. He opened his eyes and yawn loudly and slowly sat up. Looking around, everyone was sleeping.

"Huh? When did I sleep again?" Laxus asked himself, can't remember what they had done yesterday. He then heard someone waking up and looking on that person, it was his little grandfather, Makarov.

He woke up and looked around as he can see everyone was still sleeping. "Yo gramps" Laxus greeted. Makarov looked to him, somehow still sleepy "Laxus, what did we do yesterday? I can't seem to remember." Makarov asked to his grandson.

"Who knows, I was about to ask you the same thing." Laxus answered as he looked away and stood up.

Mirajane was the next one to wake up, followed by Lisanna and Elfman. Erza also woke up and soon were everyone.

"Eh? When did I sleep again?" Gray wondered, can't remember what they had done yesterday that made them sleep.

"Juvia doesn't remember Gray-sama" Juvia answered him.

Wendy looked to Carla in question, hoping she remember but, "I don't know too Wendy, it was strange that I don't remember anything." Carla told her.

Wendy became a sad a bit, she looked on her side and saw Lucy seems bit dizzy and Levy was there helping her. Little enough, she smelled something nice and looked around where it came from, Gajeel too as he keep sniffing around his place.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Panther Lily asked him.

"I smelled something… nice… *sniff **sniff*… food?" Gajeel questioned.

Laxus who can also smell it nod in confirmation. "It was from the pool." He said.

"I wonder if there was a fish there" Happy said as he fly away, going to see the food.

"Wait Happy" Carla shouted, not sure whenever they should go there and so forth.

Since they all found it curiously, everyone went to their pool and surprise that the place was too clean and ahead was a large table with different kind of foods around. They all found it delicious but no one knows who made this for them that made them suspicious. Happy who wasn't minding was about to grab one and eat but was stopped by Lucy's punch.

"Ouch! Wha-what was that for?" Happy asked to Lucy. She answered him, "Don't eat something that your aren't sure whenever they were poison or not."

"I agree with Lucy here Happy. You're so pathetic." Carla told him which made Happy cry.

Gray went to the food and took one of the fried chickens and said "They were all looking delicious as the same time seems safe but… Mira are you sure you didn't make them?" Gray asked to Mira.

Mira shook her head "I don't remember cooking them and seeing them fresh and hot, it seems they were just made just now." Lisanna nod "Mira-nee is right. They were just cook just now."

"Then who made them?" Romeo asked. That was the question that was running to their mind.

Gajeel who doesn't want to think anymore took one of the food and was about to eat it when,

"HOY GAJEEL DON'T EAT IT WHEN IT HASN'T EVEN STARTED!"

All looked to the person who shouted and surprise to everyone, it was Natsu. He was holding a big plate of full of barbeque and… swearing apron? They all found it surprising, was that really Natsu?

Natsu didn't mind on what they were thinking as he walked ahead, going to the table and put the plate there. He sighs in relief and looked to them. He then gave a questioning look, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Everyone were silence, the one who broke it was Makarov.

"N-Na-Natsu… d-di-did you… make this?" Makarov asked in disbelief as he pointed the food on the table.

Natsu looked on the table for a second then looked back to them smiling. "Can't imagine that I could actually cook?" he teased them, "I cooked this for everyone, man you were all sleeping so soundly that somehow I decide to cook for everyone, hoping you all will wake up." Natsu told them which surprised them even more.

"N-Natsu… you can cook?" Erza asked in disbelief. Natsu raised his eye brow and answered her, "Of course I can cook, not that I actually showing it to everyone."

They all stayed quiet, looking on the food then to Natsu. Natsu can no longer hold finally snap out in laugh. It was too funny for him so see them surprise and in disbelief, it was indeed worthy of life. For long silence, everyone smiled and laugh with him. They all found it surprising, yes but they were all glad that they could taste the food their beloved fire dragon slayer.

"LET'S EAT!" Makarov shouted and everyone shouted in response. Everyone soon began eating and everyone found it delicious as they keep devouring the food. Natsu was happy they all liked it and began to give more to them. Mirajane, Lucy, Wendy and Lisanna helped Natsu to bring the other food that was all for them which they all liked it. They were all eating, drinking and so more, like a celebration, no longer thinking what just happened yesterday.

Natsu from afar was watching them, happy that they were laughing, smiling and… truly alive. He remembered yesterday, the day that his wish was granted.

* * *

 _Natsu was running as much as possible, heading back on Magnolia and his destination, Fairy Tail. Arriving on Magnolia, the place had change ever since the day Acnologia attacked Magnolia and destroyed. People there were acting strange, all their head seems to be hurting as everyone were holding their head and in pain but not once Natsu mind them. He kept going as he run._

 _Arriving to Fairy Tail Guild entrance, he stopped running and tries to catch his breath, forgetting to breathe as he runs heading here. When he was finally okay, he looked up and went in. His eyes widen, they were all indeed there. They all seems sleeping as they all were on the ground, table and so forth, like they had began a party yesterday and too much drunkenness lead them sleeping._

 _He's very relief, too much relief as he sat down on the floor in disbelief. Finally, finally he had done it. His wish, his long wish finally came true. Thinking about his finally succeed goal, he then felt pain. It was like a heart attack, his heart hurts as he struggle and lean on the wall beside him. He grabs his chest, trying to suppress it, more like endure it._

 _Out of nowhere, the girl named Yua came out and walked beside him. "The pain you were receiving now was the effect of me taking your life time. I'm sure you had experience this many times but not once you had felt too much pain right?" she told him._

 _Natsu then vomit some blood on his side and Yua did nothing to help him. She was just staring at him, waiting for his response. Natsu somehow able to relax a bit but breathing heavily looked to her and gave a small smile._

" _Knowing they will live… I can finally… die in peace…" Natsu murmured to himself but Yua heard it._

" _No, you won't" Yua told him which surprise Natsu a bit, not knowing what she was talking about. She explained to him, "You still have a month to live before your life runs out Natsu Dragneel. Nothing can help you nor save you from this fate anymore like many other who could still escape death. Remember, one month."_

 _Natsu was breathing heavily at the same time doesn't know how to react on that information. Should he be happy that he still has time to be with them or sad because they will all witness that he will just die?_

 _Yua sigh as she spoke. "I had changed everyone's memories about Fairy Tail and you. Everyone will know that someone had frozen their time and it took you four years to recover them. No one will remember they had died, unless you bring your guild mates to the graveyard you had made for them. I had kept everyone's memories there. Show them their grave and they will remember the battle they had with Acnologia and their last moment. Since I had done this, everyone will not remember that Acnologia was already dead and so forth… this was just my token for you idiocy Natsu Dragneel."_

 _Natsu smiled, at least he won't be thinking about making stories for them to believe and explaining to them how they were revive and so forth. He will keep this fact a secret, no one will know this, only him, and him alone._

" _Thank you" Natsu said in almost a whisper._

 _Yua sigh, somehow not tired on too much work she had done on this day. She was the world's protector, she can do anything and one of it was granting people's wish. "Remember your second wish, they will lose their memories about you when you died."_

 _Natsu smiled weakly and nod. He felt another pain again as he's losing consciousness. Yua went to him and sat in front of him. She whispered to his ears. "Live happily as much as you can on your last moment, your death is unenviable."_

 _Natsu then finally closed his eyes and sleep._

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called out which snap Natsu on the flashback memories. He looked to her who was waving her hands and enjoying with the others. "Come on and join with us!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu smiled and run, joining with them. In this moment, he had decided that he will live his last moment as much as possible, so when he leaves, he's leaving… smiling for them.

* * *

Next day, Doranbolt came to them and smiled as he finally able to meet everyone is okay. The ordinary day was back to them.

"Master I'm so glad that you were finally back to normal" Doranbolt or Mest had said as he run to the Fairy Tail's guild master. They all stop on what they were doing when they heard the word 'back to normal'. They all didn't know what he was talking about.

"Mest did you come to visit?" Makarov asked, but it was also clear that he was confused like many others are.

Doranbolt nod "Of course, I was worried for this past four years that everyone was all frozen in time."

"Hey hey what do you mean?" Gray asked, can't hold his confusion anymore.

Doranbolt looked to everyone. All he can see was confusion and disbelief. He looked back to Makarov, "Didn't Natsu told you anything?" he asked.

"Natsu?" Makarov question as everyone look to Natsu who was actually on the S class quest board. Natsu flinch on everyone's sudden attention and sink down as he looked away. It seems he doesn't want to talk about it as he knows the truth and what will they know was just a false story.

Doranbolt seeing that he will never speak, he then decides to tell them. "An unknown mage used a forbidden spell and froze all of you, making you all sleep for four years within the frozen of time. The only one who wasn't affected was Natsu. We all thought that maybe because he was a fire mage that the spell didn't work on him. He was working hard for those whole years, searching the culprit and finding a way to free you all from that magic… he also suffered greatly for those whole years too master."

They all found it shocking at the same time, got angry on their selves. Natsu became sadden as he wanted to run away. That was not the true story. The real story was they died on their battle against Acnologia. He was the only the sole survivor on their guild. He was not strong enough, he wasn't able to protect any of his Nakama, his own family from him. Seeing how Natsu became sad makes everyone's heart shatter. How much did their dragon slayer suffer? Can they refill it? Can they heal it? Can they repay it?

"Natsu" Makarov called out and slowly, Natsu look to him. Makarov stood up and went up on the second floor, he then went to him. Natsu was just standing silently, not wanting to speak. Makarov was truly hurt, who could had done this to them? Who made one of his children suffer? The innocent, loud and bright sun Natsu doesn't deserve to suffer like that. All because of them he… "Natsu… it must have been hard was it…" Natsu looked at him in surprise. Makarov continued, "We're sorry Natsu, that you had suffered just to bring us back. You had suffered long enough."

Natsu can't help but smile. He had heard those words many times already, to other parallel worlds, his gramp's alternate self was saying the same thing to him, but now is different. Today it was his real gramps, his real guild master, Makarov. "Don't worry Gramps, I had completed it and brought you all back. My long suffering was already gone when all of you were finally awake and smiling once again."

Natsu gave his brightest smile to them which everyone can no longer help but tears came out. Makarov hug his son, "We're back… Natsu"

Natsu was surprise on his sudden word that he can no longer help but cry too. It was too touching for him. Surely, once they know he will die for less than a month, they will do something to keep him alive. He felt that Fairy Tail, his family was too special to his life… that is why he couldn't even think twice to his action. He doesn't regret his wish, this wish… was indeed a wonderful wish.

"Welcome back" Natsu whispered back to Makarov as he cried in happiness to see them alive once again.

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	5. Chapter 5 SS Quest Mission

**Chapter 5**

After such emotional event, Natsu once again look on the S rank quest. He was thinking deeply.

"Natsu why are you searching for a mission on S rank quest board? Have you forgotten that we can't have any S class quest?" Happy asked. He was just on Natsu's side and staring at him.

Natsu didn't bother answering as he think carefully on the mission he would take and finally, something caught his eyes and took the paper quest which was an SS Class Quest. It said dispersing the group of monsters in one night. The reward was 500,000,000 jewels. Thinking on his teammate, they would totally need a lot of money for their rent. He smiled as it was a perfect job for today.

"Let's go Happy" Natsu said as he run off and Happy's wings came out to follow him.

Natsu went to Makarov on the counter with Doranbolt and Mirajane who were chatting to one another and showed the quest he had like to do. Makarov and Mirajane were surprise on the paper they had shown to them.

"Gramps, Mira I'm taking this job!" Natsu announced happily to them. The one who react was Happy who shouted in shock on the sudden announcement.

"N-Natsu are you blind!?" Makarov shouted, "That's an SS class quest, you can't do that job!"

"Also it was a dangerous quest that almost none of the S class magician had ever done. Well Gildarts could but you are impossible." Mirajane added. Natsu answered back happily, "Don't worry Gramps, I'm taking the team in this mission, that way it would be more fun."

"Natsu aren't you-"Makarov was cut off by Doranbolt's laugh. Doranbolt then told them "Let him have the mission Master, I'm very sure that one of the Saint Wizards can complete the job."

Makarov and Mirajane look on him in wide eyes. Doranbolt was just smiling and nod three times, telling them it's the truth. Both then look back to Natsu who was just smiling and Happy in more wider eyes on shock. The three then shouted more than ever as the whole guild had heard it. The guild members then look on their master and Mirajane on why they had shouted.

"N-N-N-Na-Natsu! A-Are you really… ONE OF THE SAINT WIZARDS!?" Makarov asked in shout and disbelief that now everyone is surprise.

"N-NATSU!? FOR REAL!?" Jet said in disbelief, Droy followed up "A-A SAINT WIZARD!?"

Natsu can't help but sigh, "Mest I told you I reject that title, I don't want to become a saint wizard of the councils. I hate doing things that being force to me to do." Natsu reasoned him and Doranbolt answered him, "You deserve that title Natsu and beside, I did say I will do the paper works you were suppose to do. You shouldn't complain anymore."

"But I can't help it." Natsu said. Thinking back, the reason on why he was given a title was because he had defeated Acnologia. He was the sole survivor and as the council's tribute for him on his win against the strongest dragon, they had given him a title, as one of the saint wizard. He really had refused the title. He doesn't need a title for someone who failed to protect his family. Doranbolt was insisting him and in the end he accepted it, in exchange they can never order him around or give him a job that he doesn't like to do which somehow they had agreed. He then became one of the strongest Saint Wizards in Fiore.

Doranbolt had explained to them on how he was chosen to be one which is for Natsu, another lie story. He said about the one who had froze their time was one of the strongest criminal all over the continent and Natsu able to defeat that person alone. So he deserves to be one. Of course, everyone was overjoyed when they heard it as they all go to Natsu.

"That was so amazing Natsu-nii" Romeo said happily on his older brother model. Wendy followed up, "Congratulation on becoming a Saint Wizard Natsu-san"

"We're proud of you Natsu" Erza said as she holds his head and slam him to her armor, it was her way she was proud on him. Lucy was more than happy for her best friend, "Congratulation Natsu"

Everyone was congratulating them and Natsu can't help but smile for them. Inside he was truly hurt. He feels that all their great words, proud and their praises, he doesn't deserve all those words. He had failed them, failed to save them, so he doesn't deserve any of those words.

"Natsu" Lucy called out which snap his thought. She asked. "Are you alright Natsu? Somehow you just… paled" Natsu was bit surprise and look at everyone who were now concern about him. He smiled brightly to them, "N –no I'm fine! Now, shall we go on the job?"

They somehow smiled as they were glad that he was fine and nothing seems bothering him. Maybe he was just thinking about the job. Makarov look to Mirajane and nod, giving his approval for Natsu to take the job. Mirajane can't help but smiled and look back to Natsu, "Please be careful Natsu, everyone"

Natsu smiled even more brightly as he turns to his teammates, "Let's get going everyone!"

"Aye SIR!" Happy happily replied. "Wait, let me prepare my things first Natsu" Lucy said and followed by Erza who nod, "According to that mission, Lior City is four stop train and one ride boat and carriage. Let's meet on the train station everyone."

"AYE" The team Natsu replied to Erza. Natsu seems can't help his excitement as he was jumping so happily as he go out the guild.

"Don't be so excited Flamebrain" Gray said which earns him a glare from Natsu. "Shut up Icefreak" Natsu said but seems Gray was not affected to his insult.

Natsu was fine to that, somehow he felt nostalgic as the one who was saying that now was his real rival and friend, Gray Fullbuster. He was very happy, to have another quest with them which he truly miss and also truly envy to his other self from other time or parallel world.

He smiled as his friends were just behind and following him.

'Now on the job quest… my final… job quest with everyone…' Natsu look up on the clear sky, where the sun was shining brightly upon them. 'I'll make my last moment… where I will never regret'

* * *

Soon, everyone arrive on the train station. Unexpectedly, Natsu was the first one to arrive with Happy, followed up by Erza then Gray and then Lucy, Wendy and Carla. Natsu smiled as they finally complete.

"Shall we go everyone? To the S class quest!" Natsu announce which they reply an excitement 'Yeah'.

They soon ride on the train and run off, heading to their destination. They were somehow surprise that Natsu seems can finally hold his motion sickness as he just close his eyes and not acting sick at all while Wendy seems having a hard time because of the sickness.

"Natsu… you don't feel sick?" Happy asked in curiosity. Natsu opened his left eyes and smiled a bit, "Somehow buddy but still I feel sick if ever the train took more than an hour. I need to make myself more comfortable and rest to endure such long time."

"Amazing Natsu, so you were now able to do that" Lucy said in amazement, Wendy was telling the same thing to her mind but can't voice it out because of her motion sickness.

"Natsu can you teach Wendy how to do that?" Carla asked. Natsu smiled and nod, "Sure, I'll tell you how to do it but it takes more than time of training and endurance." Carla can't help but amaze on Natsu. This isn't how she remembers about him. The child kind behavior of Natsu became mature and much cooler that she can now compare him to other men who were hotter.

"You really had change Natsu." Erza began as how happy and proud she is for him. "You became more than an adult. You really had matured than the last time I had met you. It seems four years was really long lost time… like in Tenroujima… the time we had lost seven years with everyone… and now to you for four years… I feel… shame on myself for you." Erza can't help but bring out the feeling she was keeping all this time after she had heard what happened to them and especially to Natsu. She didn't able to help or even protect her Nakama… she feels like she was useless and weak.

Gray without voicing it out also feels the same as Erza. It was showing to his right hand as he grip it hard like he wanted to punch something and destroy something. He felt he had betrayed Natsu at the same time pain for making him sad because they fell on the magic so easily, what's more is unnoticed. He's an Ice magician for goodness sake, he should somehow able to sense it or able to do something even from within but what? He didn't sense and done anything!

Lucy felt ashamed on herself. She too feels bad that she was unable to do anything for Natsu. Was she still weak to unable to do something? To fell so easily? To make her best friend suffer like that? If she was just there for him, if she was just there to help him, if she was… there is too much regret which pains her heart.

Wendy and Carla were thinking almost same as everyone. Unable to do anything, to left him and remain frozen, unable to notice, unable to help him and much more! Now they had lost four years of their time, four years of Natsu's devastation, pain and suffering.

Happy was the only one who showed how he truly feels because right now, he was crying. Tears were flowing continuously, like there was no stopping. He was not there for his best friend, to support him and help him bring them back.

Natsu doesn't want this to happen. He doesn't want to see them crying and blaming themselves. It was HE who was supposes to suffer. Unable to protect them and died in the hands of the Chaos Dragon, Acnologia.

Natsu gave his bright smile, hopefully they will all stop thinking about it and move on which is for himself will never be able to do that. "Don't worry everyone, what is important is all of you are free and now once again beside me. So stop thinking about that."

"But Natsu… I… " Happy seems can't continue as he can't seems to put the right word he was about to say. Natsu pat his head, telling him it was alright and also over. He looks back on the others and told the same thing. He kept convincing them until they finally did and stop talking about it. Even so, Natsu know they still can't let go of it. He just hopes that this mission could make them forget about it.

Later, they arrive on their stop and now heading to the port where they need to ride a boat next. As they go, Natsu was now telling Wendy how to hold and control her motion sickness which gave Wendy a full attention on everything he was saying. The other five were also listening, somehow happy for the two dragon slayer.

* * *

Soon, they were now riding on the boat and Natsu seems fine while Wendy was suffering on her motion sickness once again. Natsu keep telling her what to do to control her motion sickness and Wendy was trying her best to do what Natsu was telling her to do. They soon arrive on the port on the other side and Wendy failed to do it.

"Don't worry Wendy, I just like that when I started doing it too. You will do it someday, just continue to practice and understand the concept within it." Natsu said, encouraging the despair Wendy. She looks to him and nod, somehow got happy to his words.

"Natsu we should rest here for a bit and head to our destination tomorrow. Sunset is almost coming and I can already see you're tired from our travel." Erza said to them. "What are you talking about Erza? I'm still fine and still can keep going." Natsu protested but Lucy gave a warning glare and said "No we won't. Look at you Natsu, don't tell me you still haven't notice your sweat and pale look of yours. Maybe it was the reason of your too long endurance on your motion sickness. We should rest so we have a full energy tomorrow for the mission."

"Happy agree with everyone Natsu" Happy said to his friend. Carla nod as her agreement, "Wendy also need to rest, we can continue tomorrow, for now, let's save our strength."

Natsu who can see they were determined to rest can't help but give up. "Fine, we rest"

Everyone smile. "Now let's find an inn to rest." Erza said which everyone agrees. Natsu remembering something asked them, "Wait, do any of you have any money to rest on the inn?"

Now that made everyone stops and look on each other. The one who paled was Lucy who had realize it, "We don't have any money! What's more is we don't have money for our rents right!?" Lucy said in bit panic. Gray somehow embarrass that he too had realize it, "We don't have money… we can't rest to any inn or even it any dinner for today."

Erza became depress, "Tha-that's right, how could I not realize it? Someone please hit me!" Carla was the one who replied to her, "No one will do that… now that we know, looks like we'll have to stay outside for a rest and… we also have to find some food on our own"

Everyone seems depress. Natsu can't help but sigh and smiled, "Come on guys, let's go and rest. I'll take care of it."

Everyone was confused on what he just said and soon they arrive on the inn and their rooms were paid by Natsu, even a dinner for them.

"Now problem solve" Natsu said happily to them. They were all speechless.

"Natsu… you have money within you?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Natsu was staring at them for a minute before nodding, "I do and never use it. I brought some because it might be needed just in case."

Gray can't help but smirk, "For some reason, you became a responsible person now Natsu." Erza followed up, "You became a life saver Natsu, thank you."

"Natsu-san truly became a true man" Wendy commented which made Carla nod as she agree to her. Happy went to his head and said, "Natsu let's eat some fish!"

Natsu can't help but smile, "Sure buddy"

Erza smiled and then turn to them, "Everyone let's get ready for dinner and rest for tomorrow"

"AYE!"

* * *

Night, everyone were now sleeping on their every room. One room for Erza, Lucy Wendy and Carla and another room for Gray, Natsu and Happy. The only one who wasn't sleeping was Natsu. For some reason, he can't sleep. This was his second day where he had witness them alive, a wish truly come true. Tomorrow will be his third day and also his twenty-seven days left to live.

He stood up and went to the window to look on the clear night sky. As he does, he looks down and surprises the person who was waving to him. It was an old man and seems happy. Natsu recognizing the old man smiled brightly as he went out the room quietly for them not to be disturbed to their sleep. He soon happily went out the inn and went to the old man.

"Shiro! It's been a while" Natsu said to the old man. The old man named Shiro nod as he too was happy to see him again. "It's been a year Natsu Dragneel. How do you feel? Your wish came true"

Natsu replied happily, "It was the greatest, I never knew this wish would really come true, like a dream became reality. Thank you for everything Shiro. Because of you that I would never learn anything about Yua and my wish of seeing them again might never been granted."

Shiro nod happily for him but then became sad. "I heard from Yua about your wish… the price… Natsu… are you…"

Natsu smiled to that, "I have no regret Shiro, I didn't mind sacrificing my life for them." Shino can't help but be sad for him. Natsu knowing what he was thinking just smiled, telling him he is completely fine. Both for some reason began a staring contest until Natsu noticed something to the old man. "Shiro what's that black thing under your eyes?"

Shiro touch the black thing on his eyes and laugh at it. "Y-you see, Yua came after she had finished completing your wish Natsu and of course she gave a hell out of me because I told you about Yua."

"O-oh… it looks painful" Natsu said which made Shiro laugh. The old man said, "This was nothing Natsu. I also just came here to see how you were doing… so what are you planning to do now?"

Natsu gave a soft smile and told his plan to him. "I'll start on having my final guild quest with my teammates, then I'll visit my friends around the world and then… disband the team and quit the guild."

Shiro was surprise on his sudden decision. "Leave the guild? Natsu it seems you're taking things so suddenly." Natsu answered back, "No I'm not. I rather have some time with them than keep taking some missions. Besides, I have short time left right? I think it's the best to do things that you wanted to do before it was too late."

Shiro kept quiet but then nod. "Don't push yourself Natsu, it's alright to cry and say all your pain to your friends. Don't keep it to yourself."

Natsu was bit shock on her words but then smiled. "Don't worry Shiro, have you forgotten?" His eyes turn into a lifeless sight, "I'm already long time broken."

Shiro once again kept quiet. He walked, heading to him and hug him. "If ever you need someone to be by your side, don't hesitate to come to me Natsu. I'll be waiting on the usual place. Promise me that." Natsu felt the warm the old man was giving to him. For some reason, he reminds him of Igneel. "Thank you" he whispered to him.

* * *

Next Morning, everyone went out the inn after they had taken breakfast.

"Yosssss! Let's head to Lior City as soon as possible!" Natsu yelled. "AYE!" Happy happily answered back.

The others can't help but just smile on how energetic Natsu is.

"Don't get ahead on yourself Flamebrain" Gray said as he walked ahead, following Natsu. Lucy just smiled and so was the other girls and followed up to them too.

They all soon arrived on the fort and sail, heading to the destination, where their mission was located. Natsu can't help but smile even thought he felt bit motion sickness from the inside. He will make sure that this last mission he will have, shall become the best one.

They soon arrive and got a ride on the carriage, heading to their final destination.

"I-I can't… hold on… any… more" Wendy groan as she was trying to overcome her motion sickness. Carla was even more worried for her, "Just hang in there Wendy, we're just few miles away left. You can do it."

Wendy can't help but wanting to faint or just get out of the carriage. As she kept thinking that, she was suddenly been pulled in and lay on that person's lap. It was Natsu who pull her in and then he put his index finger on her forehead and ignites a small flame. Everyone was surprise on his action.

"Natsu" Lucy called out and Natsu just smiled as his reassurance to them. "Don't worry everyone, I made sure my flame won't hurt her." Natsu told them which was their relief. He then look down on Wendy, "How do you feel Wendy?"

Wendy feeling the warm on her forehead smiled, "I feel fine, and somehow my sickness was depleting Natsu-san." Natsu smiled to that, "I see, that's good to hear."

Carla was surprise, "N-Natsu… you can use healing magic from fire magic?" Happy was shock, "EH!? Natsu could!?"

"Of course not Happy" Natsu immediately said to them. "All I'm doing was giving warm and comfort around her body. It actually helps to ease your mind and body. It somehow also works on motion sickness too."

Erza was even more impress to him, "It seems you had learn many things Natsu"

Natsu just smiled, but in the inside he was hurt. He had learned many things after their death. His long suffering became his path of solitude, not accepting anyone and no longer letting himself to have fun. His whole life was pain as he let himself continue to suffer. 'It would be better if I had learned many things and you were all there beside me…' Natsu thought as he closed his eyes and continue to concentrate his flame for Wendy.

Everyone didn't noticed the sudden sadness and pain his eyes unconsciously showed. Everyone, except Lucy who can't help but wonder. 'What are you keeping from us? … Natsu'

"Lucy" a whispered called his name. Looking on that person, it was Gray.

"You okay?" Gray asked her in whisper. Lucy gave a small smile and nod, telling him she's fine. Gray knew she was lying. Her eyes were showing doubt and pain. He can also tell it was pertaining to Natsu. He then looks on Natsu who seems sleeping which the truth doesn't. He was also worried about his rival and he knew there is something that was being kept from them. He would like to know the truth and he will surely find that out.

They soon arrive on the city and immediately went to the client. The client was the head mayor of the city. He was now actually grateful that finally, someone from the guild had answered his quest.

"Ohh thank you very much for picking this quest. As you may all know, none had ever able to complete this job which turns into an SS class quest. I'm looking forward for your success on this job Fairy Tail Magician." The mayor said as he bows to them.

Everyone was just smiling. Erza was the one who spoke, "We also thank you for welcoming us full heartedly. Kindly tell us the details of our job?"

"Certainly" The mayor immediately said in full delight.

Soon, they were on the mayor's office and began the discussion.

The mayor was the first one to speak, he started after he cleared his throat. "He-here is the deal Fairy Tail Mages, if you able to complete this quest which I hopefully you all will, you will receive your reward which I may thinking on doubling it if you all made a great job with it. Now here was your quest. The monster I wanted you to get rid off is the Regirocks."

"Re-Regirocks!?" The person who reacts was Lucy who seems surprise and terrified. The team looks to Lucy. "Do you know something about Regirocks Lucy?" Erza asked in question. Lucy asked in disbelief, "Erza you don't know anything about Regirocks!?" Erza shook her head, telling no. Lucy look on the others and saw the confuse look of Wendy, Gray and Happy. Carla for some reason was same as Lucy who has an expression of disbelief and also terrified. Looking on Natsu, he seems thinking deeply.

Lucy sighs and explained to them about Regirock. "Regirock, the strongest and most powerful rock type monster, almost no magic were affected against them. Some says it takes more than hundred of magicians to take down one Regirock."

"Almost no magic were affected huh… that seems interesting for not being an ordinary rock." Gray said, somehow able to absorb and understand everything about what she had told them. Erza nod as her understanding, she look on the mayor and asked. "How many Regirock do you want us to get rid mayor and where do you think are they right now?"

The mayor was somehow paled but then answered her, "In the cave mine where we suppose to dig to hunt some minerals but due to those Regirocks roaming around the mine even outside, we can't do anything. As for how many they are… we don't know but we had confirmed that they were more than twenties."

"T-Twenties!?" Lucy can't help but shout it out loud for she doesn't know that what to do. For some reason, she was now regretting coming along on this job.

"This would be troublesome" Gray said his thought out loud, Erza nod "More than twenties huh, I don't know how strong those Regirocks are and if they were truly strong, our number is not enough to finish them off." Wendy was now bit panicking, "W-What should we do?"

"Hey" they all look to Natsu who spoke, he asked in serious tone, "Those Regirocks… are there any place around the area that has a low temperature? Like any snow mountain or so forth?" Natsu's teammates were surprise on the new Natsu they were seeing, can't believe that there child like Natsu Dragneel could become mature and talk like an adult already.

The mayor was thinking deeply when he thought about it, "There was a big ice that arrived to the port and due to the hot temperature it easily melted… now that I think about it… it was after when the Regirocks appeared out of nowhere."

Natsu could somehow already make a conclusion, "That means the Regirocks in the mines were all lost Regirocks."

"What do you mean Natsu?" Happy asked and Natsu happily answered him, "Regirocks live on the cold temperature such as snowy mountains or even icebergs. The big ice that arrived seems to be carrying some Regirocks and landed here when they got an opportunity to get out before the ice melt. Now they were trying to find a place to live and it happened that the mine was a cold place for them to stay."

Everyone were speechless, especially his teammates. Was this really Natsu Dragneel? THEIR FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!?

Natsu took out the quest paper again and re-read it. He smiled even more when he was done confirming it.

"Shall we go?" Natsu asked to his teammates, ready to go on the job.

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	6. Chapter 6 I wish to quit Fairy Tail

**Chapter 6**

 _Natsu took out the quest paper again and re-read it. He smiled even more when he was done confirming it._

 _"Shall we go?" Natsu asked to his teammates, ready to go on the job._

Natsu was walking happily while his other comrades were bit far from him, just staring at him.

"I wonder how much Natsu-san change when we were still frozen for these four years?" Wendy asked in wonder. Gray thought in wonder too, since he never thought Natsu could make an offer to their client which was really a surprising one.

 **Flashback**

 _Still with the client who was the mayor, Natsu spoke._

" _Hey old man, can we bring the Regirocks to their respective home instead of raiding them?" Natsu asked which surprise them. The mayor spoke "Bring Regirocks home? Are you sure? I mean, can you bring them home?" Natsu answered, "If only we can tame their wildness. Beside, Regirocks are very important species since they were the once who produce the Nuntracyncrolize."_

 _Everyone was surprise on the sudden information. Natsu raised his eye brow, "What? You didn't know?" the mayor's mouth can now compare to a fish, open and closing. "Nutracyncrolize, a very powerful crystal medicine that can cure almost all sickness, I didn't know they can make crystals that important!" Natsu nod, "They made crystals when an aurora appeared in the sky of the snowy mountains… so, how about it?"_

" _DEAL! Nutracyncrolize was very important to all people around Fiore and knowing the Regirocks were the once who produce them, we can't let their number go less. Return them back home, that's your mission." The mayor said, very desperate on his orders. Natsu smiled widely as for his companions stays speechless, still registering the whole information they had heard._

 **End of Flashback**

Lucy thought for a second before voicing out her thought, "If what Natsu said is true, that means we should necessary bring them back home." Erza looked to Lucy and asked, "Lucy do you know any snowy place around?" Lucy took a map from her bag and searched for it until she pointed it out. "There is one but we need a ship to travel this far and it might take more than or less five days to arrive… I think."

Erza nod on the information, "Looks like we will only problem the ship after we're done with the Regirocks." Carla nod, "I agree."

Happy flew to Natsu and asked happily, "Natsu you became amazing this past four years. So Regirocks was the ones who produce the Nutracyncrlize. Natsu do you know how to tame them? You did say we need to tame them in order to return them back home." Natsu laugh to it, "Of course I don't know how to tame them Happy." Happy was shock, "EHHH!? You don't know how to tame them!?"

Natsu pouted a bit, "That's why I had been thinking Happy. All I know is Regirocks loves cold places since that was their natural habitats and other than that I no longer know." Happy hum on the answer but then smiled, "Natsu just how did you know much about them?" Natsu thought for a minute before murmured his answer, "From the books" Happy froze, did he hear it right? Books?

Natsu looked on the road but his mind was flying elsewhere. Thinking back when he still doesn't know about the Book of Chronos and the existence of Yua, he was just alone and not letting himself felt joy or happiness again. He did that as his own punishment for being weak and being unable to save his friends. Fairy Tail was doom, only he was left but what about it? He lost everyone, can he even call his guild home? For him, he thinks he no longer does. This place was isolated, only the memories of his family had left for him. Nothing to do, for some reason he used all his time reading books. Not like he really wants to read one but he was bored, he doesn't even know what to do anymore. He just started when he saw Levy's book on the table. It pains him every time he sees a book, since it reminds him of her, the team Shadow Gear and then everyone. He made himself suffer, until the day he found the forbidden book, the book of Chronos.

"Natsu we arrive" Happy said which snap Natsu from his flashbacks.

The others went beside Natsu and saw their destination. The Mine was just ahead and beside to those entrance were two Regirocks, they seems to be the one keeping watch on them.

"What now? Any ideas?" Lucy asked them. Erza thought for a minute before raising her hand and a sword came out. "Maybe putting them to sleep might work." Lucy interfered, "E-Erza Regirocks are rock monsters, so they don't sleep." Erza look shock.

"In any case we need to bring them to their home. Looking at them they seem over protective at the same time very wild." Gray said as he observed them. Wendy nod and spoke, "T-they might be because this place wasn't their natural habitat for living. They were all confused on where they are." Carla agrees to that, "This is bit troublesome, just how we can tame them?"

"Hey guys" they all looked to Natsu who spoke, "I have an idea"

Later on the mine where two Regirocks were looking around, they heard a muzzling sound and looked on the source. They saw Wendy, waving her hands to them. It seems she was trying to get their attention. Both Regirocks raised their hand and a beam was forming. It was about to be fired when someone appeared behind them. It was Gray, ready to use his magic.

" **Ice Make: Field!** " Gray froze everything around them, giving a cold temperature to the Regirocks.

Natsu appeared in front of them and began to tame them as he talk to them. Somehow he able to tame them through words and he gave a grin to everyone, telling it was okay. Lucy, Happy and Carla came out behind Gray while Erza came out beside Wendy.

"They like the cold temperature everyone… now to get their comrades, Gray keep it up!" Natsu said, he really seems enjoying the mission. Gray sighs but smiling, he nod, agreeing to him. Happy flew to Natsu's side, "Natsu you can talk to them? Can you understand them?"

"What are you talking about Happy? Of course I don't" Natsu answered. Happy looked disappointed. Natsu looked back on the others and grin, "Let's go inside and lead their companions back home everyone."

"AYE!"

So, the team went in the cave and did the same they had done to the two just outside, waiting for them. Gray used his magic to give them a cold temperature while Natsu tried to talk to them. One of the Regirocks didn't accept him as he began to attack but was only rewarded by Natsu's strong punch out of irritation. Wendy healed the poor Regirock and soon took its liking to her, making it only follow Wendy which she was fine with it.

* * *

The team soon lead them to the hidden port where they got some rumors where criminals such as pirates port there. They went there and perfectly, one of the pirate ships was on port and the men seem busy. The strongest members, Gray, Natsu and Erza smirk evilly, making Lucy shiver on what they were thinking. The three soon crush themselves to them and Lucy and Wendy having no choice join in. The two exceed just stayed behind, watching over the Regirocks.

After they hijack the ship, they used the pirates to be their sailors, heading to the snowy land which was the Regirock's home, the place called, Sanctum Island of Ice. Lucy was thinking how demons the three could be but in the end didn't mind, after all, they can have a free ride and help the Regirocks get home without problem. The Regirocks rode on the ship made of ice by Gray and only being pushed by the rope that was connected to the pirate ship. Wendy again was feeling motion sickness and Carla was there for her. Natsu on the other hand was fine and watches over to both Regirocks on the ice boat and the surroundings. Erza was the one who was scarring the crews, making sure they won't slack off while Gray and Happy was just watching, not minding much.

Lucy decide to talk to Natsu, since Happy seems busy talking to Carla.

"N-Natsu" Lucy called. Natsu looked to her in questioning look. It for a while before Lucy spoke again, "Natsu… can you tell me… what happened to you while we're… gone?"

Natsu was bit surprise on the sudden question. He looked down a bit and asked, "W-why did you ask that so suddenly Lucy? D-didn't Mest already told you the whole story?" Lucy shook her head, "He did but not all Natsu. I want to know Natsu… w-well if you want to talk about it then its fine… just that… it makes me curious that's all."

"I see" Natsu was unsure what to tell her. He doesn't want to talk to the real reality that happened to them. What should he do?

Lucy on the other hand kept waiting but nervous on the inside. She wanted to know what happened to her best friend, how much he live and suffered, that way, maybe… just maybe it will ease his pain a bit. Lucy sees Natsu like he was carrying a huge burden on his shoulder. She wants to change his way of thinking. If she could at least, ease the burden he was holding, she would gladly do so.

Natsu was still thinking as he decide to tell it to her, not the whole story but the story where he gotten a hope of his life. "When I was still alone, I never know what to do back then, until someone came to me."

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled as he talks about him, "An old man. His name was Shiro, odd name but really he is very different old man I had ever met. He was the one who helped me when I don't know what to do and the one who teaches me many things around this world… even master using that book too."

"Book? What book Natsu?" Lucy asked and Natsu decide not to say anymore more than he already had. Lucy seems to understand what he was thinking as she let it be. Natsu spoke, "Many things happened, even in my travel alone… until I finally meet the person that Shiro told me that could help me from your… situation… her name was Yua. She's very mystery and powerful, although I never seen her whole potential. She helped me from… unfreezing you from the… frozen time."

Lucy was bit surprise, 'So someone helped us beside Natsu' she thought as she kept listening. Natsu continued, "After that she went away. I don't know where she is now, I can just guess she return back to where I met her or she travel on her own."

Lucy hums and looked to him and smiled, "Thank you for telling me Natsu… I'm happy you shared it to me." Natsu smiled back, "It was nothing Lucy. Maybe I should thank you for asking me that question." Lucy smiled even more and turn into a gentle one, "Natsu… if ever your thinking something that troubles you, feel free to tell us… we can help you since… we're friends right?"

Natsu was shock, she actually noticed the thing he kept trying to hide from them. He smiled, actually laughing on himself, "I will Lucy"

Lucy smiled as she decides to give him company. Natsu was really hurt on the inside, just how much longer can he hold it? The longer he thinks, the longer he became stubborn to himself.

'I can do this. I already suffered and learned pain and loneliness… this pain… I can fight it… I… I can handle it… until the end of my life.'

* * *

Later and they were still in the middle of the sea. The Regirocks were still quiet as they wait, Erza keeping her eyes on every crew, Gray looking after the Regirocks while Wendy still in her bad condition and both exceeds were there for her. On the side, Natsu was already feeling the motion sickness and Lucy was there for him.

"Natsu you can rest if you feel sick" Lucy said in worried. Natsu gave an assuring smile, "I-I'm fine Lu-Lucy. I-I can still go on."

"It's been more than hours since we ride on the ship, maybe your endurance is getting less effective." Lucy said as she looked around but saw nothing but sea. Natsu paled, knowing it will take more than hours for them to arrive.

Natsu rest his head on the side and closed his eyes, relaxing and feeling the wind, that's when he felt something as he stood up. Lucy looked worried.

"Natsu? Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu kept looking around, as if he was looking for something. As he kept looking, he's eyes widen when he found the source. "Lucy" Natsu called, making Lucy give her full attention to her. Natsu spoke, "Something coming… Lucy, alarm everyone and be ready."

"Natsu?"

"Enemies are coming" Natsu said which surprise Lucy and gave a determination look and nod. Lucy went away to alarm Erza and the others while Natsu kept watching, preparing for their coming.

"Enemy? Are you sure Lucy?" Erza asked as she heard Lucy's alarming words. Lucy nod, "Natsu told me to tell everyone to be ready." Erza nod, believing her "Okay, tell to Gray and tell him to make sure the Regirocks won't go berserk."

"Got it" Lucy run, heading to Gray while Erza ordered the pirate men to be ready.

Natsu was looking around to find those coming enemies. It would be a hard battle for him since they will fight on the ship which he hates transportation the most. Seeing around him, there was nothing more than water. No one was around and seems peaceful but nothing can escape from his senses.

'There's no one above but I can feel their coming but where?' Natsu thought as he looked around but still no sight of any coming enemies. He looked down and saw a dark blue sea. His eyes widen, 'Below'

Lucy was just finish informing Gray and went back to Natsu but before she could call him, Natsu jump out the ship.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted as she went on the place where he was standing before and looked down on the water. "What is he doing?" She questioned but something pop out to her mind. Looking around, it was peaceful and the only thing she can see was water everywhere, like no one was actually there to attack them. But Natsu sense them and he just jump down… that would mean…

"Underwater, the enemies are coming underwater!" Lucy realized as she shouted to everyone, informing the enemies were below them.

Under water, Natsu was diving deeper as he is heading to the enemies location. The enemies that are coming to them have a submarine and also big enough for a large people of men. Natsu exam the submarine for second before noticing the coming rocket launcher. Natsu swim away and ignite his fire in his fist. He punched the launchers and explodes.

Above the ship, Gray saw the small rise of the water.

"They're here." Gray looked back on the Regirocks who seems to have sense danger. He looked on Happy and ordered him, "Watch over the Regirocks, I'll go and finish them."

"Aye sir!" Happy respond.

Gray took off his shirt and pants like blink of an eye before jumping on the water. Gray dive as he went on the place where the enemy seems located. As he got near, he saw Natsu was already there and punching the launchers that are coming.

Natsu looked behind and saw Gray coming. He smirks as he decides to finish them. His flame became even stronger as the water near to it was evaporating.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Punch!** "

Natsu damage the submarine as the water was coming inside it. The people there were panicking as the water was coming and also rising. Gray took the final attack as he used his Ice make Magic.

" **Ice Make: Pillar!** "

A pillar of ice rises up from the water which surprised the crew while Lucy, Erza and Happy looked at it. Inside of that pillar was the submarine that was supposed to ambush them. Above the pillar were both Gray and Natsu.

"They did it!" Lucy said happily. Erza just smiled, glad that nothing worse happened. The Regirocks became calm as they no longer sense danger much on Happy's relief.

"You done it Gray" Natsu said, offering a fist bump to Gray. Gray grin as he accepted it, "Yeah"

Natsu grin too as he able to team up with him. Remembering the past, just how much did he miss fighting against Gray. They never desire teaming up with each other because they never get along but now somehow he missed it.

"Hoy Flamebrain what's with the face?" Gray asked.

Natsu's flashback stops and just smiled, "Nothing Ice freak. I just remember the past."

Gray doesn't know whenever accept that excuse or not. In any case, he'll try finding something that could ease him. He, no, they all except Natsu has four years gap, he was now wondering how much had change within those four years.

* * *

Sunset when they finally arrived the island. The Regirocks after that went out their ways as they will continue living to their home island. Fairy Tail waves their good byes to them, glad that they able to bring them back home.

"Yos! Now that they're home, let's return back and get our reward." Natsu shouted happily. Lucy nod as she agrees, "I agree. Let's go home everyone."

"E-eh!? A-Already!?" Wendy said in bit panic. Lucy sweat drops a bit, remembering something she almost forgot. "I-I'm sorry Wendy, shall we stay here for today and went back home tomorrow?"

Erza nod, "Agree, we need to rest after our long journey and so are those men too." They all looked on the pirates who were now tired. Carla sighs, "I think I will agree to this."

"Aye" Happy added. Natsu didn't argue as he too felt tiredness and he can't control his Motion Sickness anymore. He looked on the direction where the Regirocks had left and surprise on what he was seeing. "Guys look"

They all look on the direction Natsu was pointing and saw a young Regirock was coming back, bringing a large crystal in hand. Once the young Regirock is with them, he hands over the crystal to them.

"Wow! The crystal is really shining and beautiful." Happy said as he stare it. Wendy asked in curiosity, "Everyone what kind of crystal is this?"

"Ah if it's the Nuntracyncronize!" Lucy said in surprise that everyone looked to her. "Everyone doesn't know? Nuntracyncronize was originally a crystal. With right amount of flame we can make it turn to liquid and we can finally use it for medicine."

"Amazing Lucy-san" Wendy said in amazement and looked to the young Regirock who was giving it to them. "Is this for us?" she asked.

The young Regirock pushed the crystal to them, telling yes. Wendy looked on the others and the all nod, telling her to take it. Wendy smiled on the young Regirock and took the crystal.

"Thank you very much Regirock-san" Wendy said. The young Regirock turn around and left them, returning to his other comrades. Natsu smiled on the Regirock and looked on the crystal. "Wendy why don't we make it into a medicine? It's really helpful especially to motion sickness."

"Really Natsu-san!? Yeah let's do it!" Wendy said happily that made Carla and the others smiled. Everyone decide to stay in the island for one night even in cold weather and sailed back home on the next morning.

* * *

Arriving back on the city, the mayor was so happy that the Regirocks were no longer around the mine and much more they were safely return home. The mayor gave them their reward and insisting on doubling them but Natsu and the others refuse, it what was stated on the quest was the only reward they can get with no amount of increase. It was their pride as a Fairy Tail Mages of course. The mayor gave up and just gave them a free ride for their departure, heading to the train station and now on their way home to Magnolia.

Team Natsu safely arrive in Magnolia and back to Fairy Tail Natsu shared their reward money with everyone thay could help them pay for their current depts. They were all so grateful to Natsu that they see him as their life saver. Natsu was happy, that somehow he able to help them out from their current crisis problem. They all celebrate with their whole heart content.

* * *

Next day, some went on the job quest to earn more money. Team Natsu took this as their relaxing day since their leader, Natsu told them that he won't be taking for a child for a while. In the end, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla went on the job while Lucy stayed behind, planning to visit her magazine agency with Happy since Natsu insist him to come with her and having no choice he accepted it.

Natsu also on that day went off somewhere that no one knows where.

A week had past and still no sign of Natsu's return. They all became so worried that he just disappeared without anyone knowing where he is. They tried looking for him in the middle of their mission but no luck, still no sign of Natsu.

Lucy sighs, "That Natsu, just where did he go? That… that idiot." Levy, tried to comfort her best friend, "Don't worry Lucy. I'm sure where ever he is, he'll be coming back any moment."

"Still Levy… I…" Lucy still can't over her uneasiness. Levy was really worried, what should she do?

Just in the right time, the door opened, revealing a familiar salmon hair. Everyone was now seeing Natsu in front of them.

"I'm back!" Natsu said with a large grin.

"Natsu!" All shouted in union as they all went to Natsu in relief.

Natau gave a questioning look, "Hoy everyone, just what's wrong? Any trouble came?"

"Trouble? It's you who made trouble! Just where the heck had you gone this whole week Flamebrain? Everyone is worried about you." Gray scolded while Natsu raised an eye brow, "Worried? Why? Just because I didn't return back without notice?"

"Master and everyone are worried Natsu." This time, Erza said in warning tone. Natsu was bit surprise before looking down, "S-sorry… just that… I just went to have a visit with other Guilds."

"Other guilds? Why?" Lisanna asked. Natsu decide not to answer that question, "In any case I'm sorry. Well here I am and back, is there any other problem?"

They can't believe on Natsu. They were worried and this is how he'll just tell them!?

'Natsu… just… just what are you hiding from us?' Lucy question in worried. Why is her chest hurt all of the sudden?

* * *

Three days later after his return, everyone in no doubt that Natsu was definitely hiding something. He seems… more cheerful and sometime, not to himself. How they should describe him? Ah, strange. The most people who notice the strangeness about him were Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Master Makarov.

Happy and Lucy witness him cry when he was alone and tried to ask what happened but he won't tell them, Erza and Gray noticed their Fire Dragon was sometimes lifeless every time he was thinking deep, especially on something that pains him, Gajeel and Wendy notice something about Natsu change but can't pinpoint the exact point of what it is while Makarov noticed how Natsu wanted to have time with everyone and most of all enjoy himself with them.

They all wanted to ask their Dragon Slayer but they know that even if they do, he will never answer them.

Not everyone knows but Natsu also know what they were thinking. He really blames himself for making them notice at the same time, unable to suppress his sadness and despair, especially his regret. He sighs, how could he let this happened. He looked on the night sky above him, it was a clear night that can clearly see the stars above. He smiled, filling nostalgic for some reason. He looked down and stood up on his place.

'I only have fifteen days left… I think… I think it's time to do it so they won't be worried about me.' Natsu thought sadly but even its painful, he decided to do it. He looked on the mark of Fairy Tail on his shoulder and smiled. His right hand grabbed his chest, remembering the price of his wished which until now still doesn't regret.

* * *

Next day, Natsu went to Fairy Tail, seems serious as he kept walking as the others who felt it stop on what they were doing and looked on their Dragon Slayer. Natsu went straightly to their guild master, Makarov who was drinking booze.

"Gramps I want to talk to you privately." Natsu said in serious expression which made Makarov put all his attention on him. Makarov put down his booze on his side and cross his arms as he looked back to Natsu. "What is it son?"

"I want to talk to you privately" Natsu repeated but, "I want to know what do you want to talk about here. I'm sure you already notice that you already made everyone worry. I think they have a right to hear them too."

Natsu can see he will never budge on his demand and looked to everyone. All their attention was in him, waiting for him to speak. Natsu sighs and looked back on their guild master.

"Fine… If that's the case, I will say the main point." Natsu said, seems determine about something. Everyone are now all ears on what he was about to say. Natsu looked on Makarov straightly in the eye. "Gramps, no, Master… I… I wish to quit Fairy Tail."

All eyes are widening. Did they hear it right? Did… Did Natsu really say he wish to QUIT FAIRY TAIL!?

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	7. Chapter 7 Confession

**Chapter 7**

" _Gramps, no, Master… I… I wish to quit Fairy Tail."_

 _All eyes are widening. Did they hear it right? Did… Did Natsu really say he wish to QUIT FAIRY TAIL!?_

Everyone was still in silence, still registering within their mind at the same, in disbelief. Natsu Dragneel who loves Fairy Tail more than anyone just says he wish to quit Fairy Tail!?

"N-Na-Natsu… did… did I hear it right?" Makarov asked, more like demanded. Natsu stayed silent as his eyes shadowed for a while before repeating his word again. "I wish to quit Fairy Tail Ma-" he was stopped when someone grabs his collar by force and it was Gray, seems really angry.

"What did you say? You wanted to quit Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, clearly even his eyes shadowed from his hair, Natsu can feel his anger pointing to him. Natsu stayed as his eyes shadowed, not answering. Gray looked at him with great glare of anger and punched his cheek, making Natsu step back as he felt the strong punch that Gray was given. "WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT TO QUIT FAIRY TAIL?" Gray shouted.

Natsu stayed silence as he stand on where he is. Gray was more irritated as he wanted to punch him again but Elfman able to stop him.

"G-Gray stop!" Elfman said, trying to strain him around his arms. Gray was struggling to escape from him, "LET ME GO ELFMAN! I WANT ANSWER FLAMEBRAIN! TCH, LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said in shock. She was shock on two things, one is because Natsu-san announced everyone he'll leave Fairy Tail and second was the way Gray-sama act right now.

Erza also wanted to dash and hit Natsu but was stopped by Mirajane's Satan Soul. "W-wait Erza!" Mirajane or Mira said as she restrains her. Erza was trying to let her go, "Let me go Mira! I need to teach him a lesson, WE CAN'T JUST ACCEPT YOU QUITING SO EASILY NATSU!" Mirajane used more strength so stop her, "E-Erza!"

Gray also wanted to hit Natsu but Levy with Lily, Jet and Droy were stopping him. The whole Guild had turn to chaos as they try to stop those who want to hurt Natsu and those who don't know what to do. One of those people was Wendy. Until now, she still can't believe that the person she looked up, Natsu wanted to quit Fairy Tail. Why? Why would he leave?

Happy began to cry none stop. He was shock in disbelief. Natsu wanted to quit Fairy Tail, he choose to leave them. Why? Does he not like them anymore? Did he snap and wanted to run away from them? Did he choose to abandon them? His FRIENDS?

"Why? Natsu… please… tell us why?" Lucy said with her sob. She started crying when Natsu first said he'll leave Fairy Tail. Her best friend is leaving them and… why? Why is her heart hurt so much?

"FLAMEBRAIN WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER? COME ON AND TELL US!"

"NATSU!"

"SALAMANDER ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!?"

"Natsu please DON'T LEAVE!"

Natsu stayed quiet as he hears the anger of Gray, Erza and Gajeel and also the pleading tone of Happy. He too was in pain that truly he never wanted to leave Fairy Tail with his mind and soul… but… he has to do it. He doesn't want to cause them more pain that they already had, that's why… it's fine. This… the hatred of his friends… was a good punishment, for being weak and unable to protect them from Acnologia.

A loud bang was heard with a great dangerous voice, "SILENCE!"

Everyone became silence as they look on the one who made them stop, it was their Guild Master, Makarov. Makarov looked Natsu, really serious and asked, "Natsu… have you ever think twice about your decision?"

All looked to Natsu, waiting for him to answer. Natsu nod, still not facing anyone of them, "Yes"

"YOU BASTARD!" Gray was once again going to dash and punch him but Elfman did the great job restraining him. "G-Gray stop, you're a man. You should-" He was stopped by Gray, "SHUT UP ELFMAN! JUST LET ME GO AND LET ME WAKE THAT BASTARD UP."

"Gray calm down" Makarov said. Gray looked to him and pointed on Natsu, "Are you just letting him go Master!?"

"Master you can't let this happened!" Erza said, she was against on the idea letting Natsu leave.

All were now talking, more like arguing to their master. Only some were just watching, wanting to know the final decision.

In this moment, Natsu wanted to run and cry in despair as soon as possible. It's too much for him, but still, he knows that this is for the best. He will die and will be forgotten, just as he wish, to return them back to life. He doesn't regret it and… he will protect them… by leaving and… not letting them knows that he's…!

Natsu felt some kind of pain to his heart. It was a familiar pain that surely he could never forget. The pain he was feeling was the same effect he had experience when he wished for their revival. It was the effect of his life being taken away.

'W-why now?' Natsu thought as he grabs his chest both hands tightly. The pain, it's too much that it feels like it was squeezing his heart with no mercy. He's now sweating and panting, his body feels hot, not because of his fire magic but… fever? Can he acquire fever? No, this isn't fever but… what?

Natsu tighten his grip in his chest as he felt something and used his right hand to cover his mouth to cough loud but not louder than the noise his friends was having with their master. The only one who noticed was Lucy who heard the loud cough and saw Natsu acting weird, more like too much in pain. It made Lucy widen in horror when Natsu looked on his right hand where he saw blood in it.

Natsu can't believe what he was seeing, at the same time, his eyes was already dull and hazy as he can't no longer balance himself and fell on the floor.

"NATSU!"

All looked to Lucy who shouted Natsu's name that seems to be in horror and when they saw their Dragon Slayer, all their eyes widen. Natsu has no unconscious, blood in hand and mouth and seems pale and pain.

Makarov was the one who ordered everyone immediately, "Jet call Porlyusica! Wendy use your healing magic, Carla assist Wendy, Everyone bring Natsu in, HURRY!"

Everyone comply as Jet immediately run away in top speed, Lucy went to Natsu and check on him. Lucy can't believe it, his heart was low and his breathing is hard, they need to hurry.

* * *

Later, Natsu was now inside the infirmary with Porlyusica inside. They all did what they can before she arrives and now it's up to her to do the work and hopefully, she could save Natsu. Everyone stayed quiet, none of them dare to speak or even cheer the mood. All were waiting outside the door, waiting for him to get better.

It took more than hour but for them it was like a week until finally, Porlyusica went out the room. All went to her.

"Porlyusica how is-"

"Quiet Makarov, your disturbing his rest." Porlyusica said as she looked behind. On the end of those beds, was where Natsu was resting. Porlyusica looked back to them and closed the door.

"Porlyusica" Makarov spoke, telling her to tell his condition. Porlyusica looked down and thought for a moment. "Makarov" Porlyusica began, "That boy… Makarov, that boy is dying."

Makarov's eyes widen and so is everyone. They were all thinking one thing, Natsu… is dying?

"Every second passes, his life shortens. Something inside him is killing him slowly… Makarov, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." Porlyusica said sadly. Makarov grip his hand really tight. How… how could this happen?

"Porlyusica-san" Wendy called. She was very shock about the news, still, she needs to learn the whole situation, "Wha-what do you mean by that? What is that thing that is killing Natsu-san?" Porlyusica observe her for a minute before answering her, "To tell the truth Wendy, even I don't know. It wasn't from any magic or curse, it was truly a mystery. That is why there's nothing I can do for him." Porlyusica looked behind the door, "The only thing I can tell is… he might never make it for another month, or maybe he won't make in the end of the month."

Everyone stayed quiet, registering the whole information, shock and disbelief within their mind.

* * *

Soon, Natsu woke up on his the bed where he was resting. He looked around and saw his friends, Lucy on his side, holding his hand, Happy on his chest, Gray on the side, Erza on another side, Wendy on his other side also holding his hand and Carla on her side. They were all sleeping. He looked on the window and saw it was night time, much more in late hours.

Natsu sighs inwardly as he leaned his head on the pillow and began thinking. It seems that he made his friends worried that truly he regret. What to do?

He looked down again to see both Wendy and Lucy. He slowly took away his both hand but thankfully, Wendy kept sleeping even she was no longer holding his hand. As for Lucy, she moved a bit before slowly opening her eyes. She looked ahead and saw Natsu was staring at him. This made Lucy fully awake and was about to call his name when Natsu sign, telling her to be quiet. Fortunately, she did before shouting that could make the others wake up.

Lucy whispered to talk to him, the worries is still visible to her voice. "Natsu are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now Lucy." Natsu whispered his answer and looked to her, "How long I was out?"

"Eh? Ahhh… couple of hour and so" Lucy answered.

Natsu sighs in relief, 'Good, I didn't waste any days.' He looked to Lucy who was still worried and smiled in reassurance, "Don't give me that look Lucy. I'm fine now."

Lucy looked down as her eyes were shadowed. She asked, "Did you know?" Natsu gave a questioning look and so Lucy clarified more, "That your life is already nearing to its end?"

Natsu was shock but closed his eyes. Thinking, it must have panic all of them that they all called Polushca to come and treat him then turns out they knew about his nearing death.

"Who knows about that fact?" Natsu asked, making Lucy shock. "So you did know?" Lucy asked more like stated, and Natsu nod. "From the very beginning Lucy… So, who else know beside you, Porlyusica and surely, master?"

Lucy looked down again, "Everyone does" she answered. Natsu sighs expecting at the same time, didn't. "I see…" Natsu looked away.

'Now my long secret was busted. How can I get out now? Surely they'll insist on finding answer from me but… no, I can't let anyone know it. This is my punishment, my price for my longing wish. They don't need to know. I'll just make my life fulfillment until my death and after that they'll forget about me.' Natsu thought as he looked on the sky.

Lucy frown, seeing Natsu was thinking something which surely will never admit them the truth. "Natsu tell me, just what happened to you? Who did this to you? Tell us so we can find something to cure you and-"

"No need Lucy." Lucy was surprise by Natsu's word. He looked to her and spoke, "There is no cure Lucy. No need to trouble yourselves because of me."

For some reason, Lucy's tears drop and looked below, "Don't… don't you want to live? Be with us?" She asked. She was hurt in both heart and soul. How… how could her best friend say that?

Natsu was hurt, of course he wants to live and be with them but he can no longer help it. This is the price he had accepted and not once he regrets it. He looked to Lucy who's tears still coming out, he became sad as he doesn't want to see his Nakama crying. He stretched his hand, trying to reach her without waking Happy in his stomach. He finally reached her and wiped her tears which shock Lucy. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

He gave a smile, "Don't cry, your making me feel bad Lucy… Also… I'm sorry. It's not like I don't want to be with everyone… but… I can no longer do that anymore… Yes, I wanted to live… but that desire… is already impossible for me to happen."

"Why?" Lucy asked. She doesn't get it, why would Natsu say he can no longer wish to live more? The way he speaks, it's like he's saying his death was inevitable. That fact hurts her heart.

Natsu decide not to answer, knowing he can't tell the truth, much more tell a lie. He just looked to Happy and slowly carry the exceed cat and put it on his side. He sat up and went to the side, wanting to walk away. Knowing what he was thinking, Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu don't force yourself. Stay here." Lucy said as she stopped him. Natsu gave an assuring smile, "I'm fine now Lucy. No need to worry and beside, I want some fresh air."

"But"

"Want to come with me?"

Lucy sighs, looks like Natsu was persist on going out so she just complies. Natsu stood up and walked away and Lucy followed from behind. Natsu slowly opened the door and saw the light were almost out but he can feel few people were still there. Natsu slowly walked out the room and so was Lucy and closed it. Both walked quietly before getting on the window. Natsu slowly opened the window and jump out, much as Lucy's surprise. She looked below, thinking something happened but what she saw was Natsu looking up on her, waiting for her to come down. Much as her relief, she just decided to take the same route as Natsu as she jumped down the window and thankfully, Natsu caught her.

Natsu gently put her down and walked away while she followed from behind. She was actually curious on where they were going, seeing the place, they were now in the middle of the forest and much more a place she doesn't recognize. Natsu kept walking, as if he knows where he was going. Lucy kept following, knowing staying with him could make her feel safe. Both soon arrive in some kind of cave. Natsu ignite his flame to his hand and kept walking away, giving light for their surroundings. Lucy was bit scared, seeing how dark the cave was. She was thinking they were already too much deep from the entrance. Feeling her nervousness, Natsu went beside her and took her hand which surprise her at the same time, blush. Both kept walking until they finally arrive in the end of the cave. There was a waterfall, trees and fresh flowers. Since it was night, Lucy can see the fireflies flying around which makes the place beautiful.

Lucy found it amazing while Natsu smiled on the view. He actually found this place two years ago, so when he felt lonely and wanting to be alone which was almost all the time he was, he just comes here, hopping to relax his mind from his too much depression and reality.

Natsu went on the side river and sat there. Lucy went to Natsu and sat beside him. Lucy found this atmosphere awkward, since none of the two was trying to speak.

"N-Natsu" Lucy began to break the silence, "Can you… can you tell me? I mean… why do you seem so… acceptable?"

"Acceptable? Like what?" Natsu questioned. Lucy glared at him and answered, "Your sickness!" Natsu's eyes widen for a minute before looking away with a smile, "I wonder why either… Sorry Lucy… I can't tell you the truth. At this moment, all I want is to have fun with everyone, before I die."

Lucy griped her hand "Is that why you want to leave Fairy Tail? Because you already have enough fun and so you decide to quit so we won't know your illness and the truth that you were about to die?" Natsu gave a small laugh, "So you saw through it, as I expected from you Lucy."

"NATSU!"

"Ne Lucy… did I… did I turn selfish?" Natsu suddenly asked, making Lucy shock. His eyes show pain which really pains her. She looked on the river and though for a minute before answering him, "You were always selfish idiot."

Natsu once again laugh, "I thought so too." He looked up on the sky, seeing the clear night sky and the shining moon. "Lucy… if ever someone dies, where do you think they're going?"

"Natsu we won't let you-" Lucy was cut off when she saw Natsu looking on the sky, seems wondering at the same time, sad for a bit. Still, there was no evidence that he was scared of death. She looked down for a second before looking up on the sky, where Natsu was staring, "People say they'll go to heaven, if ever you had done well and became a good person when you were still alive. You'll go to hell when you're a bad person and a sinner. Some says you'll turn into a star where they'll be up there, watching over the world, especially their love once. Others also say you will just reincarnate to another life. I don't really know, since I never faced death before."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, making Lucy puzzle as she looked at him who was now looking at her. There's bit seriousness to his eyes which really thought her for a moment. Natsu began to smile and looked up on the sky again, "Maybe you will just sleep, seeing nothing but darkness around you. No more pain, no more thinking, just nothing. You will just wait within the darkness until light came to you once again to see the new life again."

Lucy can't help but feel sad on this conversation, it's too painful for her."Natsu" she called, making him turn his gaze back to her. Lucy took a second before speaking, "Can't you at least… let us do something about it? We want you to live, we… I want you to live!" Lucy can't help but burst it out.

Natsu's eye soften, 'I'm sorry Lucy… I…' Natsu's thought halted when Lucy spoke, "I want you to stay by my side!" Natsu's eyes widen in shock. She continued, "Pathetic, I know Natsu. Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"Lucy" Natsu called, trying to speak but she kept continuing, "Natsu… at the time when you came to my life and showed me Fairy Tail, you do know how happy I was to be part of it. Of course there are too many craziness happened but all those times, they were all fun. I was happy that you even chose me to be your partner in the beginning of my journey. I know there are times you wreck around, being reckless and much more entering my room without permission… still… Natsu… those times, do you know that I felt comfortable at the same time assurance from you?"

"From me?" Natsu asked. Lucy nod, "Like in your action, you were telling me I'm not alone so I shouldn't worry things by myself and you will always be there when I felt crying. You were like my shining armor if you put it on a story."

"Lucy" Natsu looked away for a bit before speaking, "You do know that I'm doing that because… we're Nakama… friends and teammates. There's nothing special on what I'm doing. Thinking back, maybe I'm just pain in the head. I been doing things too reckless that I haven't thought about the consequence and much more destroying things that were too much than normal people do… I sometimes think what am I doing? Am I that kind of idiot to do such things?"

Lucy can't help but giggle, "You were an idiot… our hope of life idiot, Natsu."

"Hope?" Natsu gave a questioning look.

"Yeah. You are our hope Natsu. It's like, if something happened to our family, the one who was the first one to reach and much more make a move is none other than you. Yeah you act recklessly at the same time idiot but that might be something special about you. I mean… as you said, it's like you never look on the consequence on every action you're taking but that's only because you are only focus on your goal. You wanted to help, you wanted to save, you wanted to protect, those traits of yours are really special, which makes everyone see you as their ignite of hope… that was also the reason why everyone were so shock that you were suddenly leave Fairy Tail. Do you know how it pains us?"

Natsu felt guilty but he can't sway on those emotions. If ever he wants them to be happy, he has to leave and die silently. Be non-existing to everyone, that's what he had wished, for them to be happy, even if he was no longer there.

Lucy looked at him with determination eyes, even if she was blushing really hand. She took his hand and finally admit something she never thought it would happen, "I LIKE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL"

Natsu doesn't know what to do in this sudden confession. Should he run? Should he answer? But what answer? He doesn't know anymore at all. He never planned this at all!

"Lucy" Natsu called, still can't believe what he was hearing. Lucy's blush was firing too much that can now compare to a tomato. She was nervous. Will he accept her sudden confession or reject her?

Natsu looked down, what is he suppose to do? Thinking back, he indeed witness his other possibility self or his future self or past self having lovers which were some same guild mates and some were different people. Now in his own home world, one of his Nakama had confessed to him. Lucy Heartfelia, the person who also made her life even more colorful and more fun.

"Lucy" Natsu spoke, making Lucy even more shake in embarrassment and nervousness. Instead of answer, he asked, "How did you… fall in love with someone destructive, selfish, idiot and not real human like me? I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm-"

"Does that even matter?" Lucy asked, cutting his words. "Have you forgotten what he had told you before he disappears after protecting you? You are you and no one else. It was just up to you how you will live this life. So… never waste it."

Natsu was shock. If he remembered correctly, the one who told that was… "Lucy… you remembered?"

"Remembered what?" Lucy asked. Natsu clarified, "Zeref"

Zeref Dragneel, known as the most powerful dark wizard for this whole 400 years and was found out that he was also Natsu Dragneel's big brother who had revive him from the dead by turning him into a etherion. He was the one who made Etherios, known as demons and forbidden book of dark magic. He has a dark magic which was deadly and dangerous. The last time they all had met him was the last battle between brothers. He died once in the hands of Acnologia, protecting his brother from death and offered his life to his brother, telling him that if he kills him now, he could gain more power which was enough to destroy Acnologia. Natsu has no choice but to kill his brother which was too painful for him and his last word still echoes to his ears.

" _Enjoy your life with the fullest… my sweet… little brother… I love you"_

That's the reason he gain more power and able to destroy Acnologia, but failed to save any of his friends. That's why… he was the only surviving member of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was bit shock on how pushy Natsu seems to be now. Lucy just nod, "We all remember him Natsu. You did defeat him… I guess. I don't really know what happened between you and Zeref." Natsu asked deeper, "After that? You remember about Acnologia?" Lucy began thinking before answering, "I don't really remember. I don't have any slight idea about Acnologia now that I think about it."

Natsu seems calm down and gave a long sigh. From the looks of things, they all remember the battle they had gone against Zeref and Acnologia but the only thing they didn't know was their battle against the Chaos Dragon, much was his relief.

"Natsu" Natsu looked on Lucy who called. Lucy was still blushing, silently telling him what will be his answer. Now the real problem is back, he began thinking again. What should he answer?

"You… you don't have to decide already… I'll be waiting… for your reply." Lucy said, unable to take the weird atmosphere they're making. Natsu shook his head, "Sorry Lucy but I have to make this decision now. Well it's not like I don't like you… just that… Lucy…I don't know."

"You… don't know what?" Lucy asked. Natsu spoke, "Your confession… if ever I have a right to fall in love or not… I mean… my life is already short Lucy. If ever I answer you yes, I can't make you happy. All I can give you is sadness and grief which is what I don't want to happen. It will also be same if I reject your confession. I'm confuse." He admitted.

"Then we'll search for a way to get rid of that illness of yours." Lucy declared, making Natsu shock as he looked at him and Lucy touched both his cheek, still showing disbelief. She continued, "We'll find a way to make you live longer. I don't care if you reject me or not Natsu… just… stay alive and be with us. Let's go on the mission again and have an adventure. Natsu my adventure will vanish if you died. You are the one who was showing me my path, if ever you disappear… I can no longer move forward. Natsu… I want you to live!" Her tears once again fall, unable to take the pain she was holding to her heart.

Natsu can tell from the way she spoke, she's very desperate. Her will can never waver to anything he will say. For a long silence that only cries can be heard, he had decided something that he desperately wanted to keep until he dies. If this could make her waver and stop, he no longer care about the consequence he was about to do.

Natsu stood up, making Lucy looked up at him. Natsu offered his hand in front of her and spoke, "There's something I'd like you to know and hopefully… that will you have will waver."

Lucy was shock. Natsu wipe her tears once again and smiled. Lucy smiled but eyes shows determination, "I hope you could Natsu because for me, I don't think I will."

Natsu just smile.

"We'll see"

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	8. Chapter 8 The Hard Truth

**Chapter 8: The Hard Truth**

 _Natsu just smile._

 _"We'll see"_

Natsu and Lucy were now walking away from Magnolia. Lucy kept quiet as Natsu walk, heading to their destination. Thinking back, Lucy still can't stop thinking about why he wanted her to stop. All she wanted was for him to live. There's no need to answer her confession, she already ready herself to be rejected even if she knew the pain would come greatly. Still, why won't he just answer no? Much worst, why does he seems determine for making her stop? Did he already abandon his life? Even if she asked now, he will not answer so she just stays quiet and decide to quietly follow him. Looking around, there was nothing but sand, in the sky, it seems the sun is almost coming.

"We're here" Lucy heard Natsu's word and looked in front and saw a big and almost wide building, more like stone building with no second floor, window and design. It seems the building was cold and seems empty, only big door or gate in front. There was a lock and she can also sense a strong magic that seems surrounding the stone building. Lucy looked to Natsu with questioning look, "What's this? Where are we?"

Natsu just gave a small smile and went to Lucy. He handed something over to Lucy and she took it. It was a key, seems for the stone building.

"Be sure to ready yourself… before entering. You can decide whenever you can turn around or keep moving." Natsu said which was surprising for Lucy. Natsu never talk like that before… did he?

"Natsu… just what do you want to show me?" Lucy asked. Natsu seems having a mind conflict before he answered, "You will know if you move forward. But I must warn you now, if you move forward, there will be no turning back and much worse, you can no longer do anything about it."

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lucy asked more. Natsu only answered with a sad and guilt smile, making Lucy confuse. She looked on the building, switch to the key and switch to Natsu. She kept thinking until she found her answer and move forward.

'So that's what you had chosen Lucy' Natsu thought, he felt that once the door was opened, he will once again witness the thing he dreaded the most.

Lucy went to the door and looked to the lock. She stared at it for a moment and turn into the key. Gathering her courage, she inserts the key to the lock and opened it. She heard a loud click as the door slowly opened. Sunrise was coming which gave a small sunlight finally on the inside, making Lucy having a good view what's inside. Once it was fully opened and the sun ray coming in, Lucy was shock. There were rocks, no, more like gravestones. They were not just one but they were many which really shock Lucy.

Lucy turn to Natsu, wanting an answer on why was inside to this large stone building was gravestone. Lucy saw the pain look of Natsu as it seems something he doesn't want to be reminded again. This made Lucy turn concern to Natsu and looked back on the gravestones. She decides to come in and know whom graveyards they all belong. Looks like seeing many gravestones was not the only thing Lucy would see shocking. Those Gravestone's names… they were all names she knew very well in heart, the names of every member of Fairy Tail. There was Mira's, Elfman, Erza's, Gray's, Laxus's, Master's and many more. It was a horror sight for Lucy, why? Why does every single one of Fairy Tail was engrave here?

As she kept looking around, her eyes widen, seeing her name was also one of them.

'My name… why? Why is…!' Lucy was unable to finish when suddenly, after seeing her own gravestone, a surge of memories that were burred came back and now entering to her mind. She witness their battle against Acnologia and also every last moment of her comrades, and finally hers that made her back in reality. She was sweating and eyes still widen in disbelief. 'That's impossible… I mean… this were…'

"The memories that came to you… were the truth." Lucy was shock as she turns around and saw Natsu, leaning on the entrance wall. He's eyes show pain and suffering, he continued, "About all of you being frozen in time was just a lie. It was a story made up so you all won't notice the truth… the truth about all of us fought against Acnologia and all of you… died."

"Then… did I… did I truly die?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Natsu nod, telling her yes much as her horror. She looked back on the grave and asked, "Then these gravestones were..." Natsu answered, "I made it for all of you… since I'm the only surviving Fairy Tail Mage."

Lucy can't accept the truth. She died and this is her gravestone, made by Natsu himself, not just her but all of them! She looked back to Natsu, tears coming out. "Then… How come I… we're still…"

"For three years," Natsu started, "I was alone in solitude and despair. I no longer care about what happen to me. I lost all of you, failed to protect all of you, that's why I decide to wait for my death. That was until I saw an unfamiliar book. The Book of Chronos which said to be a powerful forbidden magic that could make you travel in time, can be in other parallel world, in future or in the past. I also discovered about a powerful being, known as the Guardian of the world. This person has a power to balance the world, and so were the time and space. This person can also grant people's wish, if ever they desire to grant it or not. Knowing that, I decide to find this person who can grant my wish, until I met an old man name Shiro who was very knowledgeable about this person. He told me everything he knows and also thought me how to control that book. He also told me why it was forbidden, it was because not all people could fully control this kind of magic and every travel I gone through I would pay my one year life as a price. I told him to teach me how to use this properly, even it means just training how to use it could already means wasting my year life but I no longer care for that… as long as I could meet this person, I will do anything."

Natsu looked to Lucy who was still in disbelief, he continued, "After a long six months training, I finally used all my learning as I decide to travel different parallel world and time, hoping that I could meet this person. It was a long journey, I don't even know how much year life I had waste but I no longer care as I kept looking… until I finally found the world where that person was staying. The Guardian of the world was named Yua, a woman who is mysterious had granted my wish, although there was a price to pay which I know from the very beginning."

"What did you wish to her?" Lucy asked, still can't believe what she was hearing. Natsu took a minute before answering her, "To revive all my friends from the dead, it means all of you." Lucy was shock as she can't help but step back, "Us? You… wish to revive us?"

Natsu nod, telling her yes. This was beyond belief. Natsu has truly suffered for this whole four years! The years Lucy thought they were frozen but the truth was they had died and Natsu was actually blaming himself for their death. Lucy had finally realize, Natsu wasn't abandoning his life because of his illness, it all began AFTER their death that made their Dragon Slayer, the person she looked up and love finally lose the meaning of life.

Still registering all the things she was hearing, she remembered something and asked, "Wish will be grant by paying the price. Natsu, what did you pay?"

Natsu was thinking for a moment before answering "The price for everyone's revival was my life Lucy." Lucy once again shock, he continued, "One person was equivalent to one year life. All total of 39 at the same total of my year life left. I pay my life without hesitation and my wish was granted. She returned me back here and revived all of you from the grave, much as my relief. After seeing all of you breathing and truly alive once again, I felt the strong pain inside me. It was the result of my life being taken away. She told me that all my year life had finally vanish and was all pay to all of you. I thought at first I can finally die but she told me I won't… for now… she told me I only have one month remaining time to live and my death is inevitable."

"No way… then…" Lucy grab her chest tightly, "The life I have now was from… you?"

Natsu gave a smile, a smile of happiness and kindness, truly showing no regrets of his action and nod. "Yes Lucy. The pain in my heart that you all witnessed was just a reminder about me having no more time left. That was also why I told you, my life can never be saved. I am meant to die which I don't regret since in my last moment, at least… I able to see all of you again. Smiling, laughing and alive."

Lucy can no longer control herself as she began to dash over him and hugged him as tight as possible which Natsu didn't mind. He knows the truth was too hard to bear, especially to one of his Family. He hugged her back, giving comfort as he feel tear and sob from her.

"Natsu… take it back… please… I don't mind dying… I just want you… to… to live!" Lucy said while she sobs. Natsu just smiled softly and said, "I can't do that Lucy. If someone took your life then you will truly die, not like my life will come back to me since I already pay it and of course can no longer return back to me."

"Still… Natsu… because of us… because of us you…"

"Lucy… it's not your fault. This is my decision and I am truly glad I took this wish. I don't regret it, that's why please give up on me. Your love doesn't belong to me, I mean… I don't deserve it, for someone who failed to protect all of you… I…"

Lucy grip her hands more on his back and shouted, "I DON'T CARE!" she looked up to Natsu even in teary eyes, "It's not your fault! It was us! If we all just careful, if we all just didn't die, we are all still here for you… you… you won't suffer like this, you won't have to die… you… Natsu…"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him to his lips, much as his surprise. Feeling the love Lucy was sending, Natsu felt tightness around him. How come he never noticed until now? When Lucy broke the kiss, she burred herself to his chest. His tears came out as he cried with her.

The two griefs together as how painful it truly was to learn the truth.

* * *

Afternoon and both of them were now walking, heading back to Magnolia. Lucy still crying while Natsu stayed by her side, knowing she needs comfort after learning the true history.

For long quiet walk, finally Lucy spoke, "Thank you Natsu" She said suddenly which made Natsu looked at her questioning, she added, "For telling the truth. Now I know why you're suffering. This time, it won't be just you alone."

Natsu can't help but chuckle, "Lucy you act like a wife." Lucy blushed on the comment and turn away. Natsu chuckle again, "No need to thank me Lucy, all I did was to make you give up on doing something to your so called illness which was the truth wasn't. I wanted to keep this truth to everyone but you busted me to it."

Lucy giggle, "Then I'm honored to be the one who broke your high spirit protection of truth Natsu."

"Heh, yeah right… this will be the first and last time I'll do this… that's why…" Natsu stop walking and so was her. She looked at him who seems to be serious. He spoke, "Don't tell this to anyone. It's far better if people don't know the truth."

"But Natsu they have a right to know. We all do, why can't you see it?"

"Because it's for the best. I don't want to add more worries and most of all I don't want to see pity within their eyes and mostly sadness… Lucy… I just want to have my last moment with my family happy and smiling. No force of smile and tears. That's… that's all I want Lucy."

Lucy became silent, understanding how he feels which really pains her. Seeing that, Natsu smiled and wrap his right arm around her which made her blush for a sudden warm.

Natsu kept smiling and spoke, "Don't feel bad, it's like it was you who was releasing the tears that it was supposed to be me."

"B-but-"

"Lucy it's alright really. I know this from the very beginning and I already decided, it's painful but it's for the best… still… thank you… for being my side… you know…" Natsu seems embarrass as he looked away. Lucy can't help but giggle on sight which made Natsu somehow glad she's cheered for a bit. Both kept walking until Natsu spoke once again, "Lucy… about your confession…"

"I will still wait for the answer." Lucy said which shock Natsu, "Lucy?" He questioned. She looked to his eyes, "I want to know how you feel about me. Not as Lucy Heartfelia of Fairy Tail but as Lucy Heartfelia. I won't accept any excuses such as this. I… I want to know how you truly feel about me."

Natsu was truly shock and looked down, redness was slightly showing to his cheek. Natsu stop walking and so was Lucy. She seems confuse on why they stop, until he spoke. "If… If ever I have more than time I could have… I… I accept your feeling Lucy… I… I like you too… not as friend… but as… ahh…" Natsu was now blushing so red that truly visible to people's eyes. He's now confessing his answer to Lucy even if he was looking down, embarrass to meet her eyes.

Lucy was shock on his answer and smiled happily, so happy that Natsu had accepted him. Lucy hugged Natsu and he returned the hug. Out of instinct, Natsu leaned closer he took the chance and kissed Lucy. She was happy to accept it and continue, until they broke apart.

Lucy smiled, "Everyone will be shock to learn about this." Natsu chuckle a bit, "I can hardly tell. Let's return back, since we sneak out I'm sure they were all worried." Lucy nods, agreeing. Both now continue to walked, heading to their home Magnolia, holding hands as if never letting each other go.

* * *

Both return to Magnolia and went to Fairy Tail which was expected, everyone were now panicking for their lost comrade. When everyone saw them, they all tackled Natsu and trap him under their arms, making sure he will never escape as much as Natsu pains. Lucy told them the small truth which was they just walked out to have fresh air that made everyone believe her and let him go.

"How do you feel Natsu?" Macarov asked. Natsu smiled as he answered, "Been better. Sorry to make you worry Gramps." Macarov nod, somehow glad he was.

This time, everyone was telling how worried they were and Natsu was apologizing, until Gray reminded something that made everyone turn to silence.

"Flamebrain hope you still haven't forgotten about you leaving Fairy Tail." Gray said that in venom tone, still can't forgive Natsu about that.

Natsu looked down while Lucy felt sad, especially knowing the truth about Natsu's suffering. What can she do for him?

"I…" Natsu trailed off, still thinking if ever he should continue his plan and leave Fairy Tail or stay. Two thought were clashing to his head, unable to decide what to do. 'Wha-what am I thinking? It's obvious I should leave Fairy Tail… still… why do I feel hesitated? Come on Natsu! You already decided so you should do it and done it!' He yelled to his mind. Before he could voice something out, Lucy said something which surprised him.

"Natsu is staying here." Lucy spoke which made everyone looked at her.

"Lucy?" Lisanna questioned. Lucy walked beside Natsu and took his hand, "You want to leave Fairy Tail because of your dangerous illness right? You don't want us to learn about it right?" Natsu was stun, what is she trying to say?

She continued to speak, "There's no need to hide it from us because we already know and much worse we already witness it. So… there's no reason for you to leave… right?"

"Lucy" Natsu was speechless, truly frozen. Everyone on the other hand was speechless. Was that the reason why Natsu wanted to leave? Just to keep that thing from them!?

Macarov went to the two, eyes darken and seem irritated. Natsu inwardly gulp while Lucy sweats in fear. Before the two could ask, Makarov swayed his hand up as it turn into a giant hand and was about to hit Natsu but stopped. Slowly, tears coming out to his eyes, "Idiot" he said.

Macarov looked up, showing his eyes show sadness and pain, "Idiot… such a big idiot Natsu… there's no need to leave Fairy Tail just because of that!"

Natsu looked down, unable to face them. Even so, he spoke, "I-I can't help it… there's no cure and… I don't even know how I got it, I just learn it and gotten worst." He lied in the end, not telling the truth which only Lucy knew.

Erza went to Natsu and really she too wanted to hit Natsu so badly but held back. Remembering the other day about him collapsing on the floor and blood in hand, Erza really felt horror when she found out about Natsu's condition. How come she never felt the pain her family member was feeling? Within her, she was thinking how failure she was as his friend and family.

Everyone were now feeling the same way, even Gajeel was feeling guilty about how he acted on the other day. Everyone was silence, until Natsu break it with loud scream.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stop that gloomy atmosphere your making! You're all suffocating me!" Natsu shouted loudly, really it was indeed suffocating, much as not his liking. "Look instead of painful look you're giving, how about a good news for all of you."

All looked to Natsu in curiosity. Natsu smirk as he pulled Lucy beside him, much as her blush became visible to everyone and much more when Natsu announced to them, "Lucy is my girl now! If ever any of you take her away from me will have to taste my firing magic."

Little by little, their eyes widen until their mouth open and shout in disbelief. Natsu kept grinning while Lucy was becoming hotter and redder that can again compare to a tomato.

* * *

Later, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were now walking around Magnolia. Natsu seems happy as Happy kept flying beside him.

"Kyaaa! It's good to be outside." Natsu said as he stretch his arms around. Happy observe him before speaking, "Natsu are you sure you're okay? We can go home and have a rest or eat fish or-" Natsu smiled, seeing how concern his partner exceed, "Don't worry buddy, I'm fine now. That time was really shocking huh."

"Natsu" Happy called in concern, really not like him joking around, especially about his condition. Natsu sighs, "Come on Happy I'm fine really. Come on and let's find something to eat, my treat." That somehow made Happy smile and shouted, "AYE SIR!"

Lucy can't help but smile on the two but became sad for a moment as she remember the conversation they had on what so called their old graveyard. She can't help but feel down and sighs, the pain of the truth still pains her heart, much more about Natsu's death. She kept walking until someone suddenly hugged her, making her stop thinking and looked on the person. She blushed when it was Natsu who hugged her, looking down and seems worried.

"You alright Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy nod, "Y-yeah, sorry for spacing out Natsu."

Natsu was somehow unconvinced but still let her free. Lucy was now looking ashamed, how come she made him worried!?

Happy who was watching from afar was speechless before blushing and began teasing her, "She lllllooooovveee him"

Lucy gave a glare the cat, chasing him while Happy fly as fast as he could in order not to get caught. Natsu who was watching the two can't help but laugh a bit. He missed these times and really, a big difference this time since in this very day, Lucy was already his girlfriend.

* * *

Night, Happy decide to leave the two be as Natsu decide to stay with Lucy's room for a while. Natsu really missed the place that he usually barge in without permission. Thinking for the reason why, might be because he enjoyed it, especially Lucy's reaction.

"I wonder how many times I could still do this and come to this room Lucy." Natsu unconsciously murmured but Lucy heard it, making her sad. Realizing what he had said, he gave a smile to cheer Lucy, "There's only eleven days left. What do you plan to do for those days Lucy? … Or... you could… you know… leave me right after I die and-"

"That is something I will definitely never going to happen!" Lucy immediately response as she went to him and took his hand. She blushed on what he was doing, still she continued, "Eleven days right? Then… le-le-le…le…"

"le?" Natsu questioned. Lucy's cheek was becoming more red as she finally shouted it even its so embarrassing, "Let's get MARRIED Natsu!"

"HUH!?" Natsu was shock. "Lu-Lucy you do know marriage must be prepared thoroughly and much more it takes more than three months. There will no churches for us to get married so easily and… you propose too quickly."

"Shu-shut up Natsu! You do now it was supposed to be you who should be saying that, right?" Lucy said with a blush and pout, making Natsu see her cute. Natsu can't help but chuckle and hug her, Lucy was more than happy to return the hug. Natsu whispered to her ears, "There's actually a marriage tradition for dragons that we Dragon Slayer also inherited. I don't know if you should accept it but I must tell you, you need to double your decision after hearing this."

"Tell me" Lucy whispered her answer. Natsu sighs and smiled, "If you say so."

Both spend their time talking and Natsu told her the way Dragon give their marriage to their lover which was for her was so flaming. Seeing that, Natsu kept continuing, hoping for Lucy to have a clear choice at the same time, give her more chance to pull out in this relationship if she wishes.

* * *

Midnight came and Natsu was about to step out the room when Lucy stopped him.

"You can stay here for tonight" Lucy said. This raise Natsu's eye brow, "Are you sure?"

"Of course and it's not like I'm asking you to do it now right? Just sleep for tonight… tha-that's all." She said with a blush. Natsu smiled and nod, accepting her invitation.

Later the light goes off and both sleep together to her bed. Natsu's eyes were already close, already entered to his dream land. His arms were around Lucy, like giving her warm from the cold weather for today which makes her happy. She looked up to Natsu, staring at his sleeping face made her smile and lean closer to his warm.

'I won't let you die in vain and sadness… I promise to you that… Natsu' Lucy thought for her determination, before entering to her slumber.

* * *

Next day, Natsu and Lucy went to Fairy Tail guild holding hands which over joy's Mira for the new couple. Natsu and Lucy talked with their friends for a while until both went to their private talk.

"Natsu what do you want to do today?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought for a moment before answering, "Why don't you suggest one? I don't have anything in mind."

"Don't you want to go on the job quest?" Lucy questioned. Natsu gave a sad smile and shook his head, "I already made my final Lucy." He said in whisper, enough for Lucy to hear. It was really a relief that Gajeel went on the job quest with Levy, Jet, Droy and Lily, Wendy visiting Lamia Scale and Laxus with his Raijinshu S class quest.

Lucy looked down bit sadly before thinking something that might be a good idea, "How about we go on the date." Natsu looked at her with wide eyes, truly not expecting that suggestion. Lucy kept smiling, knowing full well he didn't expect that.

* * *

Later they were now in Magnolia's plaza. Many people were there and seem busy about something. Seeing this, Lucy finally remember about what the people excited.

"Natsu we almost forgot about the Fantasia!" Lucy said, making Natsu stop walking as he thought about it.

"Fantasia?" Natsu questioned. He thought for a minute before realizing the coming day indeed. It's been four years in this world and for him might be more than 10 years that he completely forgot about it. "Fantasia will be held within 10 days… right?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy smiled and nod, "So even you forgot about it… or maybe you indeed since you keep thinking about us and your problems. Looks like we could do something fun that we could forget about some bad memories even for a while."

Natsu nod, "Looks like I could make my last moment memorable." Lucy was widen in shock as she looked on Natsu who was looking around, seeing people preparing things and looking forward for it. Lucy realized the time he had left. 10 days is the day of Fantasia and so is his last moment.

Lucy hold his hand even more, as if never letting him go which made Natsu look to her. Seeing her painful eyes as she look down, Natsu realized she was thinking about his last moment. This was the reason why he was afraid of Lucy falling in love and much more staying by his side any more. This could break her heart and maybe, it would be more if he reject her and broke up with her, even if it's for the best.

"Lucy" Natsu spoke as he looked away, refusing to meet her eyes, "We can break up if you wanted to."

Lucy glare him, "No" Lucy force Natsu to look at her, "I know it's painful after how much you gone through and much more for us, then at least as behalf of everyone, let me heal you, even for a little Natsu."

Natsu can't help but smile, "You do know your already healing my pain by just staying by my side and making me realize how I feel about you right?" Lucy smiled with a little redness to his cheek. Natsu kissed her cheek, making her redder. "Thank you Lucy, for making me more alive… and giving me something that usually people will always thought about before they die."

Lucy looked down and leaned to his chest, "Wha-what do you… mean?" she asked in murmured but Natsu heard it. Natsu hugged her, giving her comfort, "Regret. I didn't regret any choices I have done, not even once… this time I gain one, that is… I regret leaving you so early Lucy."

Lucy decided to stay quiet. She knew that every word he's saying, there is too much sadness can be heard. She gave back the comfort he's giving, telling him he is not the only one who feels that way.

"How about we have some fun for our first date Lucy? Where do you want to go? My treat"

"Hehehehe now that's my sweet boyfriend"

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	9. Chapter 9 Last Rival Fight

**Chapter 9: Last Rival Fights**

 _"How about we have some fun for our first date Lucy? Where do you want to go? My treat"_

 _"Hehehehe now that's my sweet boyfriend"_

Day passes and both Lucy and Natsu were having time together more than anyone and of course Natsu also give more time with the others. The wrecking of Guild which they call fight were still around and Natsu was always the one who began it with Gray. Even with punishment from their guild master, it doesn't stop Natsu. From Lucy's eyes, she can tell Natsu was truly using every time he had left to enjoy his last moment. Remembering the date today and his departure, she became sad. They only have five days left, much as her horror.

Remembering back, Natsu also made a house for them which were now Lucy was staying with. It was near the forest almost to the cave that they usually go and the house was small but good enough for couple people and of course with Happy too. The house was small but has second floor, yellow roof, light pink painted wall, small backyard that was good for gardening and red door that has a small sign that says 'Lucy&Natsu'. The time Natsu introduced the little sweet home was really one of her greatest time. It's like they had married and now living together. That's why within her mind, she can't accept the fact her beloved Natsu will disappear. She… she can't let it happen.

Levy, Lucy's best friend was secretly trying to find things about Natsu's illness. Not just her but also Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Erza and Gray. Mira was also one of them and her job was to keep an eye on Natsu and made sure he won't learn it. Makarov knew what they were doing and leave them be, more like he support them from behind. Levy always asked Lucy whenever he had said something or something happened when both were alone and Lucy told them everything, except for one truth.

In this moment, Lucy decided to have more time with Natsu and this time… this… is… it…

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were walking within the place where Natsu had found when they were still not back to life. For those whole years, not once Natsu actually walked around to see the place but now the two did.

It was night and most fireflies were flying around, giving more light and great scenery around them. Lucy was truly happy to see this kind of place for once a life time. Natsu was happy to see Lucy was enjoying herself, seeing her happy as she walked around and also with him. Natsu through his happiness can't help but feel pain after remembering the time he had left. Another night, next was his four days left. Four days, what a short day left.

"Natsu" Lucy called, making Natsu face her. She seems nervous for some reason. Her face looks red, her eyes were looking down, her legs were shaking and seems embarrass. Natsu waited for her to speak until finally, she said it, "I'll do it!"

Natsu still registering her word until he tilt his head to his side, "Huh?" Lucy was in redness, seems eager and nervous. "Lu-Lucy? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked down for a moment until whispering her answer, "Dragon's… marriage."

At the very word, Natsu jaw drop. Is Lucy really…EHHHHH!?

"L-Lu-Lucy a-are you s-sure? I-I mean that was-" Unable to finish, Lucy answered him, "I know and I'm not backing out."

"B-but why so suddenly? Lu-Lucy my time is-"

"It's the exactly why! I until now still angry at myself that I died and because of us you have to sacrifice your life and die like this. Also… I'm doing what I wanted… it's like a dream and… there's no need to agree right away Natsu. You can think and-"

Natsu cut her off as he quickly hug her around her waist. Lucy was shock at first but then smiled and hugged him back. Natsu took a moment before speaking.

"Why do you always act like the one persuading in this relationship Lucy? Should it be another way around?"

Lucy can't he but laugh to it, "That's because the person who should be the persuading was too quiet and too idiot to even offer it. You keep thinking about what's best for me and everyone that you never thought anything for yourself. Do you know how much it kills me every time you done those things? It's like you kept fighting things alone and you always push us away. Natsu, don't take all the blame for yourself, share it with us, with me… please…"

Natsu stayed silence, thinking about what Lucy told him. He sometimes feels funny, especially around her.

"Lucy… can I… be selfish?" Natsu hesitate asked. Lucy smiled and nodded, "Of course idiot."

Natsu smiled, "Sorry for making you wait then."

Both stared each other for a second before coming closer and kissed. Deciding to have their first love in the beautiful scenery.

* * *

Next day in Fairy Tail Guild, everyone except Natsu and Lucy were all present. The usual were still around. The loudness, the yell, chats and so forth. Levy who was secretly studying about Natsu's illness seems to be in the hard time finding a cure. She looked around, hoping for Lucy to come as soon as possible so she could ask more question about his illness.

Gajeel who can see her uneasiness sigh, "Chibi don't be so worried. That bunny girl with Salamander will surely come so have a sit and calm yourself."

Levy turn to Gajeel who was eating iron things and asked, "H-how about you Gajeel? Does your sense pick up something about Natsu?"

Gajeel thought for a moment before struggling, "No idea. Still, I can clearly sense his life is draining out."

Levy looked down, really down from what she was hearing.

Freed who was studying some medical books with Wendy and Carla slam the book closed. "Damn, there's no single one of them that looks helpful at all."

"B-but we can't give up just yet Freed-san. We need to find that illness and fast." Wendy said, encouraging him to try and find more. Carla nod, agreeing to her.

Freed took a deep breath before taking another book and opened it.

Cana as he drink some booze was using her magic through her cards, hoping to find a better solution or any hints through fortunes.

"Any luck?" Macao asked. Cana shook her head, "None but I'll keep going." Macao nod as response.

Laxus was just watching everyone as mostly work hard to find some information about Natsu while some just watch and eat. Not because they don't care but because they're on the break and keeping an eye on things if ever Natsu and Lucy came.

"I swear, if ever that flamebrain die, I will bring him back and punch him as million time as it takes until it satisfy me." Gray mumble as he watch outside. He's currently wearing only pants. His shirt was missing for some reason.

Juvia was beside him, eyes in heart shape as she watched and mostly spends time with him.

From afar, someone was there, watching the whole Fairy Tail guild to find about the illness and cure. The person can easily tell they were desperate to save him. That person was none other than the old man name Shiro.

"They sure are desperate" Shiro mumble as he state the obvious fact. He can't help but smile to that, glad that really, the family that Natsu had sacrifice to resurrect were all too great people.

Shiro turn around and looked on the sky, staring the empty blue sky. 'Is this for the best? … Yua'

* * *

From another world, Yua was alone in the middle of the Greenfield. Eyes were close as she felt her surroundings. She opened her eyes as she felt someone just asked her. From the voice and presence, it has to be Shiro. Yua sigh to it, knowing full well what her answer is.

'Nothing can change, knowing once you grand someone's wish, it can no longer return.'

* * *

Next day back to their world, Natsu already made his love with Lucy. The only people who knew were Wendy and Gajeel, since they were same as him which was first generation Dragon Slayer that inherited the culture of the Dragons.

"I-I don't know what to say Natsu-san but congratulation." Wendy said with a smile. The three were currently on the second floor of their guild, wanting to have a private conversation.

Natsu smiled, "Thanks Wendy."

"Tch, Salamander you didn't force her to do it right?" Gajeel asked. Natsu answered him in bit irritation, "I didn't Ironfreak and let me tell you, it was Lucy who made that choice, not me."

"L-Lucy-san!" Wendy can't help but blush to it. Gajeel on the other hand flinch, "You serious?"

"I'm serious idiot." Natsu sigh and scratch his head. He looked down, seeing Lucy was chatting with Levy and Mira. He turned back to them and asked, "By the way Gajeel, how are you doing with Levy?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gajeel asked. Natsu raised his right eyebrow, "You know what I mean idiot. How's your relationship going with Levy?"

"You bastard, what do you mean by relationship Salamander!?" Gajeel said with a grip, wanting to punch him.

Natsu frown, "So you still haven't notice. What is your head anyway? Iron?"

"You want a fight? You want a fight?" Gajeel said as wanting to punch him now but thankfully Wendy was stopping him. "G-Gajeel-san stop!"

Natsu smiled a bit, "Gajeel I think it's time for you to think about your life instead of having a rivalry fight with me."

Gajeel shouted, "HUH! YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY?"

"I didn't mean that Ironfreak! What I mean is… it's time for a showdown. What do you say Gajeel? Want to have a last fight against me?" He said as he burst his flame to his hand.

Sensing the challenge, Gajeel smirk, "Fine by me and I must tell you, you will definitely lose."

Natsu smiled to that, knowing he's already fired up because of his challenge. "Fine by me"

"Natsu-san?" Wendy somehow sensed something off around here, especially around Natsu. It's like he's telling this will be his last. Did Gajeel notice that strangeness too?

* * *

Later in the open field outside Magnolia, both Gajeel and Natsu were now fighting without holding back. Attacking with their magic with punch and kicks and so forth. The only one who's watching was Wendy. They actually sneak out to have their own privacy battle. Wendy was truly shock on how Natsu had improve from the last time she had witness him. Must be because of four years being trapped inside the frozen time that they again miss to see how Natsu fought so much to improve, just to save them.

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon!** " Natsu gave a powerful breathe of fire. Gajeel counter it with same technique, " **Roar of the Iron Dragon!** "

Both powerful breathe collide to each other, creating a powerful destruction that Wendy can't help but used her both arms to cover herself from the strong force. Both Dragon Slayers didn't rest as they dashed forward. Natsu ignite his flame in both hands while Gajeel ironed them and made another clash of fight without rest.

'Tch to think Salamander had gotten more power' Gajeel thought as he blocked the punch Natsu just gave.

Natsu was concentrating, not holding back from giving everything he has just to defeat Gajeel. This is his last two days, it was time to have his final battle against everyone he had sworn to fight against within his guild, and those were Gajeel, Gildarts, Erza and Gray.

He already finished his final battle against all his rivals from other guilds that he had gone to visit before. He can thoroughly say that they all had truly gotten stronger, much as he expected. It must be because they able to move on after the battle, unlike him who felt the time stop around him and waiting for death to arrive. Remembering back too, he had crossed against Gildarts in mid of his adventure, since he took tons of SS class Quest and now traveling to complete them.

He fought against Gildarts and really it was one of his hardest battles he had ever faced. In the end, Natsu and Gildarts barely stand and end up both falling down. Even in that kind of result, Gildarts and Natsu took some bonding time before parting ways. Natsu on that day was very happy and proud that finally, he able to catch up with his strength, until his death.

Natsu flared his flame through his fist and burst around his body, surrounded by flame.

"Wha-what's happening?" Wendy questioned as she watch.

Natsu smirk as he easily entered Dragon Force. Gajeel and Wendy were shock, how did he do it?

Gajeel became serious as he entered to his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, knowing him who had entered Dragon Force can already say a bad news.

Natsu's body flared even more, getting ready on everything. Gajeel took the first move as he dashed forward then turn into a shadow, heading to give a strike. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he kept watch the shadow until he attacked it with flame, too bad he able to dodge it.

Fight continues without any end on both.

Wendy continues to watch the two until she felt someone's presence. She turned around and saw an old man coming. The old man was Shiro, all attention on the two fighting Dragon Slayers. He noticed the girl watching and greeted her.

"Hello there young lady" Shiro said. Wendy blink, still looking on the old man questioning. It took a while before she answered, "H-hello"

Shiro smiled and nod. He turn back on the battle and spoke, "Those two sure are very energetic, especially that fire fighter magician."

Wendy smiled for a bit and nod, "Y-yes sir… umm… do you happen to be… lost?" Shiro gave a laugh, "O-oh n-no, not at all. I was just walking around when I heard a large explosion. I came here to see the source and see what happened next."

"Its bit dangerous here so please be careful. Both were currently unable to hold back much as they won't notice the people watching them." Wendy said. Shiro laugh again, observing the two, it can truly say they were.

Shiro watched, especially Natsu. He somehow feels happy and proud for him, at the same time, sad for him. Knowing his fate, how cruel it could be.

Gajeel charge forward, giving his **Iron Shadow Sword** when Natsu took this opportunity to give his final blow. Natsu smirk and caught his hand that was in sword blade mode, making Gajeel shock to it.

" **Hidden Fire Dragon's Technique** " Natsu's flame baled even more and swift around him and grab his body from behind. Natsu drag him above the sky and gave a onetime round before smashing him down the ground in great power and force. " **Meteor Smash!** "

"GRAHH!"

Shiro smiled on his victory.

Gajeel was back to normal and lost consciousness. Wendy immediately went to Gajeel and used her magic to heal him. Natsu also went back to normal and sat down because of tardiness.

Wendy turned to Natsu and smiled, "Congratulation Natsu-san. You had truly become stronger." Natsu smiled to that, "Thanks Wendy"

Wendy turned to Gajeel, still using her magic to heal him.

Natsu stare on Gajeel and smiled, 'Gajeel… thank you for being my strong rival. Become stronger and hopefully, you will finally feel Levy's true feelings for you.'

An applaud was heard. Natsu and Wendy turn to that person and it was Shiro who was walking, heading to them. Natsu was really surprise to see the old man.

"That was a great battle Natsu." Shiro said as he smiled to him. Natsu smiled and nod, "Gramps I didn't know you're here."

"I just happened to visit Natsu." Shiro told him. Natsu chuckle for a bit, "Are you sure? You looked weak."

"Don't judge people by its cover Natsu." Shiro smirk, Natsu grin back.

"Natsu-san do you happen to know him?" Wendy asked. Natsu nod, "The old man's name Shiro. You can say the one who took care of me."

"Took care of you?" Wendy questioned. Shiro clarified more, "Remember the time you were all frozen in time?" Wendy somehow realize it and stood up immediately and bowed in front of him, "Tha-thank you for helping us Shiro-san!"

Shiro laugh a bit, "There's nothing to be thank about young lady, all I did was help Natsu and take care of him. Right Natsu?" Natsu resort back, "What are you talking about? Everything was all thanks to you that I able to accomplish it." Natsu smiled brightly, "Thank you really much Gramps."

"Natsu" Shiro was bit speechless, knowing that smile and words were truly sincere to his heart. He smiled back, still hidden was pain and pity for him, "Your welcome Natsu"

Gajeel suddenly groan and woke up from his defeat. Truly he feels really angry that Natsu had surpassed him. He sat up and gave a grin to Natsu.

"That was a great battle Salamander. Just you wait, I'll surpass you and surely defeat you someday." Gajeel said. Even in lost, he had fun, much as he enjoys his rivalry against him.

Natsu was taken aback mentally. He can feel his heart was clenching in pain, much as he hate the fact that he no longer have time left. He smiled, still hidden was pain, "We will." He lied in the end. 'I'm sorry… Gajeel. I can't keep that promise.' He thought.

"Geehi" Gajeel feel more determine to fight him. For now, he will join Levy and the other's plan and make sure he will make him live until he can defeat him.

Wendy smiled happily for the two while Shiro observed Natsu, knowing what he truly feel right now.

* * *

Later, everyone was now making a ruckus outside the Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone were now excited to see the battle between Natsu and Erza.

Erza smiled, "To think you will announce a challenge against me Natsu, somehow I feel honored."

"I feel the same way too Erza" Natsu said with a grin, "I was very happy you accept my challenge."

"Hehe of course." Erza said, "I was asked by one of the Saint Wizard after all" Natsu scoff to that, "Don't call me Saint Wizard. I challenge you as Natsu of Fairy Tail, nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so Natsu. Very well then" Erza used her equip magic, turning to her armor that was good for fighting fire magics. Armor made of water, "Shall we begin?" She said as she swings her two swords.

Natsu smirk as he ignites his flame from his fist. "Bring it on Erza!"

Makarov turn on the two and gave his signal, "Begin!"

Both dashed to each other and the fight began. Everyone on the sideline was all cheering and the others were even betting who will win among the two. Natsu and Erza seems enjoying too as they never hold back to each other, giving everything they got without any regret.

The battle soon ended and shocking for everyone, Natsu won. For the first time in history, Natsu defeat Erza!

Erza can't help but smile even in her defeat. She truly felt how Natsu had gotten and this was something she never expects at all. She decided that she needs more training to catch up to her lost four years to catch up and this time, defeat him.

"I won't lose next time Natsu. You better be prepared." Erza said as she offer a shake hands to Natsu. Natsu was bit shock and smiled and took her hand, "We will Erza" he said, still he knew this answer was a lie.

'Natsu' Lucy called, knowing what he was thinking right now.

"To think you can defeat Erza Flamebrain" Gray said as he walked, heading on the two, "Don't think you had gone ahead of yourself idiot."

Natsu smirk, "Do you want to be next? I want to see how powerful you had become Icefreak. I'll tell you, no holding back."

Gray smirk back, "Fine by me Flamebrain"

"Go for it Natsu!" Happy yelled in cheer. Cana shouted, "Yosss! New bet to come! Who do you all bet? Come on!"

Everyone again started their bet, to some who aren't interested, they all sweat drop.

Soon enough, Natsu and Gray began their battle which became even more extreme. Never hold back, not as childish battle but real battle. Everyone was about to stop the two but for some reason, they can't. Both are not backing down, not holding back, still there are smile to their lips, truly having fun.

In the end, they almost destroy the near houses of Fairy Tail and Makarov gave them a great lecture. Gray seems down while Natsu was pretending to be same as Gray. Natsu thought about his Gramsps which was their Guild Master.

'This will be the last time I will be lectured by him huh… heh, what's this? For some reason… the thing I always hate the most somehow makes me want to experience more… looks like I truly gonna miss it… Gramps's lecturing.'

* * *

Later, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were walking outside with Happy being carried by Lucy. Both male seems down while Lucy can't help but sigh and Happy being happy.

"That was something Flamebrain… I thought that old man will kill us" Gray said as he thought about the lecture they were given. Natsu sigh and nod, "I could agree more."

"What are you two talking about? You both deserve it. You almost destroy the civilian houses, are you out of your mind?" Lucy said. Happy can't help but nod, agree to Lucy. "Aye"

"I-I can't help it! Flamebrain was taking too much serious so I can't help but do the same thing too." Gray resorted. Natsu spoke, not denying it, "I want to fight you for real Icefreak. Still, I must say you had become stronger."

"And I will become even stronger to freeze you Flamebrain, just you wait." Gray said with a grin of challenge. Natsu smirk to that, "Oh yeah? How about you with Juvia? When will you answer her feelings anyway? Don't hold back and do it Icefreak."

Gray blushed for a bit and looked away, avoiding the snickering laugh of Natsu. After his laugh, he spoke with gentleness, "Be sure not to hurt her feelings Gray. She truly loves you and I know you two are perfect together."

Gray's eyes widen for a bit before turning back to Natsu and asked. "Natsu why do you speak like your almost dying?"

"Am I?" Natsu asked back, telling them the obvious fact already. They already knew he was nearing to his death, all because of their so thought illness. Should they all already expect that already?

"Flamebrain you're not going to die." Gray said. His eyes show desperate to that.

They all stop walking. Happy and Lucy became sad as they thought about it. Lucy was most, because she knew the truth.

Natsu could somehow see Gray's eyes of disapproval and sigh, "Then what can you do? I already told you, there's no cure and I'm fine with it. Not like because I want to die and leave already… just that… I already accept the fate and even I still wanted to live… I can't."

"Then live." Natsu's eyes widen. Gray grab his shoulder and shook him, "You will live Natsu. We will find a way and we will not stop until we find the cure. We will save you Natsu, never lose hope."

"Tha-that's right Natsu." Everyone turn to Happy who seems truly determine about it. "We will find a way Natsu. We will save you so there's no need to speak like your dying. You will live Natsu and you can't leave anyone, especially me and Lucy… right?"

Natsu was bit speechless. Natsu looked to Lucy who seems trying to control her tears flowing down. Natsu bit his lower lips, trying to hold himself from crying. He turned back to Gray and holds his hands from his shoulder. His eyes were shadowed, still he spoke.

"Gray…" Natsu looked up and gave a small but bright smile, "Become the new pillar of Fairy Tail."

"Natsu I told you that-" Gray halted when Natsu laugh, "Is that the reason why you didn't kill me? After knowing I am the one you were looking for to kill? Gray I will repeat this again. I am END, the strongest Etherion my brother had created. Don't give me that pity look will you."

"And I will repeat this again too. You are Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, Our Family and comrade. It may be true that you are END but that doesn't mean everything needs to change. You are my rival and I will make sure you will not die Natsu. There are a lot of things I need to pay you back. I will definitely make you say sorry for this."

Natsu's eyes widen for a bit and smiled, "I accept the challenge then Gray. Good luck for it." In his mind, he added, 'Which was already impossible. Everyone I'm very sorry. You will all forget about me, knowing that is truly a relief on my side. Live and move forward… my family.'

* * *

Night in their home sweet home, Lucy just finish her shower and was now wearing her night clothes or pajama, she's coming her hair as she look at the mirror. A door slowly opened and it was Natsu.

"Oh done already?" Natsu asked with a smile. Lucy turn around and nod, "Thanks for waiting Natsu. Happy?"

"He said he'll sleep to his room, something about not wanting to bother our lovy dovy or something." Natsu said as he went in and closed the door. He went to the bed and sat there. Lucy seems irritated on the cat, she knew he's teasing, he's teasing her. Natsu can't help but chuckle to her reaction. "Are you alright Lucy?"

Lucy turned to Natsu and sigh, "I'm fine. So, how about you take a shower so we can sleep together."

"Are you sure about that? We're not married and wasn't that bad?"

"We're already married in dragon's way and beside… how the heck did you learn about being gentlemen? I never saw that side of yours before."

"Hehe… I learn it in the hard way Lucy. Trust me"

Soon they were now sleeping, except for Natsu who was staring Lucy who was sleeping just beside him and hugging his chest, like she wanted his warm. Natsu can't help but tears flowing down. He remembers his friends, his fake promises and now his beloved Lucy. He hugged him more and continues to cry in his sleep. Truly… a painful night.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	10. Chapter 10 I Love You

**Chapter 10: I Love You**

Today was the day of Fantasia, also the last day of Natsu Dragneel. Everyone was excited from the coming Fantasia since they will once again watch the colorful and wonderful magic in every each member of Fairy Tail Guild. Within the Fairy Tail Guild, they were no different because they too were excited for this day. Everyone were drinking, eating, and wrecking things and so forth. Everyone was having fun.

Natsu on the other hand was also enjoying with them and mostly with Lucy. He made sure to act normally and especially everything to his best so that no one would ever realize his last day, especially Lucy who knew everything.

"Everyone let's start a SHIP CONTEST!" Makarov announced, making everyone yell in agreement. "Everyone will first vote who you would like to participate. Those who were voted and won has no right to refuse or else." Makarov threaten them, making them almost back out. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Of course those who were couple already were automatically participants. Even husband and wife!"

Everyone yelled again.

Alazack smiled to this, "Looks like we have no choice but to participate Bisca." Bisca smiled back, "I'm fine with it Al."

"Couple has no choice but to participate… that would mean…" Lucy trailed off. Natsu laugh and wrap his arms around Lucy, "That would mean we're already participated Lucy."

"N-Natsu"

Natsu laugh again, "Gramps I vote Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Jellal, and Laxus and Mira!"

"Flamebrain!"

"Salamander!"

"N-Natsu!"

"Natsu what the heck!"

"Natsu-san thank you for paring me with Gray-sama!"

"H-hoy w-wait a minute!"

"Me and Laxus?"

"Great idea Natsu!" Makarov shouted.

"W-wa-wait! Je-Jellal is not here s-so I-"

"Yo Jellal glad you came." Erza immediately turn to the entrance and saw Natsu talking to Jellal who just arrive to visit. Erza can't help but blush on sight.

"W-well you force me to come Natsu. You even threaten me that I should come or else." Jellal said. Natsu grin, "Well if I didn't you wouldn't come even if I ask kindly right? Beside" He whispered to his ears, "Someone precious to you need you, especially in the end of the day."

"Natsu?" Jellal questioned. Natsu just grin before taking his hand and pushing him to Erza's side.

"E-Erza!" Jellal said since he was so close to her. Erza can't help but blush madly, "J-Jellal"

Mirajane can't help but giggle on sight.

* * *

Later on the participants were ready. Natsu who was grinning and Lucy who was blushing, Levy who's blushing madly and Gajeel who seems didn't notice, Erza who was looking away because of embarrassment and Jellal who was also the same as her, Gray who's trying to escape from her grip and Juvia who was so happy that she never let him go, Laxus who seems doesn't mind and Mirajane who's smiling happily, Elfman who's glaring at her and Evergreen who's doing the same as him, Alzack and Bisca, and last pair, Wendy and Romeo.

"Ship Contest was about two partners working together and win many games as much as you can. The couple who had the most win WINS the contest. The reward money was… 500, 000 jewel!" Makarov shouted in joy. He added more, "The loser of this contest will have no choice but follow the winner's order until the end of the day."

The contestant shouted in shock and disbelief. Natsu on the other hand smirk evilly, oh he'll surely win this.

The audience growled in excitement. The participants on the contest were now standing on the stage. Levy and Wendy were nervous, Mirajane seems jumping in excitement, Lucy was sweating a bit, Juvia only mind is Gray, Erza was still looking away from Jellal and blushing and Evergreen was posing in seductive style. Laxus can't help but sigh, Romeo was scratching his head, Elfman can't help but gulp, Jellal wasn't nervous, Gajeel was crossing his arms, Gray was freaking out because of Juvia, and Natsu was grinning in excitement.

"First! Paper Fold Game!"

The participants were stepping the newspaper just below them and when the music stop, they must step there and of course their feet should be in the news paper. Every turn the newspaper was being fold, tuning into small space little by little that boys are needed to carry their partner which the audience find it sweet to each one of them. Alzack and Bisca's pair were confident as they support each other, Natsu never fail to carry Lucy with no hesitation at all. Except for those two pair, the others are getting embarrass about this. Juvia's eyes were always turning to big heart every time Gray carries her. Jellal seems no problem about carrying Erza but he can't help but blush to it, same for Erza. Gajeel was just fine carrying Levy since she's small and light. Elfman and Evergreen were automatically out when they are needed to be carried, arguing in the middle of the game. Romeo was trying his best while Wendy cheered him. Laxus can carry Mira but not once he ever faced her, feeling nervous about this while Mira can't help but blush because of this game.

In the end of the first game, Natsu and Lucy pair won against Gajeel and Levy.

"We won!" Natsu yelled in happiness. Levy can't help but sigh while Gajeel was pissed because he lost. "I will win next time Salamander!"

Levy can't help but blush to it. Natsu just grin and turn to Lucy, "Let's win this contest Lucy!" He said in overjoyed. Lucy just sighs and smiled with a tint blush to her cheek, "I-If you say so Natsu."

The game continued and really they never had thought it would be so many. Still, in the end, Natsu and Lucy won even if they didn't win all the games.

"NATSU AND LUCY WON!" Makarov announced with a shout of joy, making the audience shout back too.

Natsu was jumping in great happiness while Lucy can't help but giggle because of Natsu's antics.

"Now Natsu, Lucy what will be your orders for the losers?" Makarov asked them.

Both Lucy and Natsu were now thinking.

"I don't really have one and I don't like it either." Lucy said admittedly. Natsu grin, "Then I'll say the orders."

Gray can't help but glare at him, same for Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman. Romeo and Alzack sighs. Jellal can't help but sweat drop, still thinking how did he ended up getting involved.

Nastu finally spoke, "The losers will hold their each partners hands until Fantasia begins."

Erza blink her eyes, "Hold hands?"

"Yeah. You are forbidden to let go your partner's hand no matter what you do until Fantasia." Natsu said.

"Natsu-nii that seems to be easy." Romeo said before blushing, "Well if Wendy doesn't mind that is." Wendy was blushing from embarrassment. She nodded as an answer, "I-I d-don't mind… R-Romeo-kun."

Bisca smiled, "That was truly easy and it's not like anything change, right Al?" Alzack laugh a bit before nodding, "Yeah"

Mirajane was thinking about this, "I don't actually mind but…" Mira glance to Laxus. He sighs, seeing no choice at all.

Erza and Jellal blushed and turn to each other at the same time then looked away. It seems they're embarrassed to one another.

Levy was blushing madly as she's getting crazy on what to do while Gajeel just scratch his head, not knowing what's running to Levy's mind. They can even hear Jet and Droy's complains but ignored them.

Elfman and Evergreen pair with Gray and Juvia pair were complaining to Natsu, well only Juvia was happy for the punishment since it means a whole day not letting go her Gray-sama's hand.

"N-Natsu I would do anything but not that! It makes me not a MAN at all!" Elfman shouted his complain. Evergreen added, "And I can't stand so much time holding hands with him! I rather be turn to stone than hold this jerk's hand."

"Flamebrain stop this nonsense!" Gray shouted.

Natsu pouted a bit and looked away, hugging Lucy from behind. "Then how about a kiss for whole day? I hope that would make you three feel comfortable."

"NATSU YOU BASTARD!" The three shouted in union. Juvia became even happier that she fainted in too much imagination of her kissing Gray for whole day.

Gray can't help but sweat drop for Juvia, already guessing what she was imagining. It will be a hell of the day for him. Both Elfman and Evergreen were thinking the same thing for each other.

* * *

Later on the punishment had started as they were walking around holding hands. Natsu was happy as he watches them. For everyone, he may seems teasing them but for him, he was actually giving them a path where they could lean on once he had disappeared. So in this very moment, he enjoys Lucy's company more than anyone.

Almost night and so was the Fantasia. Lucy and Natsu were outside the guild, having a nice company to each other.

"This day sure was fun Lucy!" Natsu said as he stretched his arms around. Lucy giggle and nod, "Sure is Natsu."

Natsu grin and wrapped his arms around Lucy, making her blush but smile and lean next to him, meeting his heat, much as he like.

Silence came over them and soon, Lucy spoke.

"Don't think I never noticed everything you were doing Natsu." Lucy said in serious and sad tone. She knew what she was talking about, and so was him. Natsu just smiled for her, knowing she's smart enough to figure it out and even if he had tried to make her forget, she still did remember it. "I just wish you didn't remember that Lucy."

"How can't I Natsu… This… this day was…"

Natsu gave a kiss, making her stop and kissed back. Lucy could feel how heat and sweet Natsu was, that she can't help herself but ask for more which he silently obligated.

'Don't think of anything Lucy… Don't think of anything… just me… the living me… nothing else… especially not the future.'

* * *

Fantasia finally came and those who had lost finally able to get free from each other. The others were now preparing for their coming parade and Natsu with Lucy and Happy were paired. Everyone were smiling, enjoying and truly looking forward for the fantasia.

Natsu was happy to see them happy and especially enjoying this day.

"Natsu" He turned to Makarov who came to him. "How do you feel Natsu?" Makarov asked, seems worried.

Natsu frown a bit and answered, "I'm fine gramps but what's with the sudden question?"

"You're illness Natsu." Makarov answered, "I'm worried that something might happen."

Natsu mentally smile, knowing he was thinking about his health and safety. "I'm fine gramps, nothing to worry about."

Makarov nod to his answer and smiled, "Have fun"

Natsu grin, "Yeah!"

The Fantasia finally began as they were now in parade of the people of Magnolia, showing the beautiful show of magic. Natsu and Lucy were synchronizing their moves with their magic. It was a true beauty of sight.

"I never knew you could do something like this Natsu." Happy complimented as he flew up with the other exceeds and made a show which made everyone like it. Natsu kept on smiling and fired another fire with Lucy. Seeing her greatest smile was Natsu's greatest day and greatest time with her.

After the show, Fairy Tail planned to have another party under the night sky. There are bands singing like Mira and her siblings, Gajeel singing and other members dancing. Some were eating the foods that Kinanna, Mira and Natsu cooked for them. Some were having a drink contest like Cana.

* * *

In this moment, Natsu and Lucy decide to have their time together little far from them. Lucy was sitting on the grass while Natsu's head lay on his head to her legs, relaxing himself from her presence and hand.

Lucy was happy as she stares at him, seeing him relax… was like…

"Natsu"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Are you truly leaving me?"

Natsu's eyes opened and saw the teary eyes of Lucy. He wanted to punch himself right now and surely laugh himself for being such an idiot. 'There's no way Lucy would forget… foolish me.'

Natsu sat up and hugged her as much as she returned it back. "I'm sorry Lucy… I-I truly wanted to have more time with you… but… I'm sorry."

Lucy's tears drop, unable to stop the flowing sadness. She can also feel wetness on her shoulder, she could already guess Natsu was crying too, hearing his sniff and trembling.

"I'm sorry… for making you do this." Lucy whispered as she cries. Natsu gave a broken laugh, "What are you talking about? Didn't I tell you, I don't regret my decision, especially my wish."

"N-Natsu"

"Live for me… can you do that for me?" Natsu asked as he pull back to wipe her tears. Lucy didn't answer immediately, truly hurt that few hours left and he will be gone to her life. Living without him is something she can't even imagine at all.

Natsu no longer wait as he kissed him and she kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss for both of them, the love was overwhelming for both of them. Slowly they broke apart, Natsu kissed her forehead one last time and smiled fully from his heart.

"Live longer… have a greater life… for me Lucy… live longer for me Lucy." Natsu said softly as he leaned his forehead to hers. Lucy continued to cry but gave a small smile from her heart. "I-I don't know… I'll try…"

"You will Lucy… you will…"

"Natsu"

Natsu kept smiling before returning back to his comfortable place which was laid down and using her stomach as his pillow. Natsu can't help but smile for this, feeling the warm from her until his last breath… it was something he could never ask for… even if it's painful.

"Everyone will be sad when you left Natsu." Lucy murmured to his ears. Natsu nod, knowing they will. He took a glance on everyone who were having fun, seeing them laughing, enjoying and most of all, smiling. Natsu smiled for his family, this was the sole reason he had taken the consequence just to revive them again. He wanted to see them live and smiling, because this is after all his guild, family and Fairy Tail.

Slowly, the clear orb of his eyes were becoming blur, he's losing his life.

"I think I'm starting to fade Lucy." Natsu said, making her shock, knowing already the day will be almost over and so was his life. Natsu slowly turn to Lucy, trying to reach her again even if his sight was already blurred. Lucy took his hand and it to her cheek. That's when she noticed, his temperature was slowly dropping.

Natsu forced himself to smile, wanting to tell her he had a great life with no regrets. He can feel his body is turning heavy, he indeed losing his life.

"I love you Lucy" Natsu whispered. Lucy began crying again as she leaned her head to his forehead and replied, "I love you too Natsu"

Natsu slowly closed his eyes and finally… he's gone.

Knowing such deadly truth, Lucy began bursting her tears and wrapped her arms around his body, embracing it with tears and pain.

Little far from them, Wendy sat from the ground in wide eyes and tears flowing down, began to sniff and cried loudly. Carla was confused why she was crying and so were the people around her. Next was Gajeel who kneel down in great devastation, punching the ground as he cries. Laxus on the other hand was speechless with tears flowing down, staring the source why the Dragon Slayers were acting that way. They with great enhance of hearing heard Natsu and Lucy's whispering and private talking. They could feel his life was slowly draining out and finally, gone.

Before everyone could ask why they were crying, they heard the shout of despair Lucy was producing and turn to her. That's when they understood everything. Their Nakama, Family, Friend, Hope, Light and Dragon Slayer already lost his life.

The fun vanish, the smile turn to sadness and tears, everything became upside down.

The happiest day for Fairy Tail turn into the most despairing lost. The truth still sinks within their mind and heart that they refuse to accept.

Natsu Dragneel passed away.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	11. Chapter 11 Death and Memories Forgotten

**Chapter 11: Death and Memories Forgotten**

Day where the sun never shines, sing and laugh, which was the Fairy Tail's current state. Today was the funeral of Natsu Dragneel where everyone had decided to bury him under the cherry blossom tree which will remind them about their Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone who had known him came to his funeral. Friends, rivals, acquaintance and many more, almost the whole people of Fiore might say came to say their final farewell.

Lucy the most hurt from this moment kept on crying in Leo or Loki's chest, the way she does that was like her life depends on it. The only thing Loki can do was give comfort to his owner, friend and family. He understand how she feels, seeing the love of her life die in her arms and gave his farewell, how much it pains her.

Gray put down his pride and kept crying like many others. He was so mad that were pointing to him and himself. He's mad at Natsu because he passed away and left them while he's mad at himself because in the end, he didn't able to save the Flamebrain's life. He failed to save his rival and friend. Juvia was crying beside him, wanting to cry beside him because Natsu was someone she became close and much she called as best friend. She can't believe the fact he's gone.

Erza was same as she embraced Jellal with no minding about what others say. Jellal return the embrace, hoping it would comfort her even for a bit, he knew how Erza's pain at this moment and so was himself. For her, Natsu was like her own little brother, having him die was something she doesn't want to imagine over her entire life, especially now the fact she hated the most is in front of her. Jellal on the other hand see Natsu as his light because the one who had awakened him from the darkness was him and Erza. He cried beside her, it was indeed painful to lose someone important to you, your friend.

Wendy was crying like no tomorrow, Carla was there beside her and crying too. Romeo was bit far from her because he was being comforted by his father. He cries a lot louder like Wendy, still can't believe the fact he's gone.

Gajeel was punching the nearest tree, clenching his fist as tight as his tears were flowing down. He can't believe it, his fellow Salamander and rival was gone. He had remembered their last fight which he never thought it would be his last against him. He wanted a payback, he wanted to get even stronger to catch up with him for his lost, but now it will never happen, because he's gone and never will return. Levy happen to beside him and trying to stop him on punching the poor tree with Lily. The two understand why he's doing that, knowing their fellow Nakama had died, still, they don't want him to injure himself for this.

Everyone else were giving tears for their lost Nakama and Family, no one dared to talk or comfort each other, knowing everyone felt the same way. Soon enough, they gave their last words for their Dragon Slayer, before they could bury him down under the cherry blossom. The last who gave the last message for Natsu Dragneel was Lucy, heavy and nonstop tears was still flowing down as she talked about Natsu, how she fell so happy for the man until she learned she's already had fallen in love. Wanting to tell the real reason of his death, she can't. She had promise that she will never tell anyone, even if it was painful, she will keep the reason to herself. The pain on how he had kept such huge burden and truth, she wants to carry the same burden as him, this will be the reminder of her love and pain, for Natsu.

Soon they had buried his coffin to the ground and little by little, people were leaving. Each of them gave their condolence to Fairy Tail and mostly Lucy before leaving. Few more hours and Member of Fairy Tail decide to go home, not all at ones but little by little. Lucy was the only one who haven't move from her spot. Wendy, Carla and Erza were convincing her to come home too but it seems she can't hear anything. Her eyes were focus in one thing and that's her beloved's grave.

More time passed and finally they had convinced her to come home. Loki was the one who led her the way, knowing she's in no condition to think things.

* * *

Arriving home, Lucy again remembered Natsu because this home… Natsu built this home for them, the two of them. Loki knew this house was again reminded her about Natsu but he can't blame it, knowing its natural. Loki escorted her to her room. Lucy sat on the bed, still crying in pain.

Loki gave a sigh before speaking, "I know you need time to recover Lucy so… call me when you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you, okay?" Lucy didn't answer but nodded which he was glad because she heard him. "Never hesitate Lucy, your friends in both guild and Celestial Spirits are with you."

Loki disappeared. Lucy took the pillow beside her and hugged it tightly as she cry, still want to release all the pain to her chest.

* * *

Lucy woke up, surprise that she had fallen asleep because of her endless crying. She looked around and realizing it's already night. She looked down on her spot and turn up when she saw a photo on their nightstand, a photo of her and Natsu when they finally start dating.

Lucy slowly sat up from her sit and took the photo, staring the beloved person who passed away.

"Natsu" She whispered. Her hand went to the photo of Natsu, tears again came out to her eyes. "Natsu… Even if I already knew this day will come, I still can't believe you're gone. I also knew you don't regret anything but… do you truly not regret anything? Natsu please speak with me."

Even if she say that, she knew it will be impossible for he's already gone. Suddenly, she noticed something from a photo. There's a small note stick from behind the photo. She took it and read it, saying 'Letter inside the drawer'.

The handwriting, it was Natsu's. She immediately went to their drawer and opened it, seeing there is one letters and two white envelop. She took them and saw the letter saying, 'Open me First' while in the envelop, there are 'Yes' and 'No'.

She turned the lights on and went back on the bed and sit. She first open the one saying 'Open me first' and the letter is for her, from Natsu.

 _To Lucy,_

 _Lucy if ever your reading this, that only means I passed away right? Well I won't be surprising for that fact because I knew it would certainly happen… this is the price I had paid and I have no regrets. I wrote this late so I hope my writings aren't that bad, well I wrote this because I knew when I'm gone, you'll be in too much pain more than anyone else because you alone knew the real truth. I still appreciate if you don't tell anyone because again, I don't regret my action._

 _Lucy… I'm very sorry. I'm sure you know this but still I will say it. Knowing my faith will come, I can't help but think about you. What will happen to you when I'm gone? Will you continue to cry? Will you continue to suffer because of me? Lucy I don't want those things happen to you. That is why… please… Lucy, forget about me in both mind and heart. I knew already that I could never give happiness like I truly wish you will be, the love of a man, everything. That fact is the only thing that makes me suffer. I don't want you to be sad… Lucy I love the way you smile, your laugh, everything. The fact that it will be gone because of me is something that I… will regret that I want to be burn for eternity._

 _Lucy I may never hear your answer in personal but at least tell me your answer. The remaining letter will_ _determine your answer. If you will open the 'Yes' it would mean you accept to forget about me. If you open the 'No' it would mean you will not forget about me._

 _The letter you didn't open, I would like you to burn it. Lucy be sure to think about it._

 _Beloved,  
Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy smiled sadly, knowing that in the end, he kept thinking about her, much that made her happy.

"Natsu… your really an idiot." Lucy murmured. "On the day I knew you will die, I started to think about it. Will I be happy without you? Will I be able to stand up without you? From the looks of things, I don't think I could… and now here that your gone, you made this letter to open a path for me. A path where I could move on without you or stay with you."

Lucy put down the letter and took the two envelop.

"Natsu… this is the decision I will never regret." Lucy said before putting down the envelop she didn't choose and open the envelop she had chosen which was her answer. The envelop saying 'No'.

There is a letter inside and beside that there's a necklace which she could tell it's a handmade one. Natsu made this for her, a necklace of a Ruby, reminding his flaming fire magic. Lucy took the letter as she hold the necklace and opened it.

 _If you are reading this now, that would mean you had chosen not forget about me. Lucy I'm really worried about you and I wanted you to just forget about me but knowing you and already reading this letter, I can no longer stop you right? In any case… for some reason… I wanted you to choose this at the same time didn't. Just what am I thinking?_

 _Lucy… I'm really grateful that I had met you. On the day we first met until now, you are always with me, it's really fun Lucy, being with you. I wanted to do more quest with you, with everyone else. On the day you confess to me, I realized I actually had fallen in love with you, I just didn't notice until you voice it out for me. I'm really thankful, thankful that you made me realize that. I'm sure you know how oblivious I am right, which now that I think about it, I feel like all this time I'm such a big idiot._

 _You already know this too but… let me give you that necklace I had made for you. I hope it's good on you and you would like it. I want you to have that, a reminder about me. I created it with a use of my magic, which is why it's red. Can you feel the heat? It's me, telling you I'm just beside you no matter where you are._

 _Lucy I love you, that is why please smile for me, live for me and become a shining star for everyone. Show them that my death is not the end of everything. It will take time, I know but I know someday, everyone will be able to move on without me._

 _Lucy I am so glad that I had met you. Always remember Lucy… I love you in both mind and heart._

 _Your most beloved person,  
Natsu Dragneel_

Few tears fell down to Lucy's eyes but wipe it out. She stares at the necklace and wore it. She could feel the warm coming from the necklace. Indeed, Natsu is here.

"Thank you… Natsu"

* * *

Few days had past ever since the death of the Dragon Slayer, only few people able to come back to take a job, some still haven't showed up such as Gray, Gajeel and Erza. Mirajane wasn't happy as she used to be. Mira only drink few, no longer enjoying it because of the atmosphere and much more only accompanying Wendy and Carla. Elfman was quiet and Lisanna was same. Happy now was always beside Lucy to accompany each other.

Makarov was glad, seeing Lucy was recovering little by little, now he's worried for the others.

Levy went to Lucy, "Lu-chan it's been a while has it." Lucy nodded, "How had you been Levy-chan?"

"W-well… still blaming myself actually. If only… if only I able to find a way to save Natsu in time… he… he wouldn't have died." Levy said, still showing the guilt she was unable to save him.

"Levy" Happy whispered. He too was still guilty, unable to do anything for his best friend and partner, he failed him. Lucy who could understand the two gave comfort, "Don't cry now… I'm sure that if Natsu is here with us, he will shout so loud that he would say 'cut the despairing atmosphere and just fight me'… something like that."

Both turn to Lucy who was giving the smile of comfort which made them smile.

"You have gotten strong Lu-chan but don't force yourself okay." Levy said, worried for Lucy that she might be forcing herself to be okay. Lucy shook her head, "I'm fine Levy-chan… just that… I found this necklace. It's like its telling me Natsu is still with me… telling me to smile and live."

Lucy showed her necklace which widens their eyes. It was beautiful and as they stare at it, they could feel Natsu is inside and telling them to smile already.

"Natsu left you such wonderful gift Lucy." Happy said with a smile, already been cheered up.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah"

* * *

For a whole week, Lucy cheered everyone. The smile and laughter was slowly returning back and Lucy was always there for them whenever they feel down once again. For everyone, they did the same for Lucy when they notice her become sad or about to cry. They supported each other, until the day Lucy felt something weird about her.

Vomiting, being picky in foods which never happened before and morning sickness. Lucy with Loki made a check up about the sudden changes about her. Porlyusica was the one who checked her, finding the result, she smiled for her.

"Lucy you're pregnant." She blurted out which surprise Lucy. Pregnant? For real?

Loki who was beside her was shock, "Lucy is pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Do you think I'm lying?" Porlyusica said in glaring tone. "Those symptoms you had told me and when I checked her, there is no mistake, she's pregnant."

"That… shocking." Loki said before turning to Lucy was beginning to realize who had made her pregnant.

She smiled, "Natsu… our love had shown a fruit." She cried from happiness and sadness. Happy because there will be a child who will kept reminding her about Natsu and their love and Sad because he won't be here to witness the child growing up and will never feel how it feels like to be a father.

The whole guild soon received the news and decided to look after her, knowing she needs support in time of pregnancy. Loki with the Celestial Spirit was there too to support her. Happy was always there for her. Lucy was happy, that even Natsu wasn't beside her, everyone was there to help her out. She will make sure to give the child much love and life. The only life Natsu left for her, she will always precious it.

.

.

.

Everything turned out right… until…

A month after the Dragon Slayer's Death… They all had forgotten about him… more like…

Everything about the Dragon Slayer's existence vanished.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	12. Chapter 12: Years of Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 12: Years of Forgotten Memories**

 _A month after the Dragon Slayer's Death… They all had forgotten about him… more like…_

 _Everything about the Dragon Slayer's existence vanished._

Seven years had pass in Magnolia…

"Kaasan hurry or we'll be late!" A young girl, seven years old went out from the house, truly excited.

The mother of the child which was Lucy was giggling to her daughter's excitement and wearing her sandal. Happy flew out the house and went to the child.

"Lucy sure is slow." Happy said. The young girl agreed.

"I'm coming you two." Lucy said as she finally went out the house and locked it. She turned back to the two, "Are you ready Happy, Nashi?"

The child whose name was Nashi smiled happily, "Of course Kaasan!"

"Aye!" Happy replied as the three went their ways, heading to Fairy Tail Guild.

Nashi Heartfilia, daughter of Lucy Heartfilia who has a pink hair and topaz eye like her mother. She was really hyper unlike behave girls around, always seeking strong opponent or fight which Lucy doesn't understand why her daughter became like that. She possess two magic, Celestial Magic like her mother and fire magic which they believe it's called Dragon Slayer Magic from both Wendy and Gajeel.

The child has a full of mystery, like who the father was and why she possess Dragon Slayer Magic. Not just her but also their home, they don't remember there is such kind of house was built there which also confuse Lucy but never mind it and kept living there with Happy at first and soon with her daughter. There are many things they don't understand too and ever since none still haven't found the answer.

Nashi again has full of mystery but Lucy for some reason again didn't mind. For her, nothing mind at all or even worried about which everyone at first insist on finding answer but soon was convince and let it be.

'It's been seven years since Nashi was born.' Lucy thought happily as she watched her daughter walking really happy as she chatted with Happy. Her though soon became sad and became confuse, 'I gain a child, without knowing who the father was. Why did I suddenly get pregnant? I don't remember doing something to anyone, much more getting drunk since I never drink before. No one kidnapped me… truly its strange… still… For me, Nashi became a most important to me, like someone dear to me had left her for me.'

"Kaasan are you alright? You're deep in thought again." Nashi said as she look to her mother who's now sad and really lose. Lucy was bit shock and smiled, "S-sorry Nashi. A-are you saying something to me?"

Both Happy and Nashi blinked to each other before turning back to her.

"We're here Lucy" Happy said. Realizing what Happy said, they indeed arrive to Fairy Tail.

"Haha… Hahahaha I-I see." Lucy said, sweating for a bit.

"Kaasan are you thinking about that again?" Nashi asked which shocked her and hugged her.

Nashi has a Dragon Slayer Magic which means her senses are sharp too. For such young age, she can pick up whispers from people around her which she soon found out about her mysterious existence. No one knows who her father was and how she comes from. Her mother just got pregnant and turned out the child to be her. For her, it was like someone cursed her mother to gain a child and the fruit was her. Her mother can no longer get job because she was there to take care of her and some people even calling her mother a cursed one since it is impossible for someone to gain a child without a father.

She hated herself for that reason. Why was she born to begin with!?

"Nashi listen to me." Lucy whispered to her daughter, making her turn to her. Lucy smiled, "Don't think I hate you or even doubt your existence because I will never do such thing. You are my daughter and you are the one I treasure the most, never believe on what people say to you okay?"

"Kaasan"

"She's right Nashi." Happy said. Nashi turned to him. He smiled, "Your part of the Family. It is not just your mother but everyone in Fairy Tail. We're all with you."

"Happy… Thank you." Nashi hugged her mother which made her happy.

"Come on now, I'm sure you're exited about finally being part of the wizard guild correct?" Lucy said which made her nod happily.

* * *

They finally went in to Fairy Tail. Mira was the one who greeted them, "Welcome Lucy, Happy, Nashi."

"Mira sorry I'm late, I'll help you." Lucy said. Mira smiled, "I'm happy but for now I think you should assist Nashi for a while. She'll finally getting a mark right?"

"Yeah!" Nashi said really happily which made Lucy laugh. Lucy turned back to her and smiled, "When I'm done I'll help."

"Sure" Mirajane said before walking away to serve the guild.

Lucy turned to Nashi, "Let's go."

Nashi nodded. The three went to the Guild Master's office.

* * *

In this moment, the Guild Master was Laxus who was reading the papers in the table. His assistant was Freed who's holding the other papers. All papers are all about building damages and complain, much as his own exhaustion.

They heard a knock from the door. Slowly the door opened and they saw Lucy with Nashi and Happy.

"Laxus we didn't bother you right?" Lucy asked. Freed was the one who answered, "Ah today was the day Nashi will finally receive a mark correct?"

Nashi grin, "Yup and I can't wait for my first mission." Happy followed, "Well I'll be with her in case something happened."

Laxus smiled for the child, "Are you certainly sure you can finally do the job Nashi?"

Nashi glared the Guild Master, "Oh yeah I can. If you're not satisfied then fight me!"

"Hype as always." Laxus said. Nashi shouted, "Shut up GEEZER!"

Lucy and Freed only laugh on the two. Laxus just smirk and turn to Freed who understood and went away. Freed return back with a stamp.

Laxus stood from his sit and went to Nashi, taking the stamp from Freed and asked the child, "Where should we put your mark Nashi?"

Nashi turn to her mother who was smiling then back to him. She pointed her upper right shoulder, "Right here and same color as Kaasan's."

Laxus nodded and put the Fairy Tail Mark to her upper right shoulder. Nashi was so happy that finally she had her own Fairy Tail Mark.

"If you want to take any quest, be sure to approach me or Mira okay Nashi." Lucy said. Nashi smiled to her mother, "Yup!"

* * *

Soon Nashi and Happy were now standing on the quest board, finding a job for the first time.

"Oh, Nashi already have a guild mark?" Nashi turned around to see his Uncle Gray approaching her, "Uncle Gray why are you here? Should you be with Aunt Juvia and you're son Blake?"

"What's with that attitude Nashi?" Gray asked with eyebrow raised. Nashi frown as she looked away, "He just pissed me off."

Understanding something, Gray chuckle, "That is something. You two really get along even though your two years older than my son."

"We're not getting along!" She shouted. Happy blushed, "You like him."

"I DON'T!"

"Now now Nashi, since you're now taking your first job, I think you should be with the others first before taking a sole job." Gray said. Nashi turned to him and spoke, "I can do sole job."

"You need first an experience Nashi." Gray looked around before finding someone who could be with her for her first time job, "Romeo are you available today?"

Romeo who just finished eating turned to him, "Huh? Why Gray-nii?" He went to them. Gray smiled, "Nashi is taking her first time job and she's very insist on taking the sole job but I think I would disagree to that so how about it? Can you accompany her and let her experience the first time job?"

Romeo smiled to Nashi, "You have a guild mark already?" Nashi nodded and showed him her mark which surprised him. "Amazing Nashi! In my age I still can't join Fairy Tail until I turn twelve you know."

Nashi grin, "I'm the strongest after all!"

"Heh in your dreams." Gray said, earning a glare from her. Romeo chuckle on the two, "Well I am available. So Nashi, what job took your interest?"

Nashi turned back on the quest, thinking what kind of job she will take before taking the job she had chosen, "This one"

Nashi showed the flier to them. It said about eliminating some kind of monster which paled them for a bit.

"I think it's really a good idea that I tag along with you Nashi." Romeo said with a little broken smile. Gray gave a sigh, "Your right."

Happy looked on the quest and pale, "Aye" Now agreeing with them.

* * *

Soon, Romeo, Nashi and Happy head out to do the job. Lucy waves them a good bye and luck. Gray was with her.

"I'm surprise you let her take it Lucy." Gray said. Lucy just smile, "Romeo is with her so its fine. Beside, since she's now a full pledge magician, I think it's time for her to be expose to many kinds of things, right?"

Gray smiled to that, "Your right… Still wearing that necklace?"

Lucy turned to her necklace that was on her neck. She smiled, "Yeah. I don't know why but for some reason, this necklace always tells me I'm not alone in raising Nashi. I don't know why."

"There are still lots of mystery we still don't know. Like who is the father of that child, who gave that to you and… why the heck I feel like every time I speak with Nashi, there is someone appearing to my head that I always argue with." Lucy turned to Gray with concern. Gray gave a sigh, "In any case… I heard Erza and Jellal are coming back, I'm here to see if they found something."

Lucy nodded, hoping those two did.

* * *

Sunset when Nashi, Happy and Romeo had finished the mission and were now walking back home. Nashi kept smiling, since her first mission was a success, Romeo and Happy were happy for her.

"Did Lucy-nee gave the key of Capricorn and Gemini to her?" Romeo asked Happy. The exceed nod as his response, "Lucy said since she has a Celestial Magic like her, it only means she need some Celestial Key to protect her. She asked both Capricorn and Gemini and they both agreed."

Romeo nodded on the information, "That's good. She's getting hang of her Celestial Magic."

"That's because Lucy was teaching her when they have time. The Dragon Slayer Magic on the other hand… well no one can particularly teach her. Wendy and Gajeel are both Dragon Slayer too but the element she possess was Fire, they don't know anything about Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I see… if only its similar flame like mine maybe I could teach her since I possess purple flame but Dragon Slayer Magic is another level."

Happy nodded, "Your right."

They all kept walking when they notice an old man ahead who was standing under the tree, seems waiting for someone.

The old man smiled to them, "Hello Fairy Tail, I think it's been a while since we all saw each other, don't you think?"

The three blink their eyes, not knowing who he was. The old man smiled sadly to them, "Do not worry, it's not like we all have truly met. The only Fairy Tail I had met was him after all."

They all turn to each other before looking back to him.

"E-excuse me, may we know who he is?" Romeo asked politely.

The old man's eyes turn even sadder, "All this seven years, none had remembered him. Well it is true… he wished to be forgotten, I shouldn't be surprise but still this is…" The old man gave a small sigh. "This is too sad for him."

"Am… what are you talking about?" Nashi this time asked. The old man smiled as he walk to the child and pat her head, "I'm talking about your father."

His word shocked them. The old man walked as he passed through them. Romeo was the first one to recover from the shock and turn around to ask the old man but when he does, he's no longer there.

"Whe-where did he go?" Romeo asked as he looked around.

The two recovered from his question and started looking around but the old man was no longer around, as if he disappeared in mid air.

Nashi was still shock about his word, what does he mean? Did this person know his father? If so, who is he?

* * *

Night in Fairy Tail Guild, both Jellal and Erza are finally back. Makarov and the other members are also there to hear what they had found.

"We got only few thought." Jellal said to them, "And this information is still not too much useful. Maybe if we able to open it everything may come to light."

"Open it? What do you mean?" Gajeel asked them.

Erza answered, "Few miles away from Magnolia, something suddenly appeared there. It was a strong small but wide building. There are no windows to see what's inside. There is a big door but its lock. We tried opening it or even destroying it but nothing happened."

"There are no scratches too." Jellal added.

They all looked down, looks like they found nothing except that.

"Can you give us the direction of where it is?" Gray asked. Jellal nodded, "We can go there at morning if you desire."

Gray nodded, accepting it.

The door then opened, seeing Nashi, Happy and Romeo finally back.

"Romeo Welcome back!" Macao said happily. Romeo turned to his father and gave a small smile, "Y-yeah, I'm back." His voice seems down for a bit which questioned them.

"Nashi are you alright? Did something happen from the mission?" Lucy asked as she went to her daughter and hugs her. She can see her own daughter seems down for some reason.

Happy was the one who answered, "We completed the quest Lucy and nothing much happened… just that… the old man's words were so troubling that's all."

"Troubling? What do you mean Happy?" Laxus asked.

Romeo was the one who answered, "The old man knew something about Nashi's father."

That word shocked them.

"Where is that old man?" Erza asked, more like demanded. Romeo shook his head, "I don't know. When he appeared to us, he is as if he's waiting for us to arrive and then he spoke to us a little about him. He told us that all this seven years we still don't remember this person."

"We don't remember him?" Levy questioned. Lisanna followed, "That's strange, I'm very sure nothing happened to us that made us forgot someone… right?" She asked her older brother.

"That's right… it's not a man at all." Elfman said, making his wife, Evergreen sigh to her husband's words.

"There is a reason." Nashi spoke which everyone turned to her, even Lucy. She continued, "He said something about… because he wished to be forgotten."

"Wished to be… forgotten…" Wendy repeated.

Everything turned quiet after that.

* * *

Midnight in Lucy, Happy and Nashi's home, Nashi was put to bed and asleep. Lucy was just beside her, watching her sleeping after the whole shocking truth. In her mind, the fact that someone they knew wished to be forgotten still won't get out to her mind.

Who was this person? Why did this person wish to be forgotten? Out of all people, it must be someone she truly knew that became Nashi's father?

Too many things to be think about. Lucy took a last glance to her daughter before walking out quietly to her room. Returning to her room, she summoned Loki from her key.

"Loki" Lucy called as Loki appeared before her.

"I knew what we about to talk about Lucy." Loki said, "Still I can't believe someone we might knew wish to be forgotten and because of that we don't know who this person is."

"Don't you know who this person was Loki?" Lucy asked. Loki shook his head, "Unfortunately I don't. I tried asking the Celestial Spirit King but he too doesn't remember anyone that we particularly forgotten. I'm really surprise that not only people got affected but also us spirits too. Whoever did this sure is a powerful one."

Lucy looked down, still thinking about this until she decide to summoned someone.

"I open thee gate, Crux!" The Celestial Spirit of the cross, Crux came out. "Crux find something that could help us about this person who wished to be forgotten. Anything that could make us pinpoint this person."

Crux began finding things, well he's like sleeping from the outside.

Loki was staring at Crux then return to Lucy, "You will try finding this person correct?" Lucy nodded, "This person might be someone precious to me. I have to know this person no matter what and I wanted to know… why does this person wished to be forgotten after doing many things for me… and maybe to everyone else as well."

Loki nodded, accepting her answer.

For few minutes, Crux finally speaks, "Lucy I'm sorry to tell you but I didn't able to find anything about this person. It was like someone is trying to prevent me from knowing it."

Loki was shock to this, "Preventing you? Who? The spirit King?" Crux shook his head, "It was someone's powerful enough to prevent me from seeing it Leo-sama. Still I only found few things about this person."

"Tell me" Lucy said.

"I know you already know about some kind of structure appeared not really far from Magnolia correct?" Both nodded, Crux continued, "I found that it has something to do with it. If you people able to open it, everything will come to light."

"So everything is in there." Loki murmured before asking Crux, "I heard that it was locked and both Erza and Jellal can't open it. Do you happen to know how to open it?"

"The key. If you can find the key, it will open."

"Key… Crux do you know where the key is?" Lucy asked. Crux thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm sorry but I don't. I can't see anything about the key too."

Lucy looked down, "I-I see…"

Unknown to the spirits and Lucy, Nashi woke up and were listening from the conversation.

'Key… could it be that key?' Nashi questioned. She slowly walked away after that.

* * *

Morning after breakfast in Nashi's room, Nashi was searching something below to her bed until she finally found the box she's looking for. She opened the box and searched it deeply until she got it. The key is really different and questioning on why she it was buried in their backyard.

'If I remember correctly the structure that appeared was is little bit far from here, that would mean I don't need to use transportation… I'm so relief.'

Nashi return everything inside the box except the key and return it below the bed. She heard her mother calling her.

"Nashi come on down, we're heading to Fairy Tail."

"I'm coming!" She shouted. She put the key to her pocket and went away.

As they head the guild, Nashi was thinking deeply and turn to her mother, "Kaasan can I go somewhere for a while?"

"Where are you heading Nashi?" Lucy asked. Nashi just gave a smile and run off, "Don't worry I'll be back okay!"

"W-wait Nashi!" Lucy shouted but Nashi kept running away. Happy flew up, "I'll go with her." Lucy nodded as the blue cat flew, following Nashi.

* * *

On the structure, both Jellal and Gray were there.

"Hmm… nothing budged and nothing can help us see what's inside." Gray said, seeing its impossible to destroy things just to know what's inside.

Jellal sigh, "I told you… so, what do you plan to do?"

Gray crossed his arms, "If only we have a key to open the door… Hmm?"

Both Jellal and Gray saw Nashi coming with Happy from behind.

"Phew, so this is where it was." Nashi said, finally arriving to her destination.

"Nashi? What are you doing here?" Gray asked. Happy was so tired that he fell down the ground, "I'm so tired… let me rest."

Nashi approach them, "I just wanted to try something. Can I?" She asked. Jellal went to her and asked, "What are you trying to do Nashi? Brute strength won't help you know."

"I kind of know that. I'm trying to use this one." Nashi showed the key to them which surprise them.

Gray was the one who asked, "Where did you find this key Nashi?" She replied, "To our backyard and its burred there."

Gray expects the Key before turning to Jellal, "This might work… don't you think?"

"It might work." Jellal said before turning to Nashi and smiled, "Go and do it Nashi."

Nashi smiled as she went to the entrance while the two followed from behind. Happy also followed too.

Arriving the door, Nashi looked how big it is. She turned to the key hole and turn to the key she was holding. She tried to put the key in and it was fit which surprise them. She twisted it and heard a loud click. The door slowly opened before them.

As the door open, release a strong gust of wind that they all took cover and slowly vanish. When it's gone, they all turn what's in front of them.

What surprising for them what was inside are all… gravestones?

"Wha-what are these?" Gray can't help but ask.

Slowly the four went in as they looked around the place. They also read the gravestones which gave them a creep of feeling. Everything in there are names of Fairy Tail members. Gray saw his name too.

"Wha-why is Erza's name here?" Jellal asked in wide eyes. Gray followed, "Juvia and my name is in here too. Just what the heck is this place?"

Happy saw his gravestone which really shocking to him, "I have too… even Carla and Lily."

"Kaasan too" Nashi said in wide eyes.

Slowly, memories are coming back to Jellal, Gray and Happy. Not just them but also to everyone in the world. They all remembered the war between everyone against Acnologia and also, they remember the person who killed and save them. In Fairy Tail, they remember how they died and soon they woke up from their slumber, confuse on everything and soon found too many food beside the pool and the one who cooked for them was… him.

They all finally remembered everything, the battle and this person.

* * *

In Fairy Tail Guild, Mira was still in great shock when she suddenly heard cups fell down. Turning to the source, she saw Lucy running in top speed, heading somewhere.

* * *

Back in the gravestones, Nashi was confused. What did they saw that she didn't?

"U-Uncle Gray? Uncle Jellal? Happy?" Nashi called them, wanting to know why they were so shock as tears coming down to their eyes.

"Y-you got t-to be ki-kidding…" Gray said in trembling tone as he's beginning to step back and holding his head.

Nashi blink in confusion. She turned to others.

"No way…" Tears kept flowing down to Happy's eyes, "N-no way!"

Jellal wasn't speaking but it is clear he was so shock in disbelief like the other two.

'Wha-what's happening!?' Nashi shouted to her mind, truly confuse about why they were acting like this.

* * *

On the place where there's a dry cherry tree, beside it was a gravestone which was already old and few cracks, Lucy just arrive on the place, huffing and tears already flowing out.

Slowly, she walked to the grave and look to it. There is the name of the person she love, the grave of the Fire Dragon Slayer and Nashi's father.

She sat and cried, "Natsu!"

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	13. Chapter 13: Our Wish

**Chapter 13: Our Wish**

Nashi, Gray, Happy and Jellal soon arrived where the Fire Dragon Slayer's grave. Nashi was surprise to see almost everyone was there and they were all crying. Nashi still can't understand what just happened and decided to look for her mother which she found in front of the grave. Nashi approached her.

When Lucy saw her daughter, she immediately hugged her, so tight as she cry. Wanting to ask, Nashi decide not to for now. For some reason she need to give them time for a while. She turned to the grave which everyone were staring and crying about, seeing the name of the person who died and burred, Natsu Dragneel.

'Natsu Dragneel?' Nashi questioned, not remembering on meeting this person at all.

"N-Nashi" Lucy called within her sob as she turned back to her mother. Lucy kept crying but continued, "That's… That's your father… Natsu."

Nashi was shock to hear that. His father… his father was this Natsu Dragneel and he's… dead.

"How?" Gray asked, still trying to process everything to his mind. "We died right? RIGHT? THEN HOW COME WE'RE ALIVE WHILE HE'S GONE!?" He shouted, so confuse, hurt and so more.

Even if it hurts, Lucy answered the confusing question which everyone seek, "Natsu… Natsu paid a heavy price… t-to… revive us… f-from the dead."

That made everyone surprise as they turned to Lucy who seems to know something.

Lucy continued, "For re-returning us back to life… he… he sacrifice his life… making him only… a month left to live… He wasn't really ill at that time… it was a side effect… of his wish."

"So Natsu… returned us back to life!?" Erza really can't believe what she was hearing, not just her but everyone else as well.

"T-then why… why did we forget about Natsu-nii this whole seven years? What happened?" Romeo questioned as tears flowing down.

Lucy wanted to know the answer as well. She never knew the reason too. Did… did Natsu hid something from her?

"In exchange of everyone's suffering, Natsu wished for everyone to forget about his existence." Someone answered that they all turned to the person who was hiding behind the tree and it was the old man that Nashi, Happy and Romeo met.

"Y-you're the old man from before." Nashi said which he nodded as a yes.

The old man walked in front of them as he holds some kind of book. He spoke, "He knew that everyone will suffer from his death and he doesn't want all of you to experience that… that is why when he wish for all of you to be revived, he also wish to be forgotten so no one would suffer all because of him."

Everyone processed the information, still in disbelief still show within their eyes.

Gajeel who understood everything grip his hand, hard. "That bastard… I really want to punch him now." He said, angry at the fact that he died like this, all because of them.

Shiro took a deep breath before speaking, "He suffered for more than three years, blaming the fact that he wasn't strong enough to protect any of you from your battle against Acnologia. Wishing something that no longer cares even his own life, I would say that is just natural for someone like him who cares to his friends more than anyone."

They all decide to keep quiet for a while.

Nashi looked at everyone for a moment before thinking deeply. Deciding something, she turned to the old man and asked.

"Natsu… Tosan sacrificed his life to revive everyone right?" Nashi clarified which Shiro nodded. She continued, "Then does that mean we can do the same to return him back to us?"

Her word shocked them.

Shiro gave a thought for a while before speaking, "That would be depending the prize of your wish dear child. The Protector of the world doesn't grant wish so easily and she can be anywhere as well. Even so, the choice is yours."

Nashi gave a determination look, "Then I'll go."

"Nashi!" Lucy called in high tone, "What are you thinking Nashi? Are you telling me to go and make a wish?"

Nashi nodded, "I can see everyone are suffering and… it's the only way I can make Kaasan happy."

"No!" Lucy hugged her daughter, "I can't handle it if disappear Nashi, I can't let that happen."

"B-but Kaasan…"

Shiro began to chuckle that made everyone glared the old man, "Don't give me that look. To tell the truth, I came here to tell you all the preparation is complete."

Makarov narrowed his eyes, "Preparation?"

"It means for returning him back to life previous guild master, Makarov." Shiro said. "I have done what must be done so there is no need to pay any price for his revival. For now, all you have to do was meet the Protector of the world and tell your wish. Reviving him is possible."

"What is the price you had paid for helping us revives Natsu?" Jellal asked. Shiro answered, "Seven years of waiting."

Lisanna's eyes widen, "Is that the reason why you just revealed yourself to us just now? Because that's the price?"

"Yes and also the time of your suffering. Now I have come to tell you that this despair should end."

Gray stepped forward, "I'll go."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia was bit surprise. Gray turned to his wife and smiled, "Don't worry, just leave it to mw Juvia. I'll be back."

Juvia smiled and nodded, "Be careful Gray-sama."

"I'm coming too" Lisanna said as she stepped forward.

"Lisanna?" Mira was surprise to her willingness of volunteer. She smiled, "Don't worry, it's a small thing I can do for Lucy and Nashi."

Mira and Elfman turned to each other, reaching a decision, they smiled and nodded. They turned back to her.

"Be careful Lisanna." Elfman said which Lisanna smiled, "I will Elf-niisan."

"That lefts me." Gajeel said as he stepped forward, "We have a score to settle. Don't stop me Chibi."

Levy pouted, "Don't call me chibi!" She smiled, "But good luck Gajeel."

Gajeel only grin. Lily smiled and nodded, hoping for his best.

"There's no need to work up, since all you have to do is meet the Guardian but oh well." Shiro handed over the Book of Chronos to them, "Use this to meet the Guardian."

Nashi was about to reach it when someone stopped her. Turning to the person, it was Gray and he was the one who took the book.

"Nashi leave this to us and stay here." Gray said which surprise Nashi. She reacted, "B-but-"

"Don't worry Nashi, we'll do anything to bring back Natsu for you okay." Lisanna assured. Gajeel followed, "Just stay with the bunny girl for us."

Nashi was bit speechless. She felt someone hugged her and turning to that person it was her mother.

Lucy turned to them, "Be careful."

The three smiled and nodded. Gray turned to the other two companions and nodded and they did the same. They turned to the book as it began to glow and surrounded their place and disappeared.

Gray, Lisanna and Gajeel were like traveling in the endless universe, not knowing where they will land.

* * *

In a certain world, Yua is inside the Fairy Tail Guild and like she always does, watching only them.

Lucy who was from afar gave a sigh, she's with her teammates.

"It's been a week ever since I met your other self Natsu. I wonder how he was doing." Lucy said with a sad tone. Natsu could only sigh, "Who knows."

"Now that I think about it, that woman never mentioned anything after coming back here right?" Gray Fullbuster said which made Erza nodded, "Master tried to ask question but refuses to reply."

Carla gave a thought before speaking, "I remembered her saying she's waiting for someone to come right?" Happy seems to remember that, "Y-yeah which was the reason she never left. I wonder who was she waiting."

"Your right… Yua-san sure has too much mystery." Wendy said which made everyone nod in agreement.

Yua wasn't really minding anyone of them as she silently drinks her sake when she felt something, more like someone is coming. She can't help but smirk.

'There's here'

As if on cue, a sudden light appeared in front of her which surprised everyone on the sudden light that some even covered their eyes.

Yua on the other hand wasn't covering her eyes as she watched the forming people coming on the light. Slowly the light is diminishing and when they do, everyone except Yua was shock to what they had seen. It was Gajeel, Gray and Lisanna, they were much older than the ones they knew!

Yua smirk, "You finally arrived and to see you three had come here."

The three were actually shock about why this is the place they had landed but when Yua spoke, they turned around to see her who seems expecting them.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Are you the World's Protector?" Yua could only smirk, "Protector of Balance is the precise word since if you said World's Protector that would mean I should protecting you humans from any harm which I don't appreciate doing so."

Everyone glared at her, they really don't like her which Yua doesn't mind at all.

"But I must say, it's been seven days ever since Natsu Dragneel from your world came to me and ask me for a wish to revive his guildmates from the dead." Yua said which confuse the three.

"Seven days? You mean Seven years right?" Gajeel said in serious tone. Yua kept her smirk, "No, its seven days here. Not only you travel in other parallel world but also time."

"So in this world, Natsu was just here seven days ago but for us…" Lisanna trailed off. Gray continued, "It's already seven years… even his death."

Lucy was shock to hear the other world Gray's word, 'Na-Natsu… re-really died…'

Yua took a deep breath before starting her complain, "That bastard, Shiro had turn soft to your Dragon Slayer, to the point he ask me to help the people Natsu cherish to revive him. If he wants to revive Natsu Dragneel then he should do it with his power. He is a protector of the light's balance jeez."

"Protector of Light?" Lisanna questioned.

Yua could only sigh before explaining, "Protector of balance between dark and light. If ever one of the two is out balance, it could affect the whole world, not one but all that could lead to world's destruction. People may say light is right and salvation but deadly wrong, light could kill and bring forth destruction like the dark could do. Dark also could bring salvation, not means death but counter the light's outrage. Those two forces bring balance, without it your world is no more which also means I don't have any reason to protect the world's balance. We both protector work together to keep the balance as time goes by."

"Those that mean there are two protectors like you?" Gajeel asked. Yua nodded, "If there is another we would have known, since to acknowledge the new protector, this needs us current to do the process."

Yua drinks her sake before speaking ones again, "Now let's return to the real topic." She glanced to them in serious eyes, "Why did you come to meet me? To revive Natsu Dragneel who died for your revival?"

The three turned serious and answered at the same time, "Yes."

Yua narrowed her eyes, "A wish means paying a price."

"We're ready to sacrifice anything to bring Natsu's life." Gray said, followed by a nod on the other two.

"Why?" Yua asked in monotone which surprised the three. She repeated the question, "Why do you wish to revive him? Natsu Dragneel had chosen his own fate by sacrificing his life for all of you, now that he succeeded and took a price, you people want to revive him. Why?"

"Because he's precious to us dammit!" Gajeel shouted in desperate. "Salamander is our Nakama! I know he's an idiot but I understand why he had done this for us and I know I might do the same when I'm in his place."

"That's right." Lisanna said, "Now that he had return us back to life and now he's gone, we wanted to repay him."

Yua tilt her head, "Repay him?"

Gray was the one who answered, "Yeah." He gripped his hand, "I may not be a good one for this but… I wanted to admit this, I'm a fucking idiot."

"No, WE all are Ice Freak." Gajeel countered as he too was gripping his hand. Lisanna nodded, showing a sign on guilt. "We all had succumbed to happiness, that we failed to see Natsu's suffering. When we learned about the illness which was actually the side effect of the price he had paid, we tried everything we can, but found nothing. Deep in our mind, we have a thought that we would find clue on the next day… until that next day is no more. We don't actually have time much left for him."

"Now we regret it." Gray finalize as everything became silence.

Yua was observing them before glancing to the Natsu in this world who seems surprise about everything, not just him but everyone else.

She turned back to them and smirked, "So it was like you all wanted to fix your mistake at the same time you all want to save him this time." She began to chuckle that made the three glared at her.

"What is so funny?" Gajeel asked.

Yua didn't mind as she continues before speaking, "Not only he's an idiot as you all mention but you all too are idiots. Human sure keeps things interesting."

Yua stood up from her sit, "I will have your wish granted… after I meet your other comrades who wish for his revival."

Now that surprised the three.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "The price?"

"We'll decide after I talk to all of you." Yua said to the three.

The trio looked to each other before facing her who was now raising her hand to them.

"Give me the book of Chronos. This book was truly not meant to be used by you humans so easily. I will use my powers instead to travel back to your world." Yua told them. Gray took out the book and gave the book to Yua which she gladly took it.

Light suddenly spread around which made everyone cover their eyes and when it was gone, Yua with the three vanished.

* * *

In the world where they currently are, Lucy, Nashi and everyone else were waiting for their return. Shiro was silently waiting as well when suddenly a light came out on the side that made everyone except Shiro cover their eyes from the sudden appearance.

Within the light, slowly it was forming to some people whom Shiro immediately recognize.

"Welcome back everyone and… it's been a while Yua." Shiro greeted them.

A foreign voice for everyone was heard, "Shut up Shiro. If you wish to revive that Dragon Slayer you should have done that on your own."

When the light fainted, they all see Gray, Lisanna and Gajeel in one piece.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia immediately hug Gray whom he returned it back with a smile.

Levy smiled to Gajeel while he grinned back. Lisanna went to Mirajane and Elfman to hug them.

Everyone finally noticed an additional on the three. The female who seems glaring at the old man.

"C-come on Yua, you do know that if I'm the one who done it, the sacrifice is more painful correct? You're the only one who could do wishes with no casualties." Shiro reasoned, "Beside I'm an old man so I can't do things so easily."

Evil aura was appearing around her, "Do you want me to kill you Shiro? Should I shred that old man appearance of yours?"

Shiro was shrinking in fear, "Have mercy please."

"Umm…" Yua turned to the child whom Lucy was holding. The child spoke, "Who are you?"

Yua studied the child before turning back to Shiro, "Could this child be…" Shiro nodded, "Natsu's child, Nashi Heartfilia."

Yua turned back on the child and nodded.

"Are you the protector of balance, Yua?" Lucy asked. Yua nodded, "The one who revived you when Natsu came to me and wish it. I also see the fact that you all remembered how you all die, so how was it?"

Shiro shook his head, "That is something that you shouldn't ask Yua." The woman only glared, "Shut up old man."

"Painful." Yua turned to the person who answered her question and it was Happy. His eyes were red due to his crying, "Remembering our death and the fact we all had left Natsu… its painful." He said again before tears falls ones again.

Everyone became down as they all remember their Dragon Slayer. Indeed, it was too painful to know that they all died and because of them that he suffered more than anything else.

"I see." Yua only shrug before turning on the single grave in place, Natsu Dragneel.

"I can revive this Dragon Slayer of yours." That made everyone focused their attention to her. She continued, "By paying a price."

"Anything to return him back." Erza said as she stepped forward. Wendy followed, "Please… we… we want to see him again."

"What's the price? Life? You may take mine." Romeo immediately volunteer which surprise his own father, "Ro-Romeo!"

"Unfortunately I cannot take your life, none of you… maybe you who weren't really part of the group whom I had revived." Yua was pointing to Jellal. His eyes harden, "Then go on and take mine."

"Jellal this is-" Jellal stopped Erza, "Don't worry. I have a huge dept all because of Natsu so this is only right for me Erza."

"But Jellal"

Yua chuckle before turning to Shiro, "How about it Shiro? You do it?" Shiro gave a hard sigh, "Yua you do know that if it was me who revived him, the price was fifteen lives of people correct?"

"Who cares about that anyway." Yua murmured about everyone heard it, Shiro could only sigh again. "I know you hate humans Yua and you only see them as interesting creature but come on Yua, have little respect?"

"Wait" Mirajane asked, "What do you mean by fifteen lives of people?"

Both protectors turned to each other, silently debating to tell her or not. Shiro was the one who answered her.

"It is my way of granting wish Mirajane. I'm sure you three heard about me correct? Because normally Yua here would start complaining behind my back." Gray, Lisanna and Gajeel nodded. Yua didn't mind for now but promised to beat him later. He continued, "Basically, for me to grant your wish, you will have to offer me sacrifices. Example, one life is equivalent to fifteen lives, for power to equalized Acnologia that would be a million of life, bloodsheds, five pure hearts of human being and five impure hearts of humans. Makes sense?"

Everyone paled to what they had heard. So to grant their wish… they have to kill innocent lives!?

"But that would be different if it was Yua who will do your wish." Shiro added with a smile. Carla narrowed her eyes, "Why say that?"

"I grant wish by taking something from you. You wish to revive, sacrifice your life or your time, you want power then sacrifice your most important thing in life, and it could be anything as long as it's precious. I could even take people's emotion by just granting their wish." Yua said with a smirk.

Now they understood why it should be her to do their wish. Truthfully they don't want to take other's life just for their selfish desire. If it was her, anything is fine as long as they don't harm other people's life.

"So the wish for his revival is life or time right?" Lucy asked. Yua shook her head, "Normally yes but since all of you had gained life thanks to his wish, I cannot take it from all of you. In other words, none of you can offer me your time and life."

Now that shocked them.

"How about mine?" Jellal asked which Erza protest, "Jallal!"

"I can take yours but I feel no obligated to do so." Yua said to him before turning to the grave, "Hmm… what should it be?"

"How about mine?" The child asked which made Yua turned to Nashi. Lucy stopped her, "What are you saying Nashi? Your father won't be happy if he was revived because of your life!"

"But Kaasan it's the only way for you to see Tosan again. I don't want to see you sad anymore."

"But Nashi-"

"I will agree to your mother Nashi." Both daughter and mother turned to Yua. "If I take your life, the despair I had given you will continue." She glanced to Shiro, "This guy here used his own power to stop your despair in exchange of seven years of waiting."

Shiro only smile. Jellal seems to understand now, "So the reason you have no obligation was because of that?"

"Yeah and you may not believe it but I will respect this guy's decision." Yua said in monotone. "Now then… I think I know what to do to revive your precious Dragon Slayer."

"You do?" Shiro asked. Yua nodded as she turned back on the grave, "Instead of taking something from them, I will take something him, just like I did for him to be forgotten I gave you all despair."

Her words surprise them.

"Wha-what are you taking from him?" Lucy asked, she could feel something bad about that idea. Yua smirked as she glanced to her, "Do not worry Lucy Heartfilia. The thing I will take from him could be return if you will never give up you know."

"Would you like explaining things that we all could understand." Laxus said impatiently.

Yua ignored the current Guild Master as she raised her right hand to the grave, shining in sky blue of grace. Shiro smiled, knowing one thing.

"Come forth and return back to the land you ones came from… Natsu Dragneel."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	14. Chapter 14 Where Everything End

**Chapter 14: Where Everything End**

In Fairy Tail Guild Clinic, One of those white beds is occupied and it was Natsu. His body became slimmer and became older. On his side were Lucy and Nashi who were looking after him.

Nashi could only stare at her father whom for the first time she had met. Now she knew where she had gotten her magic and hair color from, it was from her father. The child turned to her mother who was holding his hand and worries were flashing to her chocolate eyes.

Nashi could still remember when her father is brought back to life.

 _In that time, Natsu's body was now in their hands. They saw few changes of his body and they could feel his warm and heartbeat. He's alive, truly alive._

" _I made his body change a bit so he could adjust his new environment after this whole seven years. He'll wake up next two or three days." Yua told them before turning away._

" _Wait" Yua stopped and turned to Gray who seems serious and demanding, "What did you take from Natsu?"_

 _Everyone turned to her, expecting her to answer. Shiro was staring at her, he too is not sure what she had taken to revive him._

 _Yua could only smirk, "You'll know ones he woke up."_

 _Yua disappeared on sight._

 _Shiro sigh, "She really never like humans doesn't she." Shiro went to them and touch his forehead. His finger began to glow, searching to the things she had taken from him._

" _Did you know what she had taken from him?" Lisanna asked, hopping for him to tell them._

 _Shiro was silence as he had finally seen what she had taken from him. "I can assure you his memories are safe." They all breathe in relief. He continued, "But something is taken from him and… it seems everyone will have to work hard to return them back."_

" _What do you mean? What did she take from Natsu?" Lucy asked in desperate. Shiro was silence for a moment before speaking, "It would be his…"_

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice interrupted her flashback and turned to her father who was now stirring from his bed before slowly opening his eyes. The two began to smile that finally for this whole three days, he's finally waking up and truly alive!

Slowly Natsu's eyes opened and turned to his side, he could feel two people are there and one of them is very familiar too.

"Lucy?" Natsu's hoarse tone questioned. Lucy smiled as tears fell down to her eyes, "Natsu… Natsu your back."

Lucy hugged Natsu much as his surprise. It took a while before he returned back the hug. Nashi was so happy, glad that finally her father is awake and her mother was more than happy to see him alive.

Still the word's Shiro told them echoed to their mind much that it pains them.

" _The warm of his heart… ones he woke up… he can no longer smile like he usually does. The only thing he could feel is coldness and sadness."_

Indeed, even if Natsu was really happy to see Lucy again, his expression was nothing. Inside to Natsu's heart, all he could feel was coldness.

"Lucy… why do I feel cold within me?" Natsu asked which widen her eyes. He continued, "How come I'm alive as well? As far as I remember I'm dead and…" He pulled Lucy for a bit to meet her eyes, "You are suppose to forget about me."

"Idiot, there is no way I could ever forget you Natsu." Lucy said as she wiped her tears and leaned to his shoulder. She whispered, "But to tell the truth, I did forget about you… this whole seven years. Everyone as well forgot about you."

Natsu decide to stay quiet as he processed everything that's happened. He is dead and now here alive. Lucy said they had forgotten about him this whole seven years so that would mean he's been dead for seven years. Now here he is, alive and breathing… could it be…

"Did you… all revive me?" Natsu asked, not wanting to hear yes but…

"Yeah, we revived you by making a wish to the world's protector." Lucy answered which shock Natsu. Lucy continued, "For your wish to be forgotten, we gain despair. The old man named Shiro had come up with a way to dispel it and it was a seven years of waiting and soon we had remembered everything about you. After remembering everything, we began to grief again, came to regret and cried. Shiro was the one who opened us a way to meet the world's protector to make a wish for your revival and we did. You are alive now Natsu."

Natsu looked down, can't believe what he is hearing… "What price did you pay to revive me Lucy? No one died right?"

"No, she can't because of Shiro's wish of ending out despair. She can't do it." Lucy answered, "She can't find anything to take from us so she… took something from you. Still it could return if we all work together."

It seems Natsu had finally understand, "So that's why even if I'm alive, I feel cold from within."

Lucy pulled back for a bit to see his sad expression, "Natsu." She forced herself to smile, "Do not worry Natsu, we will return that warm, I promise."

Natsu turned to her eyes. He wanted to smile on her assurance but his body won't comply, even his mind. "Thank you Lucy."

Lucy nodded. She completely pulled back and offers her hand to her child who was watching this whole time. Nashi blushed for a moment before taking her mother's hand and pulled to her side.

"Natsu please meet Nashi, our child." Lucy introduce with a smile. Natsu was shock as his eyes widen, his child? He got a child with Lucy!?

Nashi is bit embarrassed but gather her courage to face her father and greet him for the first time. "H-Hello… T-Tosan."

Natsu is still in disbelief. Their child was a girl, around seven years old and… the scent of the Dragon, she had inherited his magic.

Natsu wanted to give a warm smile but still fail, "It's finally please to meet you Nashi… I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu reached her daughter's head and touch it.

Nashi's eyes widen, she can feel it, a warm of his father. This whole time, she had long to know who her father was and meet him. Now here he is, in front of him and even without a smile, she could feel he actually is.

Tears came down as she finally let herself jump and hug her father. She continued to cry as Natsu return her hug. Natsu could feel how long she had to meet him and they finally did. Even without warmness to his heart, he could still feel happiness within him. He is really glad to be return back alive, to meet Lucy again with his daughter and soon, everyone else.

* * *

As expected, when everyone saw Natsu's awake, they all tackle hug him which almost kill him but thankfully Nashi helped as she threaten everyone to stay out or else which made everyone laugh. Natsu who can't smile or laugh is glad that everyone are still here and alive for this whole seven years.

They all first apologize which he immediately forgive them and soon they all scold him which he apologize. After that they talk about what happened to them this whole seven years. Natsu has no doubt that Laxus would become a guild master and he did. Natsu also congratulate those are now married like Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Juvia & Jellal and Erza.

He was really glad, the future he had thought for them came true, his wish not only bringing them back to life but also having a good future, they were all been granted.

A week of rest and finally walk around the guild. Natsu introduced himself to the new member and chat with everyone. He still can't smile nor laugh, it was like he's emotionless but the whole guild understood why from their Guild Master's explanation and they are all willing to help him return his warm. He is their hero Fairy Tail.

Soon enough a bunch of guild came to Fairy Tail. They were all the comrades and friends, they all came after hearing that Natsu had finally recovered. They all speak to him, especially Sting since his idol had become much more which he can't help but be happy at the same time pursue him even more until he can surpass him.

Natsu wanted to smile but fail, still he encourage Sting to do what he wants and he is looking forward for the day he could beat him which Sting accepted. Lector cheered for his friend. Fairy Tail became a crowed place as Laxus decide to make a party which everyone agreed.

Everyone enjoyed a party but what actually surprise them is that Natsu can actually cook and the foods were too delicious that they can't stop eating than they usually do. Nashi too enjoyed her food that her father and mother make. It was too delicious and she wanted to eat more.

Natsu felt a small warm within his heart but quickly disappeared. This made him relief even if he can't show it from the outside.

In the depth of his heart, Natsu was really glad that even if he can't show warmness, he hasn't forgotten it from within. There is still a chance, the warm will return, he is sure of it. He is also sure with everyone's help, it would be quick more than he think it would be.

* * *

From afar, Shiro was watching the Fairy Tail having a party. Shiro was happy, seeing the guild he had come to like shining ones again made him glad he was able to return the happiness they had lost.

"You had become soft idiot." Yua appeared behind him. Shiro could only chuckle before speaking, "Aren't you same in other world Yua?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Fairy Tail is just an interesting guild unlike many other guilds." Yua smirk, "Its fun making fun of them, I wonder if I could interfere some timeline that could lead to tragic ending."

Shiro pale to her sadistic thinking, "Yua please don't."

Yua glared, "What are you talking about? Ever thought about that Natsu Dragneel you had come to close became someone who would destroy Ishgar? Natsu Dragneel is complete E.N.D. and would destroy everything even Acnologia and Fiore. How about Fairy Tail turning into a dark guild? That would be something."

Shiro paled even more, "Yua please don't ever do that." He sighed before turning back on the lively guild and smile. "Seven years ever since we had met would be the last time of our meeting huh… I feel sad for some reason."

"Get a grip old man, you can go and meet him again." Yua said with frown and monotone. Shiro shook his head, "I decide not to make myself appear. I am a being who shouldn't interfere in this life anymore."

He turned to Yua and asked, "So where are you going?" She thought for a moment before replying, "A world where there is no magic around. I need espresso."

The old man chuckle, "If you say so."

Yua studied the comrade guardian before smirking, "Let's go." He nodded as his response.

Shiro gave a last glimpse of Fairy Tail, especially Natsu. 'In this life, live to the fullest… just as your brother wish for you to be.'

Both Protector glowed that soon, disappeared.

* * *

Time goes by, Natsu learned many things that had happened around this seven years. He feels both happiness and sadness, happy that they are able to stand up on the despair no matter what happened and sad because it is him who is the reason of their despair and mostly the tough life of his daughter.

Nashi always assure her father it's not his fault and what's important is the present where he is back alive and now with them. Same goes for Lucy too. Both became a great support over his life, which slowly made his warm recover.

Time also came when Natsu decide to teach his daughter about Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Nashi was so happy to finally someone would teach her Dragon Slayer Magic.

"I won't be easy on you Nashi." Natsu said which only made Nashi more fired up, "The more I like it Tosan!" She grinned.

Natsu nodded before smiling weakly. He went to his daughter and hugged her, much as her surprise.

"I'm so happy… to be your father. Thank you for coming to our lives Nashi." Natsu said sincerely.

Nashi could only smiled, knowing her father is becoming emotional again. That would mean his warm is recovering more than they expected.

"What are you talking about Tosan, shouldn't I be saying that to you and Kaasan?" Nashi said with her brightest smile. "I love you Tosan, come on let's train."

Natsu chuckle before answering, "Yeah… I love you too Nashi."

For a year, Natsu's warm return. Natsu can now smile with his heart content feel happiness, feel the real joy of his life not only for the guild, his friends but also for his family.

'It's glad to be back… Thank you everyone.'

Natsu smiled brightly, like a sun.

 _ **The end**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **This is the end of the Everything For A Wish readers. Your author hope I didn't disappoint you in this ending because you author is actually have a hard time how to end this. Any grammatical errors, i would like to apologize.**

 **Thank you readers for reading this fanfic, even the reviews, follows and favorite. Your author is truly happy for the support.**


End file.
